Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit  Ob das gut geht?
by t0nKs
Summary: In Hogwarts herrscht Krieg und Hermine wird hinterlistig von Lucius Malfoy angegriffen und landet durch einen Zauber in der Vergangenheit.Ist vllt spannender als es sich anhört  R&R pls! HGSB
1. Prolog

-1Hey,

Ich hab mal ne neue FF angefangen.

Es ist meine erste Harry Potter Story also seid nicht so streng ;)

Schreibstil:

"…" Jemand sagt etwas

°…° Jemand denkt etwas

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit - Ob das gut geht?

Prolog

Schwach. Müde. Ängstlich.

Ja, so fühlte sie sich gerade.

°Aber wieso? Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern und wieso tut mir mein gesamter Körper weh?°, diese Fragen jagten einem braunhaarigen jungen Mädchen durch den Kopf, der auch stark schmerzte.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. °Das… kann nicht… nein!°

Das Mädchen riss die Augen auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf. °Voldemort!°, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, °ist der Kampf etwa vorbei?? Und wo sind Ron und Harry?° Sie schaute sich um, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, da die Vorhänge um ihr Bett herum zugezogen waren. "Das kann nicht sein", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. °Verdammt! Was ist passiert??°

Sie schloss fest die Augen und versuchte sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern.

Flashback

Es herrschte Aufruhr. Überall war der Geruch von Blut in der Luft und man konnte die Angst der Hexen und Zauberer deutlich spüren. Die Angst, die sie vor dem mächtigsten Zauberer hatten. Die Angst vor Lord Voldemort.

Ja sie waren gegen Voldemort in den Krieg gezogen um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Überall um sie herum hörte man Schrei. Entweder Schmerzensschreie oder jemand sprach einen Zauberspruch.

Sie lag am Boden. Ihr tat alles weh und sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Blut lief ihr übers Gesicht und den Arm. Ihr Zauberstab lag entzwei gebrochen neben ihr. Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und sah sich um.

Sie sah Remus Lupin mit Fenrir Greyback, einem Werwolf und Todesser Voldemorts kämpfen. Etwas weiter hatte "Mad-Eye" Moody gerade einen Todesser getötet und griff sofort den nächsten an.

Direkt dahinter lag etwas auf dem Boden. Sie konnte nur die roten Haare erkennen. °Ron!°, dachte sie panisch und versuchte zu ihm zu gelangen. Moody hatte inzwischen den Todesser erledigt und kam nun Tonks zu Hilfe, welche sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange duellierte.

Es war nicht leicht sich aufzurappeln, aber schließlich schaffte sie es und bewegte sich hinüber zu Ron. Er lag auf dem Boden und hatte eine Hand an die Seite gepresst. "Ron", keuchte sie und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, "Ron!" Doch es gab kein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Er blieb einfach nur stumm liegen. Sein Brustkorb, der sich schwach hob und senkte, sagte ihr jedoch, dass er noch lebte. Sie sah wieder auf, als sie ganz in der Nähe einen Schrei hörte.

"Hermine! Pass auf hinter dir!" Es war Harry, er kämpfte gerade mit einem Todesser und schaut kurz zu ihr rüber. Doch seine Warnung war zu spät. Als Hermine sich umdrehte, stand Lucius Malfoy mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht und erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihr.

"Na? Jetzt hat das sonst ach so kluge Schlammblut wohl keine Ahnung was die Lösung ist um hier raus zu kommen?", fragte er belustigt. Hermine schwieg und sah ihn weiterhin an. Sie war hilflos.

Ihr Zauberstab war kaputt und selbst wenn er das nicht wäre hätte sie sowieso keine Chance gegen Lucius Malfoy. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie er sie hart in den Magen trat. Nun lag sie wieder am Boden. "Du weißt", fing Lucius an und sein Grinsen wurde (insofern es möglich war) noch hämischer, "ich hasse Schlammblüter. Und ich glaube der Tod wäre noch eine zu sanfte Bestrafung für dich." Diese Worte nahm Hermine nur halb wahr. Ihr war schwindlig und sie konnte weder klar denken noch etwas deutlich hören oder sehen. Sie spürte nur, dass Malfoy irgend einen Zauberspruch ausprach, woraufhin sich um sie herum alles drehte und ihr schlecht wurde. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Flashback Ende

An mehr konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Erneut sah sie sich um. Eindeutig. Sie war im Krankenflügel. Er sah aus wie immer. Plötzlich fuhr ihr ein unheimlich starker Schmerz durch den Kopf, der sie leicht aufschreien lies. Sie ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte irgendein Geräusch in ihrer Nähe war zu nehmen, doch sie hörte nichts. °Vielleicht sollte ich einfach versuchen zu schlafen und morgen früh wache ich wieder auf und stelle fest, dass dies alles nur ein Alptraum war°, versuchte Hermine sich in Gedanken einzureden.

Und nach einigen Minuten war sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen…

----------------------------------------------------

So, das war dann mal der Prolog.

Ich mach mich jetzt auch gleich ans erste Kapitel, welches ich voraussichtlich Morgen (Montag) on stellen werde.

Ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen und nehme natürlich auch Kritik an!

LG

t0nks


	2. Chapter 1

-1So, da ist dann das schon angekündigte erste Kapitel!

So jetzt hab ich aber genug gelabert

Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kap!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 1: Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein

Als Hermine 3 Stunden später wieder die Augen öffnete stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Sie befand sich immer noch im Krankenflügel und ihre Schmerzen hatten nur ein wenig abgenommen. Um ihr Bett herum waren die Vorhänge auch immer noch zugezogen und langsam richtete sie sich auf. Den Schmerz, der ihr dadurch durch sämtliche Körperteile fuhr, versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

"Ich muss immer noch träumen… es kann nicht anders sein", redete sie sich ein. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was war wenn sie es wirklich nicht träumte? Was war mit all ihren Freunden passiert? Hermine schloss die Augen und hielt nur mühsam die Tränen zurück.

Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren etwas zu hören. Und tatsächlich, sie hörte Schritte. Sie kamen immer näher. Das 17-jährige Mädchen öffnete die Augen. Kurz darauf wurde der Vorhang vor ihrem Bett zur Seite gezogen und vor ihr stand…

"Madam Pomfrey??", keuchte Hermine überrascht. Ihre Stimme hörte sich eher nach einen Krächzen an. "Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen, Miss? Sie hatten doch noch gar keinen Besuch…", fragte die Krankenschwester ebenso leicht überrascht, bekam aber gleich wieder ihre Fassung zurück, "Na ja ist ja jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Hier, trinken Sie das." Madam Pomfrey reichte ihr ein Glas mit gräulichem Saft. Immer noch verdutzt nahm Hermine das Glas an und musterte es. Sie spürte den strengen Blick von Madam Pomfrey, setzte das Glas an den Mund und trank den Saft auf einen Zug leer. Danach schüttelte sie angewidert den Kopf.

Die Medizin war lauwarm und bitter. Aber Hermine spürte, dass sie ihre Wirkung anscheinend erfüllt hatte. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper wurden schwächer und sie fühlte sich nun viel besser.

"Ich würde mal gerne wissen, wer Ihnen diese ganzen Wunden zugefügt hat", sagte Madam Pomfrey und nahm das leere Glas entgegen. Hermine schaute an sich herunter und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie überall Kratzer und Blaue Flecken hatte. "Das…", Hermine stoppte. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und was das hier alles bedeutete. Die Madam Pomfrey die vor ihr stand war viel jünger, als diese, die sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und anscheinend wusste hier keiner etwas von dem Krieg gegen Voldemort.

"Meine Eltern und ich wurden angegriffen…", log sie. "Angegriffen? Von wem? Und wie kommen Sie dann bitte hierher aufs Gelände?", fragte die Krankenschwester weiter.

"I-Ich weiß nicht wer uns angegriffen hat… Ich k-kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass wir angegriffen wurden… An mehr nicht", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte und sah das Mädchen mitleidig an. "Das heißt Sie wissen auch nicht wo Ihre Eltern sind?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und beherrschte sich nicht loszuheulen. "Nun gut…", fing Madam Pomfrey an, "der Schulleiter wird in Kürze kommen und mit Ihnen sprechen… Danach können Sie, insofern Sie sich gut genug fühlen, gehen." °Wohin soll ich denn bitte gehen?°, dachte Hermine verbittert und nickte ihr nur zu.

Die Krankenschwester wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als eine Stimme eines Mannes, der gerade den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, ertönte. Es war Dumbledore… nur jünger. "Danke, Poppy, dass du dich um sie gekümmert hast. Würdest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass sie die Schuluniform und andere Kleider bekommt?" "Natürlich, Albus", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und ging. Dumbledore wandte sich nun zu Hermine.

"Guten Tag, Miss", sagte er freundlich lächelnd, "Ihr Name?" Hermine schaute Dumbledore eine Zeit lang nur an. Schließlich war er in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. "Ähm… Hermine… Hermine Jane Granger", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Nun, Miss Granger. Ich denke sie wissen nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen sind?" Dumbledore schaute sie über seine Halbmondbrillengläser ernst an. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir gehen davon aus, dass Sie jemand hierher gezaubert hat…", sprach der Schulleiter weiter, "Sie sind eine Hexe, nehme ich an?" Ein Nicken Hermines. "Dann sind Sie hier gut aufgehoben", lächelte er ihr zu und erhob sich langsam. "Sir?", fragte Hermine plötzlich. "Ja?", Dumbledore blickte sie an.

Hermine konnte es einfach nicht in sich hinein fressen und erzählte dem Professor an was sie sich noch alles erinnern konnte. Dennoch nannte sie keine Namen.

Dumbledore, der mittlerweile wieder Platz genommen hatte, schwieg eine Zeit lang, als Hermine geendet hatte.

"Das verstärkt unsere Meinung nochmals", sagte er schließlich, "der Zauberspruch, der dieser Mann auf Sie gehetzt hat, hat Sie hierher gebracht. Sie werden jetzt erst mal hier weiterhin zur Schule gehen, das Jahr hat ja erst angefangen. Wir werden nach einer Lösung suchen, wie wir Sie wieder in ihre Zeit bringen können. Ich kann Ihnen aber nicht versprechen, dass wir das überhaupt können. Welche Jahrgangsstufe waren Sie? Und welches Haus?" "7.Jahr, Griffindor", sagte Hermine. Dumbledore nickte.

"Wir werden Ihnen die nötigen Bücher und Materialien besorgen. Was ist mit Ihrem alten Zauberstab? Wissen Sie wie er war?" "Zwölfeinhalb Zoll, ein Haar vom Schweif eines Einhorn…", sagte Hermine. Dumbledore lächelte. "Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie Morgen alles haben, was Sie brauchen. Und tun Sie mir den gefallen, erzählen Sie ihren Mitschülern nicht, dass Sie eigentlich gar nicht aus dieser Zeit kommen. Erfinden Sie irgendetwas, wenn sie fragen stellen sollten." "Mach ich", sagte Hermine und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Ihre Hauslehrerin ist Minerva McGonagall. Sie wird Sie auch hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Fühlen Sie sich wohl genug um aufzustehen?", fragte Dumbledore. Hermine nickte wieder nur.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien auf ihrer Bettdecke die Schuluniform. "Dann ziehen Sie sich bitte um. Ich hole derweilen Professor McGonagall", mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore.

Hermine stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie hatte immer noch leichte Schmerzen, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. °Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?°, wieder spürte sie Tränen aufkommen und probierte wieder mühsam sie zu unterdrücken. Als sie sich angezogen hatte, zog sie den Vorhang zur Seite und sah, dass Professor McGonagall bereits hier war. "Sie müssen Miss Granger sein", sagte sie. "Ja..", erwiderte Hermine, "die bin ich…" "Gut. Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Hermine folgte ihr. Minerva McGonagall sah nicht viel anders aus als zu ihrer Zeit. Sie hatte die Haare zu einen strengen Knoten gebunden, trug ihren samtgrünen Umhang und dieselbe Brille.

Sie liefen die Treppen hoch und Hermine sah sich um. Auch Hogwarts schien früher nicht viel anders gewesen zu sein. Überall hingen Portraits, in denen sich die Menschen bewegten. Vor einem Portrait mit einer fetten Dame in Pink blieben sie stehen.

"Passwort?", fragte das Portrait.

"Effata!", sagte Professor McGonagall. [effata (lat.) - öffne dich. Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Hermine betrat nach Professor McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ungewöhnlich voll, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass heute Samstag war, was Hermine durch einen Kalender an der Wand wusste. Und da es Winter war, war es den Schülern auch nicht zu vermerken, dass sie drinnen statt draußen waren.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es augenblicklich ruhig. Hermine fühlte sich unwohl, da nun alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Zum Glück hatte die Schuluniform lange Ärmel und Strumpfhosen, so konnte sie sich peinliche Fragen zu ihren Verletzungen sparen und Madam Pomfrey hatte die schlimmsten ja auch gut behandelt.

"Ich habe eine Ansage zu machen", ertönte Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch den Raum, "ab heute wird das Haus Griffindor eine neue Schülerin haben. Das Mädchen heißt Hermine Jane Granger und wird in die 7. Jahrgangsstufe gehen." Sie deute auf Hermine und alle Blicke waren nun auf sie gerichtet. "Miss Evans, würden Sie, als Vertrauensschülerin, ihr bitte alles zeigen und ihr die Regeln erklären?", fragte McGonagall dann an ein Mädchen mit rötlichen Harren und grünen Augen gewandt. "Natürlich, Professor", antwortete das Mädchen lächelnd. "Gut", sagte McGonagall und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten Schüler wandten sich nun wieder ab und setzten ihre Gespräche fort. Das rothaarige Mädchen ging auf Hermine zu. "Hey", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd, "ich bin Lily Evans." °Lily Evans? Hieß so nicht… Harrys Mutter?…° "Hermine Granger… hast du ja mitbekommen", sagte Hermine leicht zögernd und zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Lily, "komm ich zeig dir die Schule.

Zusammen liefen sie alle Gänge der Schule entlang und Lily erklärte ihr was wo war, obwohl Hermine zum größten Teil alles wusste. Das konnte sie Lily aber schlecht sagen und deshalb hörte sie ihr geduldig zu und stellte ab und zu fragen, damit es nicht so auffällig war. Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Wer war bei dir in der Familie "magisch"?", fragte Lily Hermine. "Niemand", antwortete Hermine, "meine Eltern sind beide Muggel." "Meine auch", sagte Lily lächelnd, "dann haben wir ja schon mal was gemeinsam." Hermine nickte und lächelte leicht. "Du solltest dich vor den Slytherins in acht nehmen. Besonders vor den ganzen Blacks, Malfoy und Snape…", meinte Lily, "sie werden versuchen dich zu provozieren, wenn sie rauskriegen, dass du von Muggeln abstammst." "Okay…", erwiderte Hermine unsicher. "Und vor Black und Potter solltest du dich auch in Acht nehmen…", sagte Lily und ihr freundlicher Ausdruck wurde um einiges düsterer. "Black und Potter?", fragte Hermine nach. °Bitte nicht die beiden, die ich jetzt denke°, flehte sie innerlich. "Ja. Sirius Black und James Potter", sagte Lily, "die sind echt schlimm. Machen immer nur ihre blöden Scherze und nehmen nichts ernst. Sie hängen die ganze Zeit mit Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew rum und nennen sich die Rumtreiber. Remus und Peter sind aber in Ordnung", fügte sie hinzu. °Peter Pettigrew und in Ordnung? Wenn du wüsstest…°, dachte Hermine verbittert, sagte zu Lily aber nur ein unsicheres: Okay. "Und nur weil sie beide eigentlich ganz gut aussehen, denken sie, sie können jede haben…", sagte Lily und in ihrer Stimme war nun leicht die Wut zu vernehmen.

Hermine musste leicht grinsen. °Wenn sie wüsste, dass sie James mal heiratet…°

Sie waren am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und gingen rein. "Oh nein… Pass auf, da sind sie..", murmelte Lily ihr zu.

"Hey Evans!", rief auch gleich eine Stimme. Hermine schaute zum Kamin woher die Stimmen gekommen waren und sah dort 3 Jungs sitzen.

Ein junge hatte längere schwarze Haare die wirr auf seinem Kopf lagen, James Potter, wie Hermine daraus schloss weil die Ähnlichkeit zu Harry nicht zu übersehen war.

Ein gutaussehender ebenfalls schwarzhaariger Junge, dessen Haare bis auf seine Schultern gingen und sehr gepflegt aussahen, erkannte Hermine als Sirius Black.

Und nebendran saß ein junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen, Remus Lupin.

"Wo habt ihr Peter gelassen?", fragte Lily die Jungs ohne sie zu begrüßen.

"Ach, Peter", sagte James grinsend, "wir haben unten in der großen Halle ne Stinkbombe losgelassen… Filch hat nur noch Peter gesehen und jetzt darf er ne Strafarbeit machen." Auch Sirius grinste. Remus saß da, das Gesicht hinter einem Buch versteckt, man hörte nur ein leises Seufzen von ihm.

"Ihr seid echt unmöglich", sagte Lily und verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Das wissen wir doch, Evans. Aber James wird dich solange auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen bis du mal mit ihm ausgehst", sagte Sirius und grinste sie an. "Dann kann ers lange versuchen", gab Lily barsch zurück. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Hermine: "Lass uns rauf gehen." Hermine nickte nur kaum merklich. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Es konnte doch einfach nich wahr sein, dass sie in der Vergangenheit war und dann auch noch in der Zeit von Harry Eltern…

Gerade wollten sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal emporsteigen, als James' Stimme sie zurückhielt. "Hey, wer bist denn du eigentlich?" Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich rum. James und Sirius sahen Hermine fragend an. Auch Remus schaute nun von seinem Buch hoch.

"Ähm…", fing Hermine an. "Sie ist neu hier und ich denke nicht, dass sie sich schon am ersten Tag Ärger einhandeln will, aber das passiert nun mal wenn man sich mit euch abgibt, also entschuldigt uns jetzt", fauchte Lily leicht und wollte weiter die Treppen hochgehen, als gerade 2 weitere Mädchen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Lily seufzte und stieg mit Hermine die Treppen wieder runter. Die Mädchen schauten Hermine nun auch fragend an. Erneut seufzte Lily. "Also gut. Leyla, Mary, Remus, Black, Potter… das ist Hermine Granger… sie ist neu hier", sagte Lily leicht genervt zu den Anwesenden.

"Hermine, das sind Leyla Consey" - sie zeigte auf ein Mädchen mit schwarzen haaren und blauen Augen - "Mary McConnery" - ihr Blick ruhte kurz auf einen schönen blonden Mädchen mit blau-grünen Augen -" und Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und James Potter. Von denen hab ich dir ja schon erzählt." Hermine nickte allen nur kurz und leicht zu. "Leyla und Mary sind bei uns im Schlafsaal. Und jetzt entschuldigt uns bitte", sagte Lily und würgte somit alle Fragen ab, die noch im Raum standen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Mädchenschlafsaal und Lily zeigte Hermine ihr Bett und ihren Schrank. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich schon alle Schulbücher und einen neuen Zauberstab hatte. Auch neue Kleider hingen in ihrem Schrank.

Sie seufzte und ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ne ganze Zeit lang bevor sie sich zum Abendessen in die große Halle begaben. Hermine fand Lily wirklich nett und sympathisch, dennoch konnte sie ihr ungutes Gefühl nicht loswerden. Beim Abendessen stellte sie sich nur kurz Peter Pettigrew vor, und dabei musste sie sich beherrschen musste nicht abfällig zu klingen, aber ansonsten schwieg sie und nahm auch die Streiterei von Lily und James nicht wirklich wahr. Manchmal schaute sie auf und tat so als würde sie zuhören, wobei es ihr manchmal auch so vorkam als würden James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sie kurz beobachten, aber das bildete sie sich wahrscheinlich ein.

Nach dem Abendessen ging sie mit Lily gleich wieder hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Beide zogen ihre Schlafanzüge an, legten sich ins warme Bett und redeten noch ein wenig miteinander.

Kurz darauf kamen Leyla und Mary hoch und legten sich schlafen, auch Lily schlief ein. Nur Hermine lag noch wach da und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Tränen rannen ihr stumm die Wangen runter, als sie wieder nachdachte. Sie wollte zurück. Sie wollte wissen was mit all ihren Freunden geschehen war. Es tat weh, zu sehen wie die Eltern ihres besten Freundes und die Freunde seiner Eltern ohne es zu wissen, sich mit einem Verräter abgeben und direkt in ihren Tod rennen.

Mit tränennassem Gesicht fiel sie wenig später schließlich in einem unruhigen Schlaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Das war das 1. Kapitel

Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu enttäuscht

Ich habe die höhere Kritik zum Prolog noch nicht anwenden können weil schon mehrere kapitel geschrieben sind und auf anderen Seiten gepostet sind… habs sie nur erst hier drauf gestellt… wenn ich ein neues schreibe werde ich es berücksichtigen

Würde mich natürlich wie immer wieder über Rückmeldungen freuen ;)

Kritik ist ebenfalls erwünscht

LG

t0nKs


	3. Chapter 2

Bevor es mit dem 2. Kapitel losgeht hier die beantworteten Fragen:

coolgirl5446: Ich werde versuchen die Räume in Zukunft besser zu beschreiben. )

Sindaving: Danke für deine Kritik/Tipps, ich werde versuchen es umzusetzen

DramaQueen: Keine Sorge, die Fragen werden alle noch beantwortet ;)

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 2: Nachts

[i"Nein! Lass sie in Ruhe! Sie haben dir nichts getan!", schrie eine wütende und auch leicht verzweifelt wirkende Stimme.

"Denkst du das macht mir etwas aus??", fragte eine zweite.

"Was hast du davon, wenn du sie verletzt oder umbringst?"

"Spaß, Harry. Es macht Spaß." Die zweite Stimme lachte dunkel. "Das müsstest du mittlerweile bemerkt haben. Es hat auch Spaß gemacht deine Eltern zu töten… Es hat Spaß gemacht deine Mutter zu sehen, wie sie versuchte dich zu schützen und es doch nicht geschafft hat." Wieder dieses irre, dunkle lachen.

"Doch. Meine Mutter hat es geschafft. Sie ist nicht umsonst gestorben…", sagte Harry und wurde noch wütender.

"Denkst du das wirklich, ja? Du, der große Harry Potter, nur du und niemand anders, ist Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern… Schon mal daran gedacht??", fragte die zweite Stimme, die Lord Voldemort gehörte und man merkte, dass er ihn provozieren wollte.

"Hör nicht auf ihn, Harry!! Ignorier sein Geschwätz!", schrie Neville, der gerade, nicht weit entfernt, mit Luna gegen den Todesser Dolohow kämpfte und das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.

"Das tue ich nicht, Neville… Das tu ich nicht", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderen.

"Du tust es nicht?", fragte der dunkle Lord, halb belustigt, halb verärgert, "gut mal sehen ob du es glaubst, wenn du nochmals Schuld an dem Tod einer Person bist, die dir Nahe steht."

"Was willst du damit - " Harry unterbrach sich selbst als er bemerkte, was Voldemort meinte, "Hermine!! Pass auf, hinter dir!!"

"Zu spät, Harry, zu spät." Voldemort lachte. "Sie ist nicht mehr hier… Lucius hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie etwas schlimmeres als den Tod erlebt…"

Die Wut, die Harry in sich hatte, steigerte sich um einiges mehr. Er starrte Voldemort voller Hass an und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Sei nicht dumm, Harry… Du bist schwach… schwächer als ich. Du hast keine Chance mich zu besiegen", und wieder umspielte ein widerliches und gehässiges Lächeln Voldemorts Mund. "Sag leb wohl, schöne Welt… Bald wirst du all deine Freunde wieder sehen. Expelliarmus!"

Harrys Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und blieb einige Meter weiter weg auf dem Boden liegen. Er war nun hilflos, hilflos stand er dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gegenüber…

„Tschüss Harry", sagte Voldemort schadenfroh und grinste ihn siegessicher an, „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein markerschütternder Schrei, der Geruch von frisch vergossenem Blut. Ein freudiges und grausames Lachen. Pure Dunkelheit… [/i

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine. Sie saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen, zitternd und schweißnass. °Es war nur ein Traum°, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, °nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum… ja, nur ein Traum." Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen Hermine zitternd auf ihrem Bett saß und sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Ihr Atem wurde regelmäßiger und auch ihr Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder. Langsam schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite, stieg aus dem Bett und sah sich um. Lily, Mary und Leyla liegen alle drei in ihren Himmelbetten und schliefen friedlich. Gut, sie hatte niemanden geweckt.

Sie lief leise durch den großen rundlichen Raum zu ihrem Schrank, öffnete die Tür und holte ihren Morgenmantel raus. Sie würde nicht mehr einschlafen können, das wusste sie. Als sie sich ihren Morgenmantel übergezogen hatte, ging sie immer noch leise, um keinen aufzuwecken, zur Holztür und öffnete diese. Sie trat hinaus und ließ die Tür wieder hinter sich zugehen.

Sie seufzte bei dem Gedanken, jetzt in den Jungenschlafsaal zu gehen und Harry und Ron zu wecken um ihnen von den Traum zu erzählen. Sie war zwar in Hogwarts aber immer noch nicht in ihrer Zeit. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie lieber in ihrer Zeit bei ihren Freunden wäre, aber dennoch war sie auch irgendwie froh in dieser Zeit gelandet zu sein. Ja, es tat weh zu sehen, wie die anderen lachten und nicht wussten, dass Peter ein Verräter war, aber vielleicht konnte sie das ja ändern… McGonagall hatte in ihrem 3. Schuljahr, als sie den Zeitumkehrer bekam, zwar gesagt, dass man in der Vergangenheit nichts verändern durfte, aber… Wenn das Leben dadurch besser wird… dann dürfte doch eigentlich nichts dagegen sprechen…

Müde und mit einem schlechten Gefühl stieg sie die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt, da er so leer war, bemerkte Hermine erst, dass er ziemlich groß und gemütlich war. An den Wänden standen Regale mit Büchern darin, jedoch keine interessanten. Zwei größere Tische, an denen die meisten Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten und vor dem Kamin, in dem nur noch leicht ein Feuer war, standen 3 große gemütliche Sessel in denen sie immer mit Harry und Ron gesessen hatte, wenn sie etwas planten oder sich einfach ausruhten.

An einer Wand hing ein schwarzen Brett mit verschiedenen Anhängen. In ihrer Zeit hingen da meistens nur Informationsblätter von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, die Fred und George erfunden hatten. Und ein Löwe, das Griffindor-Zeichen, war in die Wand gemeißelt.

Hermine ließ sich in einen der Sessel nieder und starrte mit leeren Augen auf die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen. Sie saß einige Zeit so da und schaute einfach vor sich her. Ihre Gedanken streiften ungewollt wieder zu ihren Freunden. Was war, wenn das, was sie im Traum gesehen hatte, Wirklichkeit war? Wenn Harry tot war und ihre ganzen anderen Freunde auch… Dann würde sie nicht mehr in die Zukunft wollen… Voldemort würde über alle herrschen, jeder hätte Angst von ihm und schon bald würde es gar keine Muggelstämmige mehr geben… Dann wäre sie auch tot. Jetzt war die Frage was ihr lieber war. Der Tod oder hier, in der Vergangenheit, zu leben? Sie wusste es nicht. In ihr stauten sich so viele Fragen auf, für die sie im Moment und wahrscheinlich auch noch lange keine Antwort finden würde. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob sie jemals wieder in ihre Zeit zurück kommen würde. Sie seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn darüber nach zu denken und sie wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie war nun mal hier und nicht in ihrer Zeit, damit musste sie sich abfinden, ob es ihr nun passte oder nicht. Das was sie jetzt brauchte war Ablenkung… aber was sollte sie tun??

Die Frage wurde ihr beantwortet, als sie flüsternde Stimmen vom Jungenschlafsaal her hörte und diese sie sowieso aus ihren Gedanken schrecken ließen.

„Jetzt pass doch mal auf und tritt mir nicht dauernd gegen die Füße!"

„Was kann ich denn dafür, es ist nun mal dunkel und ich kann nichts erkennen!"

„Mann, dann benutz eben deinen Zauberstab oder halt ein wenig Abstand!"

„Hör auf mir Vorschriften zu machen, Tatze! Es lang wenn Moony das als Vertrauensschüler schon macht!"

„Hör auf zu meckern, Krone. Du hast doch die tolle Idee gehabt mitten in der Nacht in die Küche zu gehen und was zum Essen zu holen!"

„Ja, schließlich müssen Filch und seine doofe Katze auch irgendwann mal schlafen! Und mittlerweile ist es halb vier und ich bezweifle, dass sie die ganze Nacht lang da draußen rumlaufen."

„Was macht ihr denn da?", ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

„Oh, Ähm, Moony, wir, Ähm, na ja, nun, wir, ja"

„Hast du das sprechen verlernt, Tatze?"

„Hahaha. Sehr witzig."

„Also wo wollt ihr hin?"

„James hat Hunger und will sich in die Küche schleichen."

„Schon wieder? Also wenn ich mich nicht täusche schläft man nachts und isst nicht, oder?"

„Schlaue Erkenntnis Moony, wirklich erstaunlich."

„Macht ihr ne Gangparty?", fragte eine vierte und müde Stimme.

„Natürlich Wurmschwanz, siehst du doch. Hier hängen überall Luftschlangen und die Musik ist auch ziemlich laut."

„War doch nur ne Frage. Reg dich wieder ab, Tatze."

„Geht ihr 2 doch einfach wieder ins Bett. Wir kommen ja gleich wieder."

„Krone hat Recht. Geht íns Bett, wir hauen schon nicht ab."

„Wie ihr meint… Ich geh wieder schlafen, Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Wurmschwanz."

Hermine hörte eine Tür wieder zu gehen, also musste Peter nun wieder schlafen gegangen sein. Sie saß immer noch unten auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und grinste. James und Sirius waren doch echt Chaoten. Auch wenn sie versuchten leise zu sein, gelang es ihnen nicht wirklich und somit war es auch kein Wunder, dass Remus und Peter ebenfalls aufgewacht waren.

„Willst du nicht auch wieder schlafen gehen, Moony?"

„Jetzt mach mal nicht so genervt. Ich kann nichts dazu, wenn ihr so laut seit, dass ihr uns wach macht."

„Tatze, lass gut sein. Gehen wir einfach in die Küche und holen was zum Essen. Und Moony kann ja wenn ihm Spaß macht noch ein bisschen im Gang stehen bleiben und mit sich selbst reden."

„Okay, wie du meinst. Oder hat unser Vertrauensschüler vielleicht Lust uns daran zu hindern?"

„Nein Tatze, das habe ich nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich euch alles durchgehen lasse."

„Wie nett. Komm Krone wir gehen jetzt. Ich hab keine Lust doch auf Filch zu stoßen, wer weiß wann der aufsteht."

„Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch."

„Wie du meinst, Mama Moony."

„Ich bin nicht Ma -"

„Schluss jetzt! Ihr nervt! Ich will doch verdammt noch mal nur was zum essen! Von mir aus kann ich auch alleine gehen."

„Ich komm ja schon."

Hermine wusste, dass die 3 die Treppe runtergelaufen kamen und wandte ihren Blick, der auf der Treppe war, wieder zum Kamin. In dem nun nur noch eine ganz kleine Flamme brannte. Die Schritte kamen näher bis sie abrupt stoppten. Die 3 hatten Hermine entdeckt.

„Oh, Guten Morgen. So früh schon auf den Beinen?", hörte sie James' Stimme fragen. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihnen. „Ähm, ja. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", sagte sie und sah dann wieder weg. „Wir hätten eben doch den Umhang nehmen sollen!", hörte sie Sirius zu James sagen, der daraufhin leicht seufzte. „Ich sag schon nichts", sagte Hermine und lächelte leicht, als sie sich ihnen wieder zugewandt hatte. °Ron, Harry und Ich sind ja auch nicht gerade selten nachts in der Schule umhergewandert", dachte sie sich hinzu.

„Cool", sagte Sirius und grinste. Und zusammen mit James machte er sich dann auf den Weg zur Küche. Remus setzte sich in den Sessel neben Hermine und lächelte sie kurz an. Sie lächelte zurück. „Wieso haben sie den Umhang eigentlich nicht mitgenommen?", fragte Hermine ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass sie normalerweise gar nichts darüber wissen sollte. „Ähm… hat Lily dir davon erzählt?", fragte Remus zurück und sah sie überrascht an. „Von was?", erwiderte Hermine irritiert. „Von dem Umhang", antwortete er. „Ach so", sagte Hermine und merkte jetzt erst was sie gefragt hatte, „Ähm - ja." „Sie lieben sozusagen das Risiko", sagte Remus und verdrehte leicht die Augen, lächelte aber. Hermine nickte nur.

„Und du bist anscheinend kein all zu überzeugender Vertrauensschüler", sagte sie ,nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, und grinste. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber sag Lily nicht, dass ich den Jungs alles durchgehen lasse. Sie würd mich umbringen", sagte er und grinste auch leicht. „Mach ich nicht", versicherte Hermine ihm lächelnd.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass du ein ruhiger Mensch bist oder dich hier einfach nich wohl fühlst…", sagte Remus nachdem sie wieder einige Minuten geschwiegen hatten. „Weder noch…", antwortete Hermine leise, „ich weiß einfach nicht was ich sagen soll, das ist alles…" Remus entging der traurige Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht, entschloss sich aber dazu nicht drauf einzugehen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen Sirius und James, die Arme mit Essen beladen, durch das Portraitloch, wieder in den Griffindor-Turm. „Ich wusste ja, dass du Hunger hast, Krone. Aber gleich so viel?", sagte Remus, als die beiden das Essen auf dem Tisch vor den Sesseln ausgebreitet hatten. „Das ist nicht nur für mich, du Schwachkopf. Ihr seid doch auch alle schon wach, also", antwortete James und wuschelte sich kurz durch die Haare. „Bedient euch", sagte Sirius grinsend zu Remus und Hermine, doch beide lehnten ab. „Dann eben nicht", sagte James und nahm sich noch eine Kürbispastete, „sollen wir Peter wieder wecken?" „Lasst ihn lieber. Er kann auch beim Frühstück etwas essen, aber wenn ihr noch etwas lauter redet könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Lily runterkommt und dann ist eure „Party" vorbei", sgate Remus und sah seine zwei Freunde an.

„Du bist ne Spaßbremse, Moony", sagte Sirius, „dann wird Lily dich aber auch anmeckern weil du Vertrauensschüler bist und uns nicht davon abgehalten hast!"

„Deshalb sollt ihr ja ruhig sein, damit Lily nicht runterkommt."

Hermine sah von Remus zu Sirius und grinste leicht. Die beiden stritten sich doch echt nur, wenn auch freundschaftlich.

„Und wenn Lily auf dem Weg hier runter sein sollte, können wir immer noch sie schicken um sie abzulenken", sagte Sirius grinsend und zeigte auf Hermine. „Sie hat einen Namen", sagte Hermine und schaute Sirius an. „Entschuldige, aber den hab ich vergessen. Lily dachte anscheinend du kannst nicht alleine sprechen", sagte Sirius und lächelte leicht. „Hermine", sagte sie kurz. „Na also jetzt werden wir uns den Namen auch merken können", sagte James und grinste. Hermine lächelte nur. „Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Sirius, „Lily hat dich ja vorhin gleich weggebracht, da konnten wir dich ja nicht kennen lernen." „Was hat Lily eigentlich gegen euch?", fragte Hermine und wollte der Frage von Sirius aus dem Weg gehen. „Sie hat nur etwas gegen mich und Sirius", antwortete James und Hermine merkte, dass er leicht niedergeschlagen wirkte. Sie musste schmunzeln. °Er empfindet also jetzt schon etwas für sie°, dachte Hermine. „Wahrscheinlich weil wir die Chaoten der Klasse sind oder weil -" „James versucht immer ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, weil er in sie verliebt ist und das nervt sie einfach", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

"Könntest du vielleicht mal aufhören, dass jedem zu erzählen?", fragte James leicht gereizt und sah seinen besten Freund an.

"Sorry…", sagte Sirius vorsichtig, grinste aber. James seufzte und wandte sich an Hermine "Du -"

"ich sag schon nichts, keine Angst", sagte Hermine und lächelte verständnisvoll. "Danke", sagte James und grinste wieder.

Sie saßen noch des Rest des Morgens so zusammen und redeten ein wenig miteinander. Hermine war froh, dass Sirius anscheinend vergessen hatte, dass er sie nach dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit gefragt hatte.

"Du bist anders als Lily", sagte James, als es langsam heller wurde. "Ach ja?", fragte Hermine und grinste leicht. In der letzten Stunde hatte sie zum ersten mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß gehabt und die Jungs wurden ihr richtig symphatisch. Sie musste zwar einiges über sich erfinden, aber dafür hatten die Jungs ihr auch Sachen über sich erzählt, die meistens lustig waren. "Ja. Ich meine du bist nett, freundlich - "

"Nett und freundlich ist dasselbe Krone."

"Tatze… nerv mich nicht." James konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Also - nett, freundlich, offen, okay vielleicht ein bisschen ruhig und lustig. Du kannst über unsere Witze lachen. Lily meckert uns immer an. Und wir könnten es auch verstehen, wenn du lieber mit Lily als mit uns befreundet - "

"Mach mal halblang", sagte Hermine und lächelte die drei an, "ich such mir meine Freunde selbst aus. Und wenn ich mit euch und Lily befreundet bin, und sie hätte ein Problem damit, was ich bezweifle, wäre es wirklich ihr Problem nicht eures und nicht meins. Ich mag euch und das ändert sich nicht, nur weil Lily euch vielleicht nicht mag."

Die drei sagten erstmal nichts und schauten sich an. "Du bist cool", sagte Sirius und grinste sie an. "Alles klar", meinte Hermine nur, musste aber auch grinsen.

"Ich denke Lily mag euch auch, nur will sie es nicht so richtig zeigen", fügte sie hinzu.

"Remus mag sie ja, aber uns…", sagte James.

°Er macht sich wirklich Gedanken darum…°, dachte Hermine und musste lächeln. "ich denke ich geh dann mal wieder in den Schlafsaal, die anderen werden bald aufwachen."

Die Jungs nickten und verabschiedeten sich mit einem "Bis später" ebenfalls in ihren Schlafsaal. Das übrige Essen nahmen sie natürlich mit.

Hermine lief die Treppen hoch in ihren Schlafraum und stellte fest, dass die anderen noch schliefen. Zu verübeln war es ihnen nicht, es war erst 6 Uhr morgens, die Sonne ging auf und langsam erhellten einige Strahlen den Schlafsaal. Hermine zog schnell ihre Kleidung an und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Heute würde ihr zweiter Tag in der Vergangenheit sein… Was heute wohl alles passieren würde? Es war Sonntag, also haben sie nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Sie würde sich wohl überraschen lassen müssen….

--------------------------------------------------------------

So das war das 2. Kapitel

Ich weiß nicht, ich denke es ist ein wenig misslungen oder langweilig…

Na ja ihr könnt mir ja sagen, wie ihr es fandet! (Freue mich über jede Kritik!)

LG

nYmPhAdOrAt0nKs

Yumiko


	4. Chapter 3

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 3: Unangenehme Begegnungen und Unterhaltungen

Hermine vertrieb sich die Zeit, in der Lily noch schlief, damit ihre Schulbücher zu durchforschen. Diese waren eigentlich nicht viel anders als die Bücher die sie im 7. Jahr ihrer Zeit hatte. Nur hier und da war mal ein Wort anders geschrieben oder ein Zauberspruch anders erklärt.

Sie klappte das Buch zu, ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nach hinten fallen und seufzte tief aus. Ihr war langweilig, aber was sollte sie machen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es halb acht war. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ging zu Lilys Bett. Leicht stupste sie diese an. "Aufstehen, Lily. Es ist halb acht und es gibt gleich frühstück und ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich im Schlafanzug in die große Halle setzen willst." Als Lily daraufhin nicht reagierte, zog Hermine ihr die Bettdecke weg und stupste sie erneut an. "Hey, Schlafmütze! Genug geschlafen", sagte sie etwas lauter. Lily brummte leise und wollte die Decke wieder zu sich ziehen, doch Hermine hielt sie weiterhin fest.

"Wie spät ist es?", gähnte Lily und rieb sich die Augen. "Halb acht", erwiderte Hermine. "So früh? Wieso weckst du mich dann? Ich frühstücke Sonntags eigentlich nicht¼ Da schlaf ich immer länger¼", sagte Lily müde. "Kann ich ja nicht wissen", murmelte Hermine und gab ihr die Decke wieder, "dann schlaf eben weiter und¼" Hermine sprach nicht weiter. "Was und?", fragte Lily und sah Hermine an.

"Träum weiter, was du geträumt hast", vollendete Hermine ihren Satz und grinste zu Lily. "Ich weiß gar nicht mehr was ich geträumt habe", meinte Lily leise und deckte sich wieder zu. "Nun ja¼ geredet hast du auf jeden Fall von einer bestimmten Person", meinte Hermine und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, während sie zu ihrem Schrank lief. "Was soll das heißen?", fragte Lily und saß mit einem Mal aufrecht im Bett. "Na ja¼ Hin und wieder ist ein Name gefallen¼", Hermine grinste. "Komm zum Punkt, Hermine, bitte", bat Lily und sah leicht ängstlich aus. Hermine hatte währenddessen eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover aus ihrem Schrank geholt. Die Kleider hatte Madam Pomfrey ihr alle besorgt und dafür war Hermine dankbar, denn sie wollte heute doch nicht die Schuluniform anziehen, die sie gerade noch trug. "Was hat James denn gemacht, dass du sogar von ihm träumst? Und du hast ihn nicht beim Nachnamen genannt¼ sondern einfach James", sagte Hermine, begab sich ins Bad und ließ eine tief errötete Lily auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

Als Hermine wieder aus dem Bad kam, ihre Schuluniform fein säuberlich wieder in den Schrank räumte und schließlich ihren schwarzen Pullover und die dunkelblaue Jeans trug, bemerkte sie, dass Mary und Leyla nicht mehr im Schlafsaal waren. Lily lag wieder friedlich schlafend in ihre Decke gekuschelt und lächelte leicht im Schlaf. °Wahrscheinlich träumt sie jetzt wirklich von James°, dachte Hermine und konnte sich ein weiteres Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie kämmte sich noch die Haare durch und schaute sich dann im Spiegel an. Unter ihren Augen konnte man leichte Augenringe erkennen, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, viel geschlafen hatte sie ja nicht. "Meine Haare sehen schrecklich aus¼", murmelte sie und blickte düster auf ihre Lockenmähne. Dann seufzte sie und ging leise aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Wenn Lily nichts essen wollte, bitte, aber sie hatte Hunger und so begab sie sich nach kurzem zögern in die große Halle.

Sie ging gerade die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter als die Kerkertür aufsprang und 4 Slytherins herauskamen, die Hermine alle in schlechter Erinnerung hatte. "Na was haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht die neue? Eine Griffindor? Ach ja und ein Schlammblut bist du ja auch noch¼", sagte ein Junge mit platinblonden Haaren und schaute Hermine abfällig an. Das war Lucius Malfoy, der Junge, oder in ihrer Zeit Mann, dem sie es verdankte hier zu sein.

Hinter ihm kicherten 2 Mädchen, eine ebenfalls platinblonde und eine schwarzhaarige, die sie als Narzissa und Bellatrix Black identifizierte. Neben den drei stand ein Junge mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren, die wie ein Vorhang um sein Gesicht fielen. Severus Snape.

Die 4 musterten Hermine mit gehässigem Grinsen und Hermine schaute sie nur kalt an. In ihrer Zeit hasste Hermine alle 4. Lucius war daran Schuld, dass sie überhaupt in der Vergangenheit gelandet war, Narzissa war seine Frau und sie hasste sie einfach schon deswegen, weil sie arrogant und eine Todesserin war, Bellatrix hatte viele Menschen getötet oder daran gehindert normal Leben zu können, wie zum Beispiel, Sirius oder Neville Longbottoms Eltern Alice und Frank Longbottom und Snape war ihr eigentlicher Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er zog bei jeder kleinsten Gelegenheit oder auch einfach mal ohne Grund, Griffindor Punkte ab und verachtete vor allem Harry.

"Oh, traut sich das kleine Schlammblut etwa nicht etwas zu uns zu sagen?", fragte Lucius weiterhin belustigt, "oder weißt du gar nicht was ein Schlammblut ist? Natürlich, weißt du das nicht¼ Schlammblüter wissen gar nichts von wahrer Magie. Sind noch schlimmer als Halbblüter. Sie bringen eine Schande über die echten Zauberer auf dieser Erde, den Reinblütern." Lucius schaute sie abfällig an, grinste dann zu seinen 3 Freunden und setzte sich in Bewegung um in die große Halle zu gehen. "Das heißt dein Meister bringt Schande über dich, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine kalt. Die 4 blieben auf der Stelle stehen und drehten sich zu Hermine um. In ihren Blicken war eindeutig Hass und Wut zu erkennen. Gerade wollte Bellatrix was sagen, als James, Sirius, Remus und Peter dazu kamen.

"Lasst sie doch einfach in Ruhe, Slytherins", sagte James. Sirius warf seinen zwei Cousinen einen vernichteten Blick zu und die vier stellten sich zu Hermine.

Doch Bellatrix ignorierte sowohl die Blicke Sirius' als auch James' Worte. "Was hast du gerade eben gesagt, du dreckiges Schlammblut?", zischte sie. "Du hast mich schon verstanden", antwortete Hermine gleichgültig. Erneut setzte Bellatrix an. "Sei still!", zischte Lucius zu ihr. Er ging einige Schritte auf Hermine, die bereits die Treppen ganz heruntergestiegen war, zu. "Ich weiß nicht wen du mit "Meister" meinst¼ aber dennoch wundert es mich, dass du meinen Namen kennst. Ich habe ihn dir nicht gesagt", sagte er ruhig und schaute Hermine eindringlich an. Hermine antwortete nicht und hielt dem Blick stand. Snape, der sich bisher im Hintergrund hielt, ging nun auf Lucius zu und zog ihn an der Schulter zurück. "Lass sie einfach, sie wird deinen Namen einfach irgendwo aufgeschnappt haben. Ich will nicht länger bei einem Schlammblut rumstehen." Lucius nickte. "Du hast Recht, Severus." "Also ich persönlich finde Reinblüter, die sich einem Halbblüter untergeben erheblich bedauernswerter als 'Schlammblüter' ", sagte Hermine und nun war sie diejenige die provozierte, "wobei sich da nicht alle von euch angesprochen fühlen sollen." Ihr Blick galt nun Snape, der den seinen schnell abwandte.

"Ach ja¼ vielleicht solltet ihr euren linken Unterarm besser verdecken, anders kommt man schnell auf - wie soll ich sagen - dumme Gedanken?", Hermine lächelte hämisch und ging an den Slytherins vorbei, "schönen Tag noch." Damit verschwand sie in der großen Halle. Ihr folgten verdutzte Rumtreiber, denen das Fragezeichen förmlich im Gesicht stand. Außer einem¼

Sie setzten sich zu Hermine und schauten sie perplex an. "Was ist?", fragte sie und nahm einen weiteren Löffel von ihrem Müsli. "Was war das eben?", fragte Remus verwundert, "von was hast du geredet?" "Nicht so wichtig", wimmelte Hermine die Frage lächelnd ab. Sie schaute kurz zu Peter, der leicht zusammenzuckte und seinen Blick auf seinen Toast richtete. Hermine sah, dass die anderen 3 sie immer noch fragend ansahen. "Reinblüter die sich einem Halbblüter untergeben? Meinst du damit etwa Lo - " Hermine nickte bevor James fertig gesprochen hatte. "Du meinst sie sind Anhänger von ihm und haben das dunkle Mal am linken Unterarm?", fragte Sirius flüsternd und schaute Hermine an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "ich weiß, dass es sich blöd anhört. Aber ja, sind sie. Ich glaub es nicht, ich weiß es. Frag mich aber nicht woher..", fügte Hermine hinzu. "Ne, hört sich nicht blöd an. Bei meinen Cousinen kann ich mir das gut vorstellen¼ Sie reden eigentlich ununterbrochen von dunklen Künsten und so weiter", erwiderte Sirius und sein Blick verdüsterte sich, "und dann soll noch mal jemand sagen ich sei ne Schande für die Familie. Ich bin der einzige Griffindor und anscheinend auch der einzige aus meiner Familie, der kein Todesser ist." "Es heißt nicht, dass nur Slytherins Todesser werden. Es können Schüler aus allen Häusern betroffen sein¼ und vielleicht auch Schüler aus Griffindor, die sich gerne Zauberer anschließen, die stärker sind als sie selbst, damit sie beschützt werden¼", wieder warf Hermine einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Peter, den die anderen aber nicht sahen.

"Könnten wir jetzt das Thema wechseln?", fragte Peter schnell, bevor einer der anderen drei etwas erwidern konnte. Hermine lächelte kurz kühl. °Kein Wunder, dass er das Thema wechseln will¼°, dachte sie bitter.

So redeten sie nicht weiter über die Todesser und Lord Voldemort. Hermine hielt sich aus dem Gespräch von den Jungs lieber raus und hörte nur zu. Sie schaute ab und zu mal zu Peter, der sichtlich erleichtert war über etwas anderes sprechen zu können und ihr Blick wanderte auch einmal kurz zum Slytherintisch, an dem Lucius, Narzissa, Bellatrix und Snape saßen. Ihr Blick traf auf den von Snape, welcher sie misstrauisch anschaute. "Was hältst du davon, Hermine?", fragte James grinsend. "Hm? Entschuldige, ich war kurz abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?" "Wir haben überlegt Snivellus mal wieder einen Streich zu spielen", sagte Sirius und grinste ebenfalls. "Snivellus?", fragte Hermine nach, obwohl sie natürlich genau wusste wer gemeint war, aber die Jungs hatten es ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt. "Snape", sagte James, "wir spielen ihm gerne Streiche." "Ähm, das könnt ihr machen wie ihr wollt¼", sagte Hermine und lächelte, "ich kann euch nichts verbieten. Und verpetzten werde ich euch auch nicht", fügte sie hinzu als Sirius gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte und ihn nach dieser Aussagen wieder schloss und zu James grinste. "Gut", sagte sie gleichzeitig.

"Nichts gut", murmelte Peter ihnen zu. "Wieso?", fragte James irritiert. Doch Peter brauchte es gar nicht zu beantworten, er erkannte den Grund, als er eine Stimme hinter sich wahrnahm. "Ihr werdet ihm keine Streiche spielen!" Da stand Lily und sah Sirius und James funkelnd an. "Lily¼ Ähm¼ Guten Morgen", sagte James und grinste leicht, "wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht. So etwas würde uns im Traum doch nicht einfallen." "Ja, alles klar, Potter. Wenn ich mitbekomme, dass ihr ihn auch nur in kleinste Schwierigkeiten bringt, seit ihr dran!", fauchte sie die beiden weiter an, "und von dir" - sie wandte sich an Hermine - "hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du ihnen das durchgehen lassen würdest." "Ich?", fragte Hermine gespielt geschockt und klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern. Die anderen lachten und auch Lily musste leicht lächeln. Sie setzte sich zu den Jungs und Hermine und fing an zu essen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich James und Sirius auf den Weg zum Quidditsch-Training, Remus, Peter, Lily und Hermine gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich an den Kamin. "Wo warst du eigentlich heute Nacht, Hermine? Als ich kurz aufgewacht bin, war dein Bett leer", Lily sah Hermine an. "Hm¼", sagte sie und grinste, "vielleicht konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr mit anhören, wie du um schlaf die ganze Zeit von James gesprochen hast." Lily errötete und Peter und Remus schauten sie überrascht an. "Das stimmt ja gar nicht", verteidigte sie sich, warf ein Kissen nach Hermine und wurde noch eine Spur röter. Hermine und die anderen beiden lachten. "ich meine es ernst¼", sagte Lily und wirkte leicht beleidigt, "nun¼ jedenfalls könnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern von Potter geträumt zu haben¼ Wehe ihr sagt auch nur ein Wort davon zu ihm."

"Machen wir schon nicht, keine Angst", versprach Remus lächelnd. "Gut, danke", erwiderte Lily und nahm wieder eine normale Farbe an. Einige Minuten schwiegen die vier und schauten ins Feuer.

"Wie kann man sich als Freund ausgeben, andere glauben lassen, dass man ihm vertrauen kann und sie dann verraten?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile leise, dennoch hatten die drei ihre Worte verstanden. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte Lily und schaute sie überrascht an. "Ich hab nur nachgedacht¼", sagte Hermine und schaute die drei an. "Hast du solch eine Erfahrung schon mal gemacht?", fragte Remus und schaute Hermine schon fast bemitleidend an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht. "Nicht direkt¼ Sagen wir ich kenne Leute, die so eine Situation einmal haben werden, wenn sich nichts ändert¼" "Kennen wir die auch?", fragte Lily. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie kämpfte gerade wieder mit den Tränen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass genau diejenigen vor ihr saßen¼ zusammen mit dem Verräter. Sie durfte in der Vergangenheit nichts verändern, das wusste sie genau, also versuchte sie die anderen langsam selbst draufzustoßen. "Was würdest du in solch einer Situation machen, Peter?", fragte sie, musste sich bemühen nicht abfällig zu klingen und schaute ihn eindringlich an. Die anderen beiden wandten ihren Blick ebenfalls zu Peter. "Ich¼ ich¼ Ähm¼ na ja¼", stammelte er. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte leise. °Elender Bastard°, beinahe hätte sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Wirkung, die sie damit erzielen wollte, auch wirklich erzielt hatte.

Aber sie merkte, dass Remus leicht die Stirn runzelte und Peter kurz musterte, dann wandte er den Blick wieder zu Hermine, als ob er wirklich fragen wollte, ob sie Peter meinte. Aber er fragte nichts. Lily, die sowieso dachte, Peter wäre ein liebenswürdiger und hilfebedürftiger kleiner Junge, reagierte gar nicht.

Nach dieser Frage kehrte Stille ein, die erst wieder unterbrochen wurde, als Sirius und James den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. "Quidditsch im Winter¼ schrecklich", jammerte Sirius und war kurz darauf mit James im Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden um sich umzuziehen. Als sie wieder runter kamen erzählten sie was alles schief gegangen waren und alle, mit Ausnahme von Lily lachten. Sie musste auch ab und zu mal grinsen, aber traute sich nicht wirklich sich dazu zu äußern und richtig zu lachen.

"Du hättest früher auf die Schule kommen sollen", sagte Sirius zu Hermine und grinste. "Wieso?", fragte sie überrascht. "Jetzt ist Lily als auch bei uns, sonst bevorzugt sie es lieber Abstand von uns zu halten", antwortete Sirius und deutete so auf James, dass nur sie es sehen konnte. "Verstehe", meinte Hermine und musste nun ebenfalls grinsen.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile miteinander, wobei Lily und Hermine, die Jungs alleine streiten ließen und sich raushielten.

"Hey, schaut mal!", sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Mary und Leyla waren gerade reingekommen und ihr Blick hing an dem Kalender. "Heute ist Vollmondnacht!", sagte Mary. "Voll gruselig", sagte Leyla, "wir haben Werwölfe ja gerade erst in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgenommen¼ Eklige Viecher." Keiner reagierte darauf, nur Remus Gesichtsfarbe wurde etwas blasser. "Was habt ihr gegen Werwölfe?", fragte Hermine frei raus und sah Mary und Leyla an. Die Blicke der 4 Jungs wanderten von den anderen beiden Mädchen zu Hermine. "Die sind widerwärtig und furchtbar!", sagte Mary angewidert und schaute Hermine verständnislos an, "du weißt wohl nicht sehr viel über diese Viecher." "Ich weiß vielleicht mehr über Werwölfe als mir lieb ist", sagte Hermine knapp und schnitt somit Leyla, die etwas sagen wollte, das Wort ab. "Werwölfe sind im Prinzip keine schlechte Wesen, und sie sind - wie du es sagst - auch keine widerwärtigen Viecher. Und außerdem können sich die meisten Werwölfe ihr Schicksal nicht aussuchen. Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass manche Menschen von einem Werwolf gebissen worden sind und es hassen, dass sie sich jede Vollmond Nacht verwandeln müssen? Was würdest du machen, wenn du von einem Werwolf gebissen werden würdest? Dich umbringen? Wohl kaum. Du hättest Angst, alleine durchs Leben zu gehen, Angst, dass wenn du Freunde hast und du es ihnen sagst, dass sie dich im Stich lassen. Und mit so was müssen einige Werwölfe leben und das ist nicht leicht."

Keiner sagte nun etwas und Hermine sah Mary und Leyla immer noch an. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass Remus wieder mehr Farbe angenommen hatte und erleichtert wirkte. "Sonst noch ein Problem?", fragte Hermine Mary, die sie entsetzt anschaute, und stand auf. "Du kennst einen Werwolf, oder? Oder du bist selbst einer! Anders wüsstest du nicht wie sich ein Werwolf fühlt!", sagte Leyla und schaute leicht ängstlich zu Hermine, die nun an der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal stand.

"Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass ich selbst ein Werwolf bin, aber vielleicht kenn ich einen. Aber das geht dich ja wohl kaum etwas an. Du solltest einfach nicht schlecht von Dingen reden, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass du weißt was für Schmerzen ein Werwolf durchleiden muss in seiner monatlichen Verwandlung. Größere Schmerzen, als du jemals in deinem Leben empfinden kannst, auch wenn deine Vergangenheit noch so schrecklich wäre. Ein Werwolf weiß nach seiner Verwandlung nicht mehr, dass er eigentlich ein Mensch ist und versteht nicht was er tut, weshalb er sich öfters selbst verletzt. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss dringend an die frische Luft", meinte Hermine kühl, lief schnell in den Schlafsaal, suchte in ihrem Schrank nach einer Winterjacke, fand schließlich einen braunen Mantel, zog ihn an und ging unter den Blicken von Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Mary und Leyla aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum¼

--

So, das war dann mal das Kapitel.

Das nächste ist schon in Arbeit

Ich wollte mich auch noch für eure lieben Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel bedanken!

Also, danke

Freut mich, dass euch die FF gefällt und ich werde mir weiterhin Mühe mit ihr geben ;)

Bis zum nächten Kap

nYmPhAdOrAt0nKs

TenTen-chan

Yumiko


	5. Chapter 4

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 4: Spaziergang und klärendes Gespräch

°Ich hätte nichts sagen dürfen! Ich hätte meine Klappe halten sollen!° Hermine lief wütend die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie war sauer auf sich selbst, da sie die Beherrschung verloren hatte. °Wieso hab ich nicht einfach meine dämliche Klappe gehalten und Mary ignoriert?° Ein kalter Wind wehte über die Ländereien und Hermine machte ihren Mantel fester zu. Bevor sie überhaupt wusste wo sie hinlaufen sollte, fand sie sich am See wieder. Unwillkürlich zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ab. In ihrer Zeit hatte sie sich auch immer an den See begeben, wenn sie sauer oder traurig war oder einfach mal alleine sein wollte, und sich an die alte Eiche gesetzt. Oder sie war zu Hagrid gegangen und redete mit ihm darüber, ihm konnte sie eigentlich alles anvertrauen… aber nicht hier, nicht in dieser Zeit.

Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich an die Eiche an. Mit leerem Blick schaute sie auf den See, während sie sich innerlich immer noch über sich selbst ärgerte und noch leicht vor Wut kochte. Sie seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief durch bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und feststellte, dass es zu schneien begonnen hatte. Wieder lächelte sie. Sie liebte den Winter. Die weißen Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel herunterflogen und sich auf der Erde ansammelten hatten irgendwie etwas beruhigendes und außerdem war sie froh, dass es im Winter so kalt war, dass man lange Kleidung anziehen musste. Somit sparte sie sich unangenehme Fragen zu ihren Verletzungen. Daran hätte sie jetzt nicht denken sollen… Ihre Stimmung änderte sich wieder und sie schaute leicht traurig auf die dünne Schicht Schnee die liegen geblieben war. °Ron, Harry, und alle anderen… ich würde zu gerne wissen wie es euch allen geht…° Stumme Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über Hermines Wangen. Sie rutschte am Baumstamm runter, sodass sie nun auf dem Boden saß. Ob ihre Kleidung nun nass wurde oder sie vor Kälte erfrieren würde war ihr in diesem Moment so ziemlich egal. Sie ließ ihren Tränen, die sie nun schon öfters zurückgehalten hatte, freien Lauf. Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie das alles nicht mehr ertragen könnte. Der Wunsch, zu wissen, was mit ihren ganzen Freunden und ihrer Familie geschehen war, war so stark, dennoch hatte sie zugleich auch Angst davor, es zu erfahren. Sie wollte zurück, zurück in ihre Zeit, zurück zu ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, in ein normales Leben… Wenn sie damals mit 11 Jahren gewusst hätte, was ihr in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts alles passieren würde, hätte sie die Aufnahme abgelehnt und wäre weiterhin als normales Mädchen in eine Muggelschule gegangen.

Sie schluchzte leise auf. Was wäre wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehrt und alle ihre Freunde und ihre Familie tot sind? Was wenn sie dann ganz alleine ist und Voldemort womöglich die Herrschaft übernommen hat? Oder was wäre wenn sie gar nicht in ihre Zeit zurückkehren könnte… Sie könnte hier nicht untätig rumsitzen… °Voldemort ist zu dieser Zeit noch nicht so stark… Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Zukunft vor ihm zu schützen…°, dachte Hermine und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Nein, so was durfte sie erst gar nicht denken! Die Vergangenheit darf man nicht verändern, auch wenn sie die ganze Welt verbessern würde…

"Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Eine Stimme, die sich näherte, ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Sie wischte sich schnell noch mal die neu aufgekommenen Tränen weg und schaute schließlich auf. "Remus", sagte sie leicht überrascht, "ja klar. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es wurde wohl eher eine gequälte Grimasse, da Remus sie nun mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. "Sicher?", fragte er vorsichtig und stand nun neben ihr. "Nein", gab Hermine zu und richtete sich auf, "aber… ich kanns dir nicht erzählen." Hermine schaute ihn nicht an sondern hatte ihren Blick aufs Wasser gerichtet. "Schon in Ordnung", sagte Remus und lächelte aufmunternd. Hermine sah ihn dankbar an und erwiderte das Lächeln leicht, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder abwandte. "Mary und Leyla denken jetzt du seist ein Werwolf…", sagte Remus nach einiger Zeit. "Hmpf", gab Hermine verachtend von sich, obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte, "die können denken was sie wollen." "Kennst du einen Werwolf?", fragte Remus weiter immer darauf bedacht nicht zu aufdringlich zu werden und man konnte ihm anerkennen, dass es für ihn nicht so leicht war darüber zu reden, er aber doch interessiert war. "Nein", antwortete Hermine leicht lächelnd, "aber ich bin sicher, es gibt irgendwo auf der Welt auch nette Werwölfe…" "Hm… Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte er leise.

"Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", fragte Hermine um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. "Peter hat Lily gebeten, dass sie ihm in Kräuterkunde hilft und James und Sirius sind zu McGonagall gerufen worden… Wer weiß was sie wieder angestellt haben…", seufzte Remus, musste aber leicht grinsen. "Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", meinte Hermine. "Bei denen weiß man nie… Man kann sie nicht wirklich so gut einschätzen… Sie sind zu vielem fähig", sagte Remus achselzuckend, "bisher sind sie überall noch mit Nachsitzen oder kleinen Strafen rausgekommen." "Sie sind anscheinend nicht nut Meister der Streicher sondern auch der Ausreden", grinste Hermine. "Ja, scheint so", lachte Remus.

Ein Schweigen zwischen den beiden begann, da keiner mehr so recht wusste was er sagen sollte. "Oh ihr seit ja sehr gesprächig", wurde die Stille nach einer Weile unterbrochen. Remus und Hermine drehten sich um. James und Sirius kamen auf sie zu. "Wir haben eben nicht so viel Schwachsinn wie ihr im Kopf über den man reden kann", gab Remus zurück. Sirius zog einen Schmollmund, grinste dann aber. "Du bist ja nur neidisch, Moony." "Klar bin ich das", sagte Remus sarkastisch. "Jetzt fangt nicht wieder an euch zu streiten", ermahnte James sie. "Wir doch nicht! Wie kommst du nur auf so etwas Krone?", fragten beide wie aus einem Mund und schauten ihn gespielt schockiert an. Die 4 lachten. "Was wollte McGonagall von euch?", fragte Remus seine beiden Freunde. "Ach, weil wir letztens in Verwandlung unserer Tassen in Regenwürmer statt Hamster verwandelt haben und sie Snape in die Suppe gemischt haben…", grinste James. "Zu blöd, dass ers gemerkt hat", sagte Sirius trauernd. Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Schüttel du nicht den Kopf, du musst ja auch was gemacht haben", sagte Sirius und grinste zu Hermine. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. "Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?", fragte sie verdutzt. "Das fragen wir ja dich", erwiderte James, "auf jeden Fall will McGonagall dich jetzt sehen. Sie hat gesagt wir sollen dich suchen und dich zu ihr schicken." Wieso sollte McGonagall Hermine sprechen wollen? Doch ihr kam schon eine Idee. "Okay, danke", sagte Hermine, verabschiedete sich schnell und ließ die 3 Jungs verdutzt zurück.

Sie rannte rauf zum Schulgebäude, nahm dann immer 2 Treppen auf einmal und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro. Zumindest hoffte sie das, denn es könnte ja sein, dass ihr Büro wo anders lag als in ihrer Zeit. Doch sie hatte Glück. Als sie an die hölzerne Tür klopfte wurde sie von Professor McGonagalls Stimme gebeten einzutreten.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor", sagte Hermine freundlich. "Miss Granger. Ja, nehmen sie doch Platz. Der Schulleiter wird auch gleich da sein", sagte McGonagall und wies auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Hermine setzte sich und sah sich nervös um. °Wenn Dumbledore auch mit mir reden will, kann es ja nur um die eine Sachen gehen… Jetzt werde ich also erfahren ob ich wieder in meine Zeit kann oder nicht…° Hermine schaute nachdenklich auf ihre Schuhe, ihr wurde mulmig. °Will ich es wirklich wissen? Was wenn ich wirklich nicht zurück kann… Ich werde mich nicht der Zukunft hingeben und werde mich auch nicht dazu zwingen und das sag ich Professor Dumbledore dann auch…° Das mulmige Gefühl verdrängend und mit neuem Mut schaute Hermine auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Professor Dumbledore eintrat. "Guten Tag, Miss Granger", grüßte er freundlich, "Minerva." Er nickte McGonagall zu. "Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore", grüßte Hermine. Die beiden Lehrer setzten sich und musterten Hermine eindringlich.

"Ich denke Sie wissen um was es in diesem Gespräch geht?", fragte Dumbledore und schaute Hermine an. Sie nickte. "Nun denn, bevor ich Ihnen eine Antwort darauf gebe, möchte ich jedoch eins wissen, Miss Granger", fuhr er fort. Hermine sah auf in das ernste Gesicht des Schulleiters. "Was werden Sie machen, wenn Sie nicht in ihre Zeit zurückkehren können?" Auch Professor McGonagall schaute Hermine nun ernst an. "Ich werde mir hier ein Leben aufbauen müssen, aber…" Sie stoppte. Sollte sie es wirklich aussprechen? Wie würden die Professoren reagieren? Vielleicht würde man sie von der Schule schicken und sie hätte keine Chance ein neues Leben anzufangen… Sie atmete tief aus.

"…ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich nur tatenlos hier rumsitze und zusehe wie jeder in seinen Tod reinläuft." McGonagall öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Hermine, welche sich denken konnte, was sie sagen wollte, fuhr fort. "Ich weiß, dass man in der Vergangenheit nichts verändern soll, aber ich wurde auch schon von anderen gesehen und das soll man in der Vergangenheit auch nicht, oder? Es heißt doch, dass man in der Vergangenheit nichts verändern darf und von niemanden gesehen werden darf, doch ich wurde schon gesehen und zwar von vielen. Die Vergangenheit ist schon verändert… und wenn man durch Veränderungen die Zukunft verbessern kann, wieso sollte man es nicht tun?" Zum Schluss wurde Hermines Stimme immer leiser und sie hatte Mühe ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie war überrascht, als sich auf Dumbledores Lippen ein Lächeln zeigte. "Das ist vollkommen richtig, Miss Granger. Ihre Klugheit und Ihr Mut Tatsachen zu ändern ist echt erstaunlich." Hermine schwieg. Professor McGonagall, die vorher noch etwas erwidern wollte, ließ es lieber bleiben und schwieg ebenfalls. "Nun… ich werde es auf eine sanftere Art sagen, wie es ist…", fing Dumbledore nach einer Weile ruhig an, "wir haben verschiedene Zauber erforscht, mit denen es möglich gewesen wäre, Sie in Ihre Zeit zurückzubringen. Um die Zauber zu testen haben wir ihn an einem anderen Zauberer ausprobiert, dennoch… alle sind fehlgeschlagen." Hermine konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und schaute Dumbledore weiterhin an. "Wir kennen nun auch die Ursache dafür… Ihre Zeit… na ja… die gibt's nicht mehr", sagte Dumbledore schließlich und wartete Hermines Reaktion ab. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Gibt's nicht mehr? A-aber wie kann das sein?? Ich meine…" Hermine versagt die Stimme. "Das ist uns nicht unbekannt…", meldete sich jetzt Professor McGonagall zu Wort, "Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat einen mächtigen Zauber ausgelöst, der die Zukunft komplett auslöscht… Es ist so als hätte noch nie jemand in dieser Zeit gelebt…" Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Das konnte doch einfach nich wahr sein. Wie sollte das denn gehen und wieso sollte Voldemort so etwas machen, wenn er gerade den Kampf anscheinend gewonnen hatte.

Keiner sagte etwas. "Wie kann das sein? Wieso sollte Voldemort so etwas machen, wenn er gerade gewonnen hatte?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt. "Genau das ist der Punkt", sagte Dumbledore und auch seine Stimme wurde nun etwas belegter, "er hatte nicht gewonnen, er bemerkte, dass Harry Potter ihm überlegen war und löste somit diesen Zauber aus… Eine Zukunft gibt es nicht… Nur diese, die wir machen, also…", er machte eine kurze Pause und musterte Hermine, die in ihrem Stuhl zusammengesunken war. "…kannst man in der Vergangenheit vieles verändern, das die Zukunft nicht beeinflusst, da es diese momentan nicht gibt." "Woher wollen Sie das alles wissen, wenn Sie nicht in die Zukunft gehen konnten? Wie können Sie wissen, dass Voldemort nicht gewonnen hat und deshalb diesen Zauber angewandt hat?", fragte Hermine und gewann ihre Fassung wieder. Dumbledore seufzte. "Ich dachte mir, dass du das fragen würdest. Ich darf doch jetzt 'Du' sagen oder?" Dumbledore schaute zu Hermine, welche leicht nickte. "Wir haben eine sehr begabte Wahrsagerin gefragt… sie hat das alles in ihrer Kugel gesehen", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. "Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass diese Wahrsagerin nicht gelogen hat?", fragte Hermine stur. "Woher sollte die Wahrsagerin alle Namen deiner Freunde kennen, obwohl wir keinen ihr gegenüber erwähnt haben?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig zurück. Hermine schwieg. Sie musste es glauben, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. Die Tränen die jetzt aufkamen konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, stumm rannen sie über ihre Wangen. Professor McGonagall gab ihr ein Taschentuch, welches Hermine mit einem leisen brüchigen 'Danke' annahm. "Hermine", sagte Dumbledore sanft. Sie schaute auf. "Gibt es hier schon jemanden, dem du vertraust?" Hermine überlegt kurz und nickte dann vorsichtig. "Wem?", fragte Dumbledore. "Lily…", murmelte Hermine. "Gut. Erzähl ihr die Wahrheit… Verschweige ihr aber, dass sie James heiraten wird und einen Sohn namens Harry bekommt… anders wird sich das garantiert auch ändern", fing der Professor an und Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie sollte es jemanden erzählen? Lily wird sie doch für total verrückt halten… "Und lass dir von Lily ihr Wort geben, dass sie es keinem erzählt, wenn du auch den anderen vertraust, weihe sie ein… Wir müssen etwas gegen Lord Voldemort unternehmen, bevor die Zukunft noch schlimmer wird…", endete Dumbledore. Dann stand er auf. "Das wärs dann…" Hermine stand auch auf. "Aufwiedersehen", sagte sie leise und verließ das Büro. Langsam und in Gedanken machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Griffindor - Turm.

°Nichts anmerken lassen°, dachte sie immer wieder und wischte sich nochmals die Tränen weg. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame blieb sie noch mal stehen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie das Passwort sagte und eingelassen wurde. Der große, gemütlich eingerichtete Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Kein Wunder, es war gerade das Abendmahl, aber nachdem was Hermine gerade gehört hatte und was sie erst noch verarbeiten musste, hatte sie absolut keinen Hunger. °Wenn Lily vom Essen kommt, rede ich mit ihr°, nahm Hermine sich vor und zog ihren Mantel, welchen sie immer noch trug, aus, brachte ihn hoch in den Schlafsaal und ließ sich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Mit leerem Blick schaute sie in die Flammen.

Währendessen wurde beim Abendmahl über sie geredet.

"Meint ihr sie ist immer noch bei McGonagall?", fragte James. "Kein Ahnung, aber wenn ja, muss sie ja wirklich etwas ausgefressen haben. Ich kenne niemanden, der solange bei einem Lehrer im Büro sein musste…", sagte Sirius nachdenklich. "Seit ihr Eifersüchtig?", fragte Remus leicht amüsiert, "Weil sie erst 2 Tage hier ist und schon länger im Büro als ihr?" "Hahaha. Du bist ja so witzig", sagte Sirius musste aber grinsen. "Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin ist die mir nicht ganz geheuer", sagte Peter kleinlaut, "die ist einfach komisch und ich mag sie nicht wirklich." "Ne, ich kann sie eigentlich gut leiden, aber sie ist… na ja… ein wenig verschlossen", sagte Sirius. "Oho, Si9rius gibt mal zu, dass er ein Mädchen leiden kann", grinste James vielsagend. "Hahaha. Man ihr seit heute alle so lustig", murrte Sirius. "War doch nur en Scherz, Tatze", sagte James und klopfte im freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Is klar", sagte Sirius und grinste. "Sag du doch auch mal was du von Hermine hältst", sagte Peter zu Lily, die eher unbeteiligt neben Remus saß. "Ich mag sie…", sagte Lily kurz, "Black hat Recht sie ist sehr distanziert und verschlossen…" "Aber?", fragte Remus und schaute Lily an. "Ich glaub sie hat schon ziemlich viel in ihrem Leben durch gemacht…", sagte Lily leise, dennoch konnten alle 4 es verstehen. "Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte James. "Na ja… gestern als sie ihren Schlafanzug angezogen hat… Sie hat überall blaue Flecken oder kleine Wunden…", sagte Lily noch leiser, damit kein anderer es hörte. Die anderen sagten nichts und schauten Lily nur leicht erschrocken an.

"Wenn ihr mich fragt ist sie auch leicht abgemagert…", sagte Remus nach einer Weile. Er erhielt zustimmendes Nicken. "Seit sie hier ist hat sie noch nicht viel gegessen und jetzt ist sie auch wieder nicht hier…", seufzte Lily und schob ihren leeren Teller von sich weg. "Ich glaub ich geh hoch und schau ob sie schon da ist", sagte Lily und stand auf. "Warte wir kommen mit", sagte James und zusammen mit Lily, Remus, Sirius und Peter ging er schließlich zum Griffindor Turm…

--

So, das wars erstmal

Im nächsten kap wird Lily dann aufgeklärt und es wird noch anderes passieren, was ich jetzt natürlich nich verrate ;)

Hoffe euch hat das Kap gefallen!

Bis demnächst!


	6. Chapter 5

Sry! Es hat schon wieder so lange gedauert i-wie bekomm ich das nicht auf die Reihe ^^'

Mir fehlen meistens die Ideen oder die Zeit…

Aber jetzt geht's weiter und ich hoff euch gefällt das Kapitel ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit - Ob das gut geht?

Kapitel 5: Willst du mich verarschen?

"_Ich glaub ich geh hoch und schau ob sie schon da ist", sagte Lily und stand auf. "Warte wir kommen mit", sagte James und zusammen mit Lily, Remus, Sirius und Peter ging er schließlich zum Griffindor Turm…_

"Müssen wir da jetzt wirklich rein? Was ist wenn sie wirklich da is?", fragte Peter leicht zurückhaltend, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame standen, "wie schon gesagt, die is mir nicht ganz geheuer…" "Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, Wurmschwanz", meinte James bestimmt, "du kannst ja gleich in den Jungenschlafsaal gehen. Wir verhalten uns einfach ganz normal." Die anderen nickten. Lily sagte dem Portrait das Passwort, woraufhin es zur Seite schwang und die kleine Gruppe eintreten lies. In den Ecken des Gemeinschaftsraumes, der durch das Kaminfeuer sehr warm und gemütlich aussah, saßen kleinere Gruppen von Schülern, die miteinander redeten oder noch schnell etwas auf Pergament kritzelten, damit es so aussah als hätten sie überhaupt die Schularbeiten angefangen.

Lily entdeckte Hermine auf dem Sessel und ging mit dem anderen, außer Peter, der sich sofort in den Jungenschlafsaal verzogen hatte, zu ihr hin. "Hey", sagte Lily lächelnd. "Hey", grüßte Hermine zurück. Sie gab sich keine Mühe besonders glücklich oder normal zu klingen. °Wenn ichs jetzt nicht mache, traue ich mich nachher wieder nicht… Sie wird mich sowieso für verrückt erklären°, dachte Hermine und seufzte leise. Bevor einer der anderen etwas sagen konnte, wandte sie sich schließlich an Lily. "Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie und schaute sie an. Ein wenig verdutzt nickte Lily nach einiger Zeit. "Entschuldigt uns bitte", meinte Hermine knapp zu den Jungs und zog Lily mit zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie wehrte sich nicht oder riss ihrem Arm los, dazu war sie noch zu überrascht. Hermine lies ihren Arm los, als sie vor dem Mädchenschlafsaal standen und öffnete die Tür. Die beiden traten ein. Hermine schwieg immer noch. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer mit den 5 Betten um. Niemand außer den beiden war hier. "Gut", murmelte Hermine. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und drehte sich dann zu Lily. "Setz dich besser…", sagte sie.

Lily, die immer noch nicht verstand was hier los war, setzte sich auf ihr Bett, welches neben Hermines' stand und schaute erwartend zu ihr auf. Mit einem Seufzen lies sich auch Hermine auf ihr eigenes Bett nieder. "Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll", meinte sie. "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte Lily einfach ohne auf ihre Aussage einzugehen, "ich meine, ich kann dich schon gut leiden, aber du bist total komisch drauf und bist immer so verschlossen und du isst so gut wie gar nichts und außerdem…" Sie stoppte, als sie sah, dass Hermine lächelte. "Was ist jetzt los?", fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Genau das will ich ja versuchen dir zu erklären… Und abgesehen davon, dass du mir kein Wort von dem was ich dir sagen glauben wirst, weiß ich auch nicht wo ich anfangen soll…", meinte Hermine. Lily merkte, dass ihre Stimme bedrückt war und es ihr auch anscheinend schwer fiel darüber zu reden.

"Dann erklär mir zuerst mal wo du die ganzen Verletzungen an deinem Körper her hast…", sagte Lily nach einer Weile zögernd. Hermine seufzte. "Okay ich erzähl dir jetzt alles was damit zu tun hat, dass ich hier bin… Lass mich aber fertig erzählen und unterbrich mich bitte nicht… Das fällt mir sowieso schon schwer genug okay?", sie schaute Lily an, welche nur nickte.

"Ich komme nicht aus dieser Zeit, Lily. Ich weiß, dass sich das blöd anhört, aber es ist so. Normalerweise lebe ich in der Zukunft. Und in eben dieser Zeit, in der ich normalerweise lebe, hat es einen großen Kampf zwischen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern und den anderen Zauberern gegeben. Auch meine Freunde und ich haben gegen ihn gekämpft, da einer meiner Freunde der Grund war, warum Voldemort für eine ganze Weile ziemlich geschwächt und unfähig war etwas anzurichten.

Er hat die ganze Zeit versucht diesen Jungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen; hat im Macht versprochen. Aber er hat nicht auf seine Seite gewechselt, er hätte es nie getan, auch wenn er dann hätte sterben müssen. Voldemort hatte seine Eltern getötet und dafür hat er ihn gehasst. In dem Kampf war ich kurz abgelenkt, als ein Freund von mir wie tot auf dem Boden lag. Ich war so dumm und hab nicht aufgepasst und dann war eigentlich auch alles schon zu spät.

Lucius Malfoy hat mich von hinten angegriffen und mir schließlich einen Zauber aufgehetzt, der mich hier in die Zeit geschickt hat.

Deshalb auch meine Verletzungen… Sie sind alle von dem Krieg. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall haben die ganze Zeit nach einer Lösung gesucht, mich wieder in meine Zeit zu bringen…", erzählte Hermine, wobei sie ihren Blick gesenkt hielt und nur ab und zu Lily anschaute, deren Gesichtsausdruck immer mehr zu Erstaunen wurde. Lily sagte nichts.

"Sie konnten aber keine Lösung finden", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort, "Voldemort hat im Kampf gemerkt, dass der Junge, welchen er umbringen wollte, ihm überlegen war. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und setzte einen starken Zeitzauber ein. Es gibt keine Zukunft mehr… nur die, die wir jetzt machen… Es ist so als wären wir die ersten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt…

Dumbledore sagt, dass sie das von einer berühmten Wahrsagerin wissen…"

Hermine sah auf. Sie konnte Lilys Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich definieren. Sie schaute entsetzt, überrascht und auch unglaubwürdig. Eine ganze Weile lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Die Stille war für Hermine erdrückend und sie hatte Angst… Angst vor Lilys Reaktion. Was, wenn sie ihr nicht glaubt und es in der ganzen Schule rumerzählt, was für bekloppte Fantasien Hermine hätte? °Nein das würde sie nicht tun°, dachte Hermine gleich und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, Lily und ich kanns dir echt nicht verübeln, aber… Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt ich solle es einer vertrauenswürdigen Person sagen", sagte Hermine schließlich.

"Du willst mich doch jetzt verarschen oder?", sagte Lily und schaute Hermine schon fast hoffnungsvoll an. Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das kann doch nicht sein…", sagte Lily verzweifelt und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Hermine erwiderte daraufhin nichts.

"Ich hab ja keine andere Wahl als dir zu glauben…", sagte Lily schließlich nach einigen Minuten, "ich wüsste nicht wieso du dir so etwas ausdenken solltest… und außerdem wusstest du die Namen von einigen, obwohl man sie dir nie gesagt hat…" Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf und lies sich auf ihrem Bett nach hinten fallen. "Kanntest du jemanden von uns in der Zukunft?", fragte Lily, sie war nun doch etwas neugierig geworden.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf und nickte. "Das darf ich dir aber leider nicht sagen… Tut mir Leid", meinte Hermine entschuldigend. "Was solls", sagte Lily schnell, "vielleicht will ichs auch gar nicht wissen." °Das bezweifle ich nicht…°, dachte Hermine.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide wieder. Lily war noch dabei alles zu verarbeiten und konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben und Hermine war einfach froh, dass Lily ihr vertraute und ihr glaubte, was sie gesagt hatte. Die Tränen musste sie stark unterdrücken, sie hatte schon genug geweint. °Meine Tränen können an dem Geschehenen auch nichts ändern… Ich muss mich jetzt zusammenreißen und das beste aus meinem Standort machen…°, dachte Hermine und lächelte leicht, °Harry, Ron… eure Zukunft wird nicht mehr so wie sie vorgesehen war, das verspreche ich euch…°

"Lass uns wieder runter zu Potter und den anderen gehen… Sie werden sich schon fragen was los ist", sagte Lily nach einer Weile. "Du darfst ihnen aber nichts sagen", ermahnte Hermine sie und stand auf. "Mach ich nicht, versprochen", lächelte Lily sie an, "ich bin aber froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast." Hermine lächelte und zusammen gingen die beiden runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen die 3 Jungs zusammen am Kamin und tuschelten miteinander, jedoch verstummten sie, als sie Lily und Hermine kommen sahen und setzen sich wieder normal hin. "Männergespräche?", fragte Lily grinsend, als sie bei ihnen angekommen waren und sich zu ihnen setzten. "Jap, das hat euch Mädels nicht zu interessieren", gab James grinsend zurück. "Schon klar", erwiderte Lily und schaute kurz zu ihm rüber.

"Was musstet ihr denn so dringend bereden?", fragte Sirius. "Das geht euch nichts an", meinte Lily kurz und schaute unauffällig zu Hermine, welche sich mit geschossenen Augen zurückgelehnt hatte und sich aus dem Gespräch völlig raushielt. "Wieso nicht?", fragte James stur. "Frauengespräch", meinte Lily und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Die anderen lachten. "So schnell kriegt man das mit den Männergesprächen zurück", meinte James gespielt beleidigt. "Schmoll nicht", sagte Lily und wuschelte ihm kurz durch die Haare. "Danke, jetzt muss ich es nicht mehr machen", grinste James. Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Hoffnungsloser Fall", murmelte sie, "ihr seit gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte." Sie schaute zu Sirius und James, welche beiden zufrieden grinsten.

"Na, wenn das jetzt nicht mal der Anfang von einer längeren Freundschaft zwischen Lily und James ist", sagte Remus leise zu Hermine. "Anscheinend", sagte sie lächelnd. "Was gibt's da zu flüstern?", fragte Lily und schaute die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Nichts, nichts", sagten Hermine und Remus gleichzeitig und grinsten. "Du, Hermine…", fing Sirius vorsichtig an. Sie sah fragend zu ihm. "Bist du jetzt besser gelaunt wie vorhin?… Du sahst etwas na ja…" "Schon gut, ich weiß was du meinst", unterbrach ihn Hermine, "Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht beachtet hab und noch nicht mal Hallo gesagt hab, aber… ich hatte einfach andere Sachen im Kopf" "Keine Sache", sagte Remus, "wir haben es ja überlebt und jeder ist mal nicht so gut drauf." James und Sirius nickten. "Danke, Jungs", sagte Hermine und lächelte. Und diesmal war es ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Die kleine Gruppe saß noch eine Weile lang zusammen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und alberten rum, bis sie von einer strengen Stimme unterbrochen wurden.

"Mr. Black setzen Sie Mr. Potter wieder auf dem Boden ab!" Sirius, welcher James mit einem Zauber in der Luft rumschweben lies, verfrachtete ihn zurück auf dem Boden und sah zu Professor McGonagall, die eben den Raum betreten hatte und diese Art von Streichen missbilligte. "Mr. Lupin würden Sie bitte mit mir kommen, Sie wissen schon worum es geht", sagte McGonagall und schaute zu Remus. Dieser blickte kurz nach draußen und merkte, dass es schon dunkler geworden war, als er dachte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde er wieder die selben Schmerzen spüren wie im vorherigen Monat und allen Monaten zuvor…

Er stand auf und begab sich zur Professorin. Hermine schaute ihm kurz, fast mitleidig, hinterher. Sie wusste was ihm jetzt davor stand und er tat ihr Leid. Sie hatte in ihrer Zeit ja selbst schon mal mitbekommen, wie er sich verwandelt hatte… "Und Sie alle", ertönte McGonagalls Stimme erneut, wobei sie Lily, Hermine, James und Sirius jeweils kurz ansah, "geht jetzt besser schlafen. Morgen habt Ihr wieder Unterricht." Dann verlies sie zusammen mit Remus den Raum und lies die anderen 4 zurück.

Lily gähnte. "Ich denke wir sollten wirklich schlafen gehen", sagte sie müde. Hermine nickte. "Gute Nacht, Jungs", sagte Hermine zu James und Sirius. "Gute Nacht", verabschiedeten sich die beiden von den Mädchen. Lily winkte nur kurz und gähnte erneut, was James niedergeschlagen wahrnahm und schließlich mit Sirius in den Jungenschlafsaal ging. °Da werden sie wohl nicht all zu lange bleiben°, nahm Hermine an. Sirius und James wussten ja von Remus monatlichen Verwandlungen und standen ihm immer bei. Hermine begab sich nun mit Lily in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Die beiden gingen sich nacheinander im Waschraum fertig machen und legten sich dann schließlich schlafen.

Während Lily eigentlich sofort eingeschlafen war, lag Hermine noch etwas länger wach. Sie wurde den Gedanken einfach nicht los, dass die Slytherins etwas im Schilde führten. Sie hatten beim Frühstück, dauernd zu ihnen geschaut und dabei irgendetwas geredet.

Nach einiger Zeit schaffte Hermine es aber doch ihre Gedanken abzuschütteln und schlief ein.

----------------------------------------------

So, das wars dann mal wieder mit dem Kapitel.

Es ist ziemlich kurz geworden, da ich einfach nicht mehr wusste, was ich noch in das Kapitel einbauen soll, damit es auch nicht zu lang wird…

Dafür wird das nächste Kapitel wieder länger, versprochen ;)

Hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen ^^

In Zukunft werde ich auch versuchen nicht so lange auf die Kapitel warten zu lassen, aber ich hab eben noch 2 andere FFs die ich weiter schreiben muss, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben!

Bis dann^^


	7. Chapter 6

Hey!

Ich weiß ich konnte mein "Versprechen" vom letzen Mal nicht halten...^^'

Es hat wieder ziemlich lange gedauert bis das nächste Kapitel gekommen ist..

Ich weiß nur nie wie ich weiter schreiben soll, oder hab mal keine Lust oder keine Zeit..

Tut mir wirklich, aber hier ist jetzt das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch! =)

Ich kanns übrigens gut verstehen, dass die meisten von euch die FF gar nicht mehr lesen...

---------------------------------

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit - Ob das gut geht?!

Kapitel 6: Nächtliche Ereignisse

[i] Während Lily eigentlich sofort eingeschlafen war, lag Hermine noch etwas länger wach. Sie wurde den Gedanken einfach nicht los, dass die Slytherins etwas im Schilde führten. Sie hatten beim Frühstück, dauernd zu ihnen geschaut und dabei irgendetwas geredet.

Nach einiger Zeit schaffte Hermine es aber doch ihre Gedanken abzuschütteln und schlief ein.[/i]

Im ganzen Schloss war es ruhig. Hier und da konnte man mal leise Stimmen vernehmen, die höchstwahrscheinlich von den Lehrern, die im Schloss Wache schoben kamen, wenn sie sich kurz über den Weg liefen. Aber sonst war nichts wie all die Monate zuvor.

Sirius und James stiegen leise aus ihren Betten und während James seinen Tarnumhang aus der untersten Ecke seines Koffer holte, machte Sirius sich daran Peter zu wecken.

"Wurmschwanz! Wach auf!", sagte er leise und rüttelte ihn leicht. Nach einem unverständlichen Murmeln und einem leisen Grunzen öffnete er schließlich die Augen.

"Komm wir müssen los... Remus wird sich schon verwandelt haben", sagte Sirius, drehte sich dann von Peter weg und ging hinüber zu James.

Peter stand nur widerwillig auf, versuchte es aber zu verbergen. Er streckte sich kurz und gähnte nochmals bevor er ebenfalls zu James ging um kurz danach mit ihm und Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang zu verschwinden.

Sie öffneten und schlossen die Tür des Jungenschlafsaal leise, stiegen dann langsam die Treppen hinunter, liefen auf Zehenspitzen durch den geräumigen Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen schließlich vorsichtig hinter dem Portrait der fetten Dame hervor.

"Seid leise und passt gut auf wo ihr hintretet", warnte James seine beiden Gefährten murmelnd, "McGonagall ist nicht weit von hier entfernt."

Er tippte mit seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab auf die Stelle auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, auf der sich ein kleiner Fleck, der mit Minerva McGonagall beschriftet war, langsam in ihre Richtung bewegte. "Kommt", sagte James leise. Und die drei liefen, unter dem Tarnumhang gut versteckt und komplett unsichtbar, die ganzen Treppen hinunter bis sie in der Eingangshalle standen. Kurz vor der Tür, durch die man auf die Ländereien und unter anderem auch zur peitschenden Weide kam, blieben sie stehen. "Seit ihr bereit?", versicherte sich James flüsternd. Von beiden vernahm er ein leises "Ja".

Sie atmeten noch mal tief durch und nachdem sich James auf der Karte des Rumtreibers versichert hatte, dass kein Lehrer in der Nähe war trat er mit Peter und Sirius, noch immer unter dem Umhang durch die Tür ins Freie.

Sie stoppten abrupt. Nicht weit vor ihnen standen Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape und Narzissa. Sie hatten zum Glück nicht bemerkt, dass die Tür aufgegangen war, da sie sich gerade angeregt unterhielten. James verabreichte Sirius einen leichten Tritt auf den Fuß, da er angefangen hatte, leise zu Knurren.

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Sirius so leise wie es ging, "sie werden es merken, wenn jemand zur peitschenden Weide geht."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Lass mich kurz überlegen", gab James leise zurück.

"Was suchen die überhaupt hier draußen", meckerte Sirius, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war James immer noch keine Idee gekommen, was sie nun machen sollten, genauso wenig wie den anderen zwei.

"Ich lenk sie ab", sagte Peter plötzlich.

"Was?" fragten James und Sirius gleichzeitig.

"Ich lenke sie ab und geht zur peitschenden Weide... Remus braucht einen Wolfshund und einen Hirsch im Moment wohl mehr wie ne kleine Ratte", antwortete Peter den beiden.

"Wow, Peter. Ich hätt nicht gedacht, dass du einmal so mutig sein würdest dich alleine 4 Slytherins zu stellen und dann auch noch den gewissen 4", flüsterte Sirius mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung in seiner Stimme. Peter erwiderte nichts.

"Ist ja eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee, wenn du wirklich damit einverstanden bist, Peter, aber wir brauchen dich, damit du den Knoten der Weide berührst", erwiderte James.

"Sucht einfach in der Nähe einen langen Stock und berührt ihn... Wenn ihr solange unter dem Tarnumhang bleibt, dürfte das doch kein Problem werden oder?", stellte Peter die Frage.

"Da hat er Recht", sagte Sirius.

"Okay, aber... Pass auf dich auf", wandte James sich an Peter.

"Wird schon schief gehen", entgegnete dieser mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Die 3 gingen vorsichtig hinter einen hohen Busch und Peter ging unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. Sirius und James machten sich kurz darauf auf den Weg zur peitschenden Weide. Peter atmete noch mal tief durch bevor er hinter dem Busch hervortrat und in die grinsenden Gesichter der Slytherins blickte.

Hermine schreckte hoch. Wieder hatte sie diesen Alptraum gehabt, der sie nun schon seit sie hier war verfolgte. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt jede Nacht noch mal denselben Traum zu durchleben, aber es verursachte ihr immer noch einen Stich ins Herz wenn sie ihre Freunde so verletzt und hilflos sah.

Sie setzte sich auf und strich sich ihre wirren Haarsträhnen zurück. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem und ihr Herzschlag wieder. Sie seufzte leise und wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als sie das Jaulen eines Werwolfs vernahm. Nun hatte sie wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah in Gedanken bei Remus zur peitschenden Weide. °Hoffentlich schaffen es die Jungs ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen...° Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Ländereinen schweifen und erstarrte nur wenige Sekunden später. Unten am Eingangstor standen 5 Gestalten, 4 ihr sehr gut bekannte Slytherins und eine jämmerliche, kleine, dickliche Gestalt. Als sie erkannte, das es Peter war stieg der Zorn in ihr hoch. °Dieser Mistkerl. Er verrät sie also nicht nur einmal°, dachte Hermine verbittert, °und ich kann ihnen noch nicht mal helfen°. Sie stand da und schaute weiter zu den 5 Schülern hinunter bis ihr etwas wieder einfiel. Da es keine Zukunft mehr gibt, außer die, welche wir nun erschaffen, ist es kein Fehler, wenn man die Zeit so verändert, dass sich vielleicht alles zum Guten wendet. Das hatte McGonagall gesagt und sie hatte Recht. °Ich kann hier nicht einfach rumstehen und zusehen, wie Peter seine "Freunde" verrät!° Hermine zog sich schnell ihre normalen Sachen über ihren Schlafanzug und ging noch mal zum Fenster um nachzuschauen. Lucius und Snape unterhielten sich gerade, während die anderen anscheinend schweigend daneben standen.

Hermine ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals bevor sie doch wieder anhielt. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu Lily, die friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett lag. Hermine ging nach kurzem Überlegen zu ihr hin und rüttelte sie wach.

"Was ist den los?", fragte sich schlaftrunken, "ist schon Morgen?" Gähnend richtete sie sich auf.

"Nein es ist noch nicht Morgen, Lily", sagte Hermine leise um die anderen nicht zu wecken, "aber ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl."

"Was? Wieso das denn? Ist was passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken und war plötzlich hellwach.

"Nein, aber es könnte was passieren. James und Sirius könnte was passieren. Frag bitte nicht warum, aber ich hab einfach das ungute Gefühl, dass Lucius und seine Anhänger etwas vorhaben", erklärte Hermine ihr.

Lily nickte nur. "Was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Nachsehen gehen", erwiderte Hermine kurz, "Lucius, Bellatrix, Narzissa und Snape stehen da unten... Inklusive Petti - Ähm Peter." Hermine richtete sich auf und ging erneut auf die Tür zu.

"Warte ich komme mit. Auch wenn ich Vertrauensschülerin bin und gerade ziemlich viele Regeln breche", meinte Lily seufzend, zog sich schnell was über und folgte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch das Portrait und schließlich die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter.

Das Eingangstor stand offen, als sie unten ankamen und als sie Stimmen hörten, versteckten sich Hermine und Lily schnell dahinter.

"Jetzt sag schon was Potter und Black vorhaben, Pettigrew. Du hast geschworen ihm zu dienen und zu helfen und da Lucius und wir nun mal zu seinen wichtigsten Anhängern im Moment gehören, hast du auch uns zu gehorchen!", fauchte Bellatrix.

"Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich ihm geschworen habe", gab Peter unbeeindruckt zurück.

"Er verhält sich so anders", vernahm Hermine auf einmal Lilys Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um und schaute sie an. "Peter", sagte Lily knapp, "sonst zittert seine Stimme immer, wenn er Slytherins sieht..."

"Sag hallo zu dem Pettigrew den ich kenne...", gab Hermine mit leichtem Verachten in der Stimme leise zurück und spähte wieder durch einen kleinen Spalt zu dem Geschehen draußen.

"Gut Pettigrew. Dann bring uns mal zu ihnen", sagte Lucius und man konnte schon ein freudiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, "mal sehen, was Potter und Black zu unserer kleinen Überraschung sagen." Die anderen lachten.

"Warte kurz, Lucius", meldete sich Snape nun zum ersten mal zu Wort.

"Was ist denn noch, Severus?", fragte der Blonde nun etwas gereizt.

Doch Snape antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wandte seinen Blick zu Peter, welcher leicht zusammenzuckte, seinem Blick aber Stand hielt.

"Was ist mit diesem Schlammbut, namens Granger?", fragte Snape ihn.

"W-Wie meinst du das??", fragte Peter und war überrascht, dass er so etwas fragen. Auch die anderen verstanden nicht wirklich. Doch kurz darauf war Lucius klar geworden, was Severus meinte und schaute Peter abwartend an.

"Ich meine, ob sie irgendwas zu dir gesagt hat... Sie hatte solche Andeutungen gemacht, als wir ihr in der Eingangshalle über den Weg gelaufen sind", antwortete Snape kühl.

Peters Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Ich glaub sie weiß von unserem Dienst für den Dunklen Lord. Sie macht dauernd so Andeutungen und -" Peter schnaubte kurz "-sie denkt ich trage das Mal auf meinem linken Unterarm. Wenn sie das den anderen gesagt hat, werden die sie bald für verrückt erklären, schließlich bin ich nicht mit ihm versehen."

"Das Schlammblut kommt uns schon nicht in die Quere", sagte Bellatrix, "was will die schon gegen uns ausrichten?"

"Bella hat Recht", stimmte Narzissa zu, "können wir jetzt bitte das mit Potter und Black erledigen, bevor wir entdeckt werden? Das könnte ziemlich nach hinten losgehen."

"Ja, kommt", stimmte Lucius ihr zu und die kleine Gruppe ging nun auf die peitschende Weide zu.

Hermine wollte ihnen nachgehen, aber Lily hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

"Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit schon, oder? Deshalb warst du so abneigend zu Peter", sagte Lily und schaute sie an.

"Ja ich wusste es, aber ich durfte euch nichts sagen. Ich dürfte ja noch nicht mal hier sein, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders und ich versuche jetzt das Beste daraus zu machen, dass ich in dieser Zeit bin, also müssen wir James und Sirius helfen. Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, macht das nicht, ich kann es verstehen. Aber ich werde ihnen helfen... Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie ich das anstellen soll", sagte Hermine unsicher aber dennoch überzeugend.

"Ich komme ja mit, aber was ist wenn Peter wirklich zu den anderen geht und ihnen das mit dem Mal sagt? Sie werden dich nicht für Ernst nehmen, Hermine", flüsterte Lily, da sie schritte gehört hatte. Hermine zog sie mit aus der Tür und versteckte sich mit ihr hinter einem dicken Stamm einer Eiche. Als Lily Hermine ansah, merkte sie das sie lächelte.

"Denkst du ich bin wirklich so blöd und mache diese Andeutungen, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass er kein Mal trägt? Voldemort sah ihn nicht für würdig, dass Mal zu tragen. Er weiß, dass Pettigrew ein Angsthase ist und sich immer hinter andere stellt um beschützt zu werden. Man kann ihm nicht vertrauen. Ich wollte nur, dass er sich in Sicherheit glaubt", erklärte Hermine ihr.

"Achso... Jetzt ergibt das auch alles Sinn...", sagte Lily. Hermine nickte nur.

Hinter ihnen blitzen auf einmal verschiedenfarbige Lichtstrahlen auf. Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden Mädchen um und sahen, dass Lucius, Narzissa, Snape und Bellatrix mit gezückten Zauberstäben da standen. Ihnen gegenüber standen Sirius und James. Pettigrew stand bei Narzissa, welche so tat, als würde sie ihn bedrohen und ihm ihren Zauberstab an den Hals hielt.

"Komm jetzt", sagte Hermine und zog Lily mit sich. Sie bewegten sich im Schatten der Hauswand und versteckten sich nahe an der peitschenden Weide in hinter einem hohen Strauch um noch nicht bemerkt zu werden.

"Guten Abend Potter, Guten Abend mein lieber Cousin", sagte Bellatrix gehässig.

"Erinner mich nicht ständig daran, dass ich mit dir verwandt bin, Scheusal", sagte Sirius angewidert und schaute Bellatrix abfällig an.

"Denkst mir gefällt das? Du -", zischte sie zurück.

"Bellatrix, das reicht", schnitt Lucius kalte Stimme ihr das Wort ab.

Daraufhin schwieg Bellatrix und wandte ihren Blick zu Boden. Nun herrschte völlige Stille, nur die Blicke, die sich die Slytherins und James und Sirius zuwarfen verursachten Spannung.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Lily so leise, dass man sie nur schwer verstehen konnte, aber Hermine hatte sie gehört.

"Wir warten ab was passiert", antwortete Hermine ebenso leise, "wir werden nichts unternehmen. Noch nicht. Nur wenn es für die beiden wirklich zu gefährlich wird."

"Zu gefährlich?", wiederholte Lily leicht spöttisch, "hallo? Sie sind zu zweit und die anderen zu viert! Und wenn man Peter dazu zählt sogar zu fünft!"

"Psst! Sei leise oder willst du das sie uns bemerken!", flüsterte Hermine leicht geschockt, weil Lily lauter geworden war. Sie zog Lily mit hinter einen danebenstehenden Busch. Dort konnte man durch undichte Stellen hindurchschauen und sah was vor der Weide geschah.

"Lasst Peter los, er hat euch nichts gemacht", sagte James warnend.

"Was ist wenn wirs nicht machen, Potter? Willst du uns bei einem Lehrer verpfeifen?", Lucius lachte höhnisch auf, "die glauben euch doch kein Wort. Aber hier, er hat uns in der Tat nichts getan." Er nickte kurz zu Narzissa, welche daraufhin Peter nach vorne schubste, sodass er mit den Knien im Dreck landete. Er rappelte sich schnell auf und lief zu James und Sirius hinüber, wo er sich hinter ihnen versteckte. Sirius und James hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit für diese kurze Zeit auf Peter gelenkt und bekamen nicht mit wie Lucius und Snape ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten. Doch als sie es merkten und ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe, welche sie ohne es wahrzunehmen, gesenkt hatten, war es schon zu spät.

"Expelliarmus!", riefen Lucius und Snape wie aus einem Mund und die beiden Zauberstäbe ihrer Gegner flogen im hohen Bogen weg.

"Na, was wollt ihr jetzt tun?", fragte Snape mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen und sah seine beiden Erzfeinde höhnisch an.

"Halt die Klappe, Snivellus", gab Sirius zornig zurück.

"Was wollt ihr eigentlich?", fragte James und schaute Lucius an.

"Nun ja... Es ist schon komisch, dass euer Freund, Remus Lupin, jeden Monat einmal verschwindet", begann Narzissa uninteressiert.

"Aber das ist eher nebensächlich... Wir wollten euch einfach mal besuchen... Wenn keiner in der Nähe ist, der euch beschützen kann", sagte Lucius mit seinem üblichen arroganten Grinsen.

James und Sirius schwiegen. Wieder herrschte Stille, die nur ab und zu von Peters Wimmern unterbrochen wurde.

°Verdammt, wenn sie uns jetzt angreifen sind wir geliefert... Weder Sirius noch ich können uns schützen...°, dachte James und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er behielt die Slytherins genau im Auge und wartete ihren nächsten Zug ab.

Hermine zog sich zurück und wandte sich an Lily. "Wir müssen was unternehmen", sagte sie kurz angebunden, "James und Sirius haben keine Möglichkeit sich zu schützen."

Lily nickte. "Aber wie willst du ihnen helfen?", wisperte sie.

"Das ist mehr oder weniger ganz einfach... Lucius und Snape sind normalerweise sehr konzentriert und wachsam, aber im Moment sind sie total auf Sirius und James fixiert. Wir müssen nur schnell handeln, Lily. Wir werden bei beiden Expelliarmus anwenden", antwortete Hermine ihr leise.

"Aber was ist mit Bellatrix und Narzissa? Sie haben dann ihre Zauberstäbe immer noch", entgegnete Lily unsicher.

"Das stimmt schon, aber auch wenn James und Sirius meistens nur rumalbern, werden sie verstehen, was sie zu tun haben", meinte Hermine.

Lily verstand nicht, aber da sie Hermine vertraute war sie mit ihrem Plan einverstanden.

"Du übernimmst Snape und ich Lucius, okay?", fragte Hermine und sah Lily an.

Wieder ein Nicken ihrerseits.

Beide sprangen im selben Moment hinter dem Busch hervor und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihre Zielpersonen.

"Expelliarmus!", riefen sie und ihre Zauber trafen genau auf Lucius und Snape, deren Zauberstäbe sich sofort verselbstständigten und in die Luft flogen. James nutze die Gelegenheit und fing beide Zauberstäbe auf und warf ihn mit einem vielsagendem Blick zu Sirius, der ihn geschickt auffing und dann seine Cousine, welche von dem Erscheinen der zwei Mädchen abgelenkt worden war, fixierte.

James und Sirius wirkten ebenfalls Expelliarmus auf Bellatrix und Narzissa, welche beide kurz darauf ihren Zauberstab verloren. Sirius und James liefen zu Lily und Hermine.

"Was sucht ihr denn hier?", fragte Sirius überrascht und schaute von der einen zur anderen.

"Hermine hatte mich geweckt, weil sie ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte... Wie man sieht war es nicht unberechtigt...", antwortete Lily ihm.

"So, so. Jetzt kommen auch schon die Schlammblüter aus ihrer Höhle gekrochen?", fragte Lucius verachtend. Lily zuckte kurz zusammen und wandte betroffen den Blick ab. Hermine sah, dass James und Sirius Lucius beide sauer anschauten, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu der 4er-Gruppe schaute.

"Hör auf sie so zu nennen!", drohte James ihm.

"Was sonst, Potter? Kapierst du es nicht? Wir haben keine Angst vor dir, da kannst du uns drohen wie du willst!", gab Bellatrix zurück, doch Lucius brachte sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

"Was würdet ihr denn tun, wenn wir dem Schlammblut Granger oder dem Schlammblut Evans etwas antun würden? Da könntet ihr auch nichts dagegen tun, sondern müsstet einfach hilflos zusehen...", sagte er und schaute die beiden Jungen an.

"Nenn mich wie du willst, Malfoy, aber lass Lily da raus", sagte Hermine wütend. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben und direkt auf Lucius gerichtet.

"Das traust du dich ja sowieso nicht", mischte Snape sich unbeeindruckt von Hermines Geste ein.

Ihr Zauberstab schwenkte rüber zu ihm. "Passt auf Lily auf, die haben irgendwo bestimmt eine Falle gestellt... Sie haben die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass wir hier waren, wenn auch versteckt", musste Hermine an Sirius und James gewandt feststellen. Die Jungs nickten und schauten sich leicht um, ließen die anderen aber nie lange aus den Augen.

"Schlau, schlau...", murmelte Snape spöttisch.

Zum Erstaunen der anderen lächelte Hermine. "Immer so schleimig, Severus oder sollte ich dich besser Halbbl -"

"Sei still!", zischte Snape und verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. Weder die Lucius, Bellatrix und Narzissa, noch James, Lily und Sirius verstanden, warum Snape sich auf einmal so aufregte.

"Es recht jetzt", meinte er immer noch wütend, "komm raus!"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen hörte Hermine hinter sich ein rascheln, sie drehte sich um und was sie da entdeckte gefiel ihr gar nicht. Eine lange Schlange kam schnell auf sie zu geschlängelt.

"Nein! Lily pass auf!", rief James, welcher sich auf das Geräusch hin, mit erhobenen Zauberstab etwas entfernt hatte. Er schaffte es, kurz bevor die Schlange bei Lily angekommen war, sich schützend vor sich zu stellen. Er schrie auf. Die Schlange hatte sich um sein Bein gewickelt und ihm mit ihren langen spitzen Zähnen rein gebissen.

Sirius versuchte die Schlange von seinem Bein loszubekommen, aber sie ließ nicht locker.

"Hör auf!", sagte Hermine, "umso mehr du versuchst sie loszureißen umso mehr klammert sie sich fest und bereitet ihm mehr Schmerzen." Sirius lies sofort von der Schlange ab und überlegte krampfhaft wie er seinem Freund sonst helfen könnte. Lily hatte sich neben James gekniet und hatte auch keine Ahnung was sie machen sollte.

Die Slytherins lachten sie im Hintergrund aus. Hermine ballte ihre vor Zorn zitternde Hand zu einer Faust und versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

°Wie war noch mal der Zauber, der Schlangen verschwinden lässt? Verdammt! Er muss mir doch einfallen°, langsam stieg auch in ihr die Panik hoch. Sie konnte James nicht helfen, während er unter Schmerzen litt und die Schlange ihm immer mehr Gift verabreichte.

"Ich habs!", Hermine packte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Schlange und rief: "Vipera Evanesca!"

Die Schlange wurde in die Luft geschleudert und war kurt darauf verschwunden. "Danke, Hermine", brachte James leise hervor. Sie erwiderte nichts sondern wandte sich wieder zu den Slytherins. "Ihr hättet ihn umbringen können!", fauchte sie.

"Ja und?", sagte Bellatrix lachend, "das wird nie jemand erfahren, weil wir jetzt verschwinden."

"Ihr verschwindet nirgendwo hin, höchstens in mein Büro", durchschnitt plötzlich eine klare strenge Stimme die Nacht. Die Schüler drehten sich allesamt in Richtung Eingangstor. Dort stand Professor McGonagall im Morgenmantel und sah sehr wütend aus.

Die Slytherins sahen sie geschockt an. "Na wirds bald!", schrie sie die vier an, "Bewegung! Sie müssten ja noch wissen wo mein Büro ist, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!"

Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix und Narzissa setzten sich augenblicklich in Bewegung und waren nur wenige Zeit später im Schloss verschwunden.

"Und nun zu Ihnen", fuhr McGonagall an die Griffindors gewandt fort, "Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Sie bringen Mr. Potter in den Krankenflügel. Und Miss Granger Sie kommen ebenfalls mit in mein Büro."

"Aber Professor! Hermine hat gar nichts gemacht! Er", fing Lily an und zeigte auf Peter welcher sich immer noch ganz hinten verkrochen hatte, doch sie wurde von Hermine zurückgehalten, welche ihr die Hand auf den Mund legte. "Nicht, Lily", mahnte Hermine sie, "du weißt, dass du das nicht sagen darfst. Peter hat mit dieser ganzen Aktion am wenigsten am Hut. Hätte ich dich nicht geweckt, dann -"

"Würden wir jetzt ziemlich alt aussehen, Hermine", unterbrach Sirius sie, "hättest du Lily nicht geweckt und wärst mit ihr runtergekommen, wäre das für James und mich wahrscheinlich schlimmer ausgegangen."

"Ich tu ihr schon nichts", sagte Professor McGonagall leicht genervt, "ich brauche nur jemanden der mir erklärt, was hier vor sich ging. Und mir erklärt was sie alle überhaupt hier draußen zu suchen hattet." Sie sah in die Runde. "Ich weiß natürlich wieso ihr hier wart, Mr. Black, aber von den Slytherins weiß ich es nicht", fügte McGonagall auf seinen Blick hin hinzu.

"Bis später, wir warten oben auf dich", sagte Lily zu Hermine. Diese nickte und folgte Professor McGonagall, während Sirius und Lily James zum Krakenflügel brachten.

"Oh mein Gott, was ist denn mit ihm passiert?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, als sie in das mittlerweile kreidebleiche Gesicht von James sah und Sirius und Lily ihn auf eines der Betten halfen.

"Er ist von einer Schlange gebissen worden", antwortete Lily außer Atem. James konnte unterwegs kaum noch laufen. Sein Zustand hatte sich verschlechtert: Er konnte kaum noch laufen und er fing an zu schwitzen. Deshalb hatten sich deine beiden Freunde beeilt ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

"Er hat anscheinend sehr viel von dem Schlangengift eingeflößt bekommen", stelle die Krankenschwester fest, "er hat hohes Fieber und die Wunde an seinem Bein sieht auch nicht besonders gut aus. Warten Sie kurz." Madame Pomfrey verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einer Binde, einer Flüssigkeit und einem nassen Tuch zurück.

"Es ist besser, wenn man das nicht mit Magie heilt... Anders könnte sich sein Zustand verschlechtern", sagte sie eher zu sich selbst als zu James, Sirius oder Lily. Sie nahm etwas von der Flüssigkeit und tupfte sie auf seine offene Wunde am Bein. James zuckte immer nur kurz zusammen, gab aber keinen Ton von sich. Dann nahm sie die Binde und verband damit sorgfältig sein Bein. Danach legte sie das nasse Tuch auf seine Stirn, gab ihm eine bittere Medizin, die die Schmerzen lindern sollte und verschrieb ihm schließlich absolute Bettruhe.

"Und Ihr", wandte sie sich an Sirius und Lily, "Ihr solltet jetzt auch lieber in euren Schlafsälen zu Bett gehen." Lily und Sirius hörten auf Madame Pomfrey, wenn auch nur widerwillig und machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen beschlossen sie vor dem noch immer brennenden Kaminfeuer auf Hermine zu warten.

"Hoffentlich übersteht sie das gut", sagte Sirius. Lily nickte nur. Sie war verwundert, da sie nicht dachte, dass Sirius auch mal Ernst sein konnte, aber die momentane Situation bewies das Gegenteil.

Während die beiden schweigend vor dem Kamin saßen und warteten, war Hermine mitten in dem Gespräch mit McGonagall und den Slytherins.

"Miss Black zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge!", befahl Professor McGonagall Bellatrix, als sie zum wiederholten Male verbal auf Hermine losgegangen war. Bellatrix lehnte sich beleidigt zurück und musterte Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick. So ging das schon die ganze Zeit über. Professor McGonagall versuchte herauszubekommen was geschehen war und Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix und Narzissa warfen Hermine immer wieder tödliche Blicke zu.

"Also Miss Granger. Wieso waren sie an der peitschenden Weide?", wiederholte McGonagall nun ihre Frage.

"Ich... Mir war schlecht und ich dachte frische Luft würde mir gut tun", log Hermine.

"Und deswegen laufen sie ausgerechnet zur peitschenden Weide?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

"Ich kenne mich hier eben noch nicht so gut aus", antwortete Hermine knapp, "ich wusste nicht was für ein Baum das ist."

So ging das noch ewig weiter. McGonagall stellte viele Fragen und schien mit keiner Antwort Hermines zufrieden zu sein. Hermine wunderte dies nicht. Sie log ja schließlich die ganze Zeit und sie wusste, dass McGonagall sie gut einschätzen konnte.

"Gehen Sie jetzt in ihre Kerker, ohne Umwege! Ich möchte nicht mehr so eine Aktion sehen! Das wird für Sie alle noch ein Nachspiel haben", sagte McGonagall nach, wie es Hermine vorkam, Stunden zu den Slytherins, welche daraufhin zügig das Büro verließen und in Richtung Kerker verschwanden.

"Was ist wirklich vorgefallen, Miss Granger?", McGonagall sah sie mit Hoffnung auf die nun ehrliche Antwort an.

"Das sagte ich Ihnen doch bereits", meinte Hermine.

"Wie sollen wir Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie uns nicht vertrauen? Wie sollen wir Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie uns nicht sagen, was passiert ist? Ich dachte Sie wollen, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet und deshalb die Vergangenheit, in der sie nun sozusagen gefangen sind, ändern", lies McGonagall nicht locker.

"Ja, ich will, dass einiges in der Zukunft anders wird, als es war... Aber wenn ich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu Ihnen oder Professor Dumbledore komme, hilft mir das auch nicht weiter. Ich muss das alleine schaffen...", Hermine sah die Lehrerin ernst und entschlossen an.

"Gehen Sie zu Bett... Sie, Miss Evans und Mr. Black sind am morgigen Tag von dem Unterricht freigestellt. Ebenso wie Mr. James und Mr. Lupin, welche aber beide sowieso noch im Krankenflügel bleiben werden müssen", gab Professor McGonagall ohne weiter auf das eigentliche Thema einzugehen zurück. Hermine war ihr dankbar, dass sie diese Diskussion nicht weiterführte und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf zum Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Vertrau ihr, Minerva. Sie wird wissen was zu tun ist... Sie ist sehr schlau", hörte McGonagall eine Stimme hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie direkt in das Gesicht von Dumbledore.

"Wenn Sie das sagen, Albus", erwiderte McGonagall leise und schaute Hermine noch kurz nach, bevor sie sich von Dumbledore verabschiedete und wieder schlafen ging.

Hermine trat durch das Portrait in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war müde und freute sich auf ein warmes Bett, aus dem sie erst wieder aussteigen würde, wenn es wirklich nötig wäre.

"Na... Alles schadenfrei überstanden?", fragte eine müde Stimme. Erschrocken wanderte ihr Blick zum Kamin. Sirius saß im Sessel und sah zu ihr herüber.

"Ja...", erwiderte Hermine seufzend und begab sich zum Kamin. Jetzt bemerkte sie, dass auch Lily anwesend war. Sie saß in dem zweiten Sessel und war eingeschlafen. Hermine ließ sich in den letzen freien Sessel fallen und sah wieder zu Sirius.

"Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte sie ihn und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

"Ne knappe Stunde wirds schon gewesen sein", antwortete er.

"Wieso habt ihr die ganze Zeit gewartet? Ihr hättet doch auch schlafen gehen können", Hermines Blick galt nun Lily, die immer noch schlief, "müde seit ihr jedenfalls schon, wenn ich das so sehe." Hermine musste bei Lilys Anblick leicht lächeln. Jedoch widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius als er sprach.

"Du hast uns und vor allem James das Leben gerettet."

"Jetzt übertreib es mal nicht", entgegnete Hermine, "ich denke nicht, dass sie ernsthaft versucht hätten euch umzubringen. Und außerdem wäre McGonagall auch dazwischen gegangen."

"Ja, aber dann wäre James nun noch mehr vergiftet und glaub mir, so wie es ihm momentan geht, kann man nur von Glück sprechen, dass es ihn überhaupt noch gibt."

Hermine schwieg. Sie zog ihre Beine an, legte ihre Arme darum und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Knien. Ungewollt stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Es war als ob sie jetzt erst alles realisieren würde. Alles kam zusammen und sie fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht hier, nicht vor anderen. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie zu viel in dieser Zeit verändert hatte um umzukehren.

°Ich wollte nur helfen, aber habe dabei nur alles noch verschlechtert°, dachte sie verbittert und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie liefen stumm ihre Wangen hinab und sie war froh, dass sie ihr Gesicht verbergen konnte, damit Sirius es nicht sah.

"Mir wird das alles einfach zu viel..."

"Was wird dir zu viel?", fragte Sirius überrascht. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte das nicht laut sagen. Sie schwieg in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius denken könnte, er hätte sich verhört. Doch ihr entwich erneut ein leises Schluchzen. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, irgendjemanden etwas vorzumachen... Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte...

Sie hörte wie sich jemand aus dem Sessel erhob und sich ihr näherte. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie sich von hinten umarmt wurde. Verwundert öffnete sie die Augen und hob leicht den Kopf. Ihr fiel auf, dass Sirius nicht mehr in seinem Sessel saß und hörte auch nur kurz darauf seine Stimme hinter sich.

"Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte er leise.

Seine Stimme klang so sanft, so verständnisvoll... mitfühlend. Aber Hermine würde es nicht übers Herz bringen ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben und sie wollte sich nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Hermine kam sich vor, als würde ihr jemand den Hals zudrücken... Sie bekam keinen einzigen Ton heraus.

"Lily... Sie hat uns erzählt, dass du mehrere Verletzungen und Schwellungen hast...", fuhr Sirius fort. Er merkte, wie Hermine leicht zusammenzuckte.

"Ich... Ich will nicht darüber reden", ertönte ihre brüchige Stimme, "ich weiß, dass du... dass ihr mir nur helfen wollt, aber ich kann nicht..."

"Ist gut... Du musst nichts sagen", erwiderte Sirius und Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber diese Worte beruhigten sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl respektiert zu werden und richtige Freunde zu haben...

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Hermine wieder beruhigt und sie löste sich sanft aus Sirius Umarmung und stand auf.

"Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach nur übermüdet", sagte sie und sah ihn an, "wir sind morgen vom Unterricht freigestellt... Aber ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich nicht vor dem Abendessen sehen." Sie grinste Sirius leicht an und er erwiderte ihre Geste.

"Glaub mir, ich komm auch nicht aus dem Bett", sagte er lächelnd.

"Okay", erwiderte Hermine und wandte sich an Lily, "hey wach auf... Du kannst oben weiterschlafen."

Lily öffnete müde die Augen und schaute sich erst mal etwas verpeilt um bevor sie sich anscheinend wieder erinnerte was geschehen war.

"Hermine! Und was ist? Was war in dem Gespräch mit McGonagall?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Lily... Ich erzähl euch gerne morgen weiteres, aber im Moment bin ich einfach nur total müde und kann nicht mehr... Ich will jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett okay?"

"Okay... Kann ich verstehen, ich bin auch fertig.. Gute Nacht Sirius", sagte Lily gähnend und ging die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

"Danke, dass du... na ja... wegen eben... Das du...", Hermine stammelte leicht rum. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. Sirius schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Danke, dass du eben für mich da warst. Ich glaub ich hab mal jemanden gebraucht, der einfach da war, mich mal tröstend in den Arm nimmt und nicht die ganze Zeit Erklärungen verlangt", sagte Hermine und wurde leicht rot.

Sirius musste schmunzeln. "Keine Ursache. Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du wieder Bedarf hast", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

"Alles klar", antwortete Hermine und lachte leicht, "Gute Nacht"

"Gute Nacht, bis frühestens morgen Abend."

Hermine lächelte ihm noch mal kur zu bevor sie in den Schlafsaal ging. Auch Sirius begab sich zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Hermine zog schnell die Kleider aus, die sie über den Schlafanzug gezogen hatte und legte sich sofort in ihr Bett. Sie hatte heute kein Bedenken, dass sie nicht einschlafen konnte und tatsächlich: kaum hatte

Ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt war sie schon eingeschlafen.

-------------------------------

Das Kapitel wär dann auch mal fertig^^

Eigentlich hatte ich mir überlegt als Entschuldigung für die wirklich lange Wartezeit gleich 2 Kapitel hochzuladen, aber dann habe ich mich doch dazu entschieden einfach ein extra langes zu schreiben (9 Seiten in Word! xD).

Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Ich habe versucht sämtliche Kritik, die ich schon bekommen habe zu berücksichtigen und meine Fehler zu verbessern.

Na ja ihr könnt mir ja mitteilen was ihr von dem Kapitel hält =)

Ich hoffe ich muss euch bis es weitergeht nicht wieder so lange warten lassen... Ich gebe mir Mühe, versprochen!

In 2 Wochen habe ich Ferien da werde ich bestimmt zum Schreiben komme, aber ich werde auch versuchen, schon vorher eins on stellen zu können!

LG

Brok3nH3art


	8. Chapter 7

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit - Ob das gut geht?

Kapitel 7: Im Krankenflügel

"Hey Lily, Hermine! Ihr müsst aufstehen! Das Wochenende ist rum, wir haben wieder Schule!", unsanft wurden die beiden aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Lily murmelte nur irgendwelche Wörter vor sich hin und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
"Lass uns schlafen, wir haben heute keinen Unterricht", hörte man sie undeutlich Murmeln. Mary schaute sie perplex an.  
"Was soll das heißen wir habt heute keinen Unterricht?", fragte Mary und wartete auf eine Antwort von Lily. Aber Hermine kam ihr zuvor.  
"Wir haben keinen Unterricht, ihr schon... wir haben was angestellt und deswegen werden wir einen Tag vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen und werden von Filch den ganzen Tag hier herumkommandiert", sagte Hermine und schaute zu Mary, welche sie nur missbilligend musterte.  
"Ahja... Geschieht euch Recht", war ihr einziger Kommentar bevor sie den Schlafsaal zusammen mit Leyla verlies.  
"Denkst du etwa sie kauft uns das ab?", Lily hatte sich aufgesetzt und rieb sich die Augen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber besser als ihr zu sagen was passiert ist... und außerdem ist sie schon zufrieden, wenn sie denkt, dass ich Ärger hab. Sie kann mich seit dieser Werwolfgeschichte sowieso nicht mehr ausstehen."  
"Hm... Kann sein... Na ja wir werden sehen was passiert", sagte Lily und stand nun endgültig auf.  
"Was machst du?", fragte Hermine und schaute Lily nach.  
"Ich geh mich umziehen... Ich will schauen wie es Jam - Ich will in den Krankenflügel", bekam sie als Antwort.  
"Achso... Klar", meinte Hermine grinsend und begann ebenfalls sich fertig zu machen.

Als beide Mädchen angezogen waren, gingen sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Ähm Lily? Sollten wir nicht Sirius fragen ob er mitgehen will?", fragte Hermine, als Lily schon halb aus dem Portrait gegangen war.  
"Du kannst ihm ja Bescheid sagen, ich geh schon mal vor", erwiderte Lily und verschwand nun ganz.  
"Schon klar...", murmelte Hermine und konnte sich das Schmunzeln aber nicht vergreifen, jedoch verschwand es als sie sah, wer die Treppe vom Jugenschlafsaal herunterkam.  
"Peter", meinte Hermine kühl. Er schaute sie mit seinen kleinen Augen leicht ängstlich an.  
"Ist Sirius noch oben?", fragte sie ihn. Von ihm erhielt sie nur ein Nicken und da er schnell wieder die Treppe hochrannte, ging sie davon aus, dass er ihn holte. Und tatsächlich stand nach wenigen Minuten an fertig angezogener Sirius vor ihr.  
"Du gehst in den Krankenflügel oder?", fragte er nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten.  
"Ja." Hermine nickte, "kommst du mit?"  
"Natürlich anders wäre ich ja nicht nach unten gekommen", grinste er.  
"Ähm... Ja... Stimmt", sagte Hermine und lief leicht rot an, was Sirius nur mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen wahrnahm.  
"Eigentlich wollten wir ja erst gegen Abend aufstehen...", gähnte Sirius.  
"Solange hätt' ich eh nicht schlafen können... Und außerdem ist es doch wohl wichtiger deinen besten Freund zu besuchen, als zu schlafen oder?", fragte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Ja schon...", erwiderte Sirius und gähnte erneut. Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
Zusammen machten sich die beiden dann auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
"Was hat denn da so lang gedauert?", fragte James mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, doch an seiner Stimme merkte man, dass er noch nicht ganz fit war.  
"Hey pass auf was du denkst", ermahnte Sirius ihn scherzhaft, "immerhin liegst du gerade hilflos in einem Bett, wenn du was falsches sagst liegst du vielleicht noch länger hier."  
Die beiden schauten sich kurz gespielt ernst an und lachten dann.

"Männer", murmelte Hermine, welche die Szene von etwas weiter weg mitbekommen hatte, und verdrehte die Augen. Sirius war mittlerweile an James' Bett herangetreten und nahm so wie Lily auf einem Stuhl daneben Platz.  
Hermine schaute sich im Krankenflügel um und entdeckte ein Bett, vor dem die Vorhänge zugezogen waren.  
°Da muss Remus liegen...°, dachte sie bei sich.  
"Hey, Hermine! Was schaust du so komisch vor dich hin?", von James belustigter Stimme wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre 3 Mitschüler gelenkt, zu denen sie sich dann auch begab.  
"Es ist nichts", lächelte sie, "wie geht es dir?"  
"Na ja... Den Umständen entsprechend", gab James zurück, zwang sich aber zu einem Grinsen.  
Hermine machte ihm durch ein Nicken deutlich, dass sie zugehört hatte.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Lily James' Hand hielt. Hermine musste darüber lächeln. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Sirius, welcher es ebenfalls schon bemerkt hatte und ihr zur Bestätigung zunickte.  
"Wollte Peter nicht mitkommen?", fragte James an seine Freunde gewandt und ließ sich von Lily nochmal sein Kissen richten.  
"Er hat gesagt er kommt vielleicht nach", antwortete Sirius, "er muss noch lernen oder so was..."  
Lily und Hermine tauschten kurz vielsagende Blicke aus. Lily würde nach der Aktion gestern wohl kaum noch normal mit Peter umgehen können. Hermine seufzte leise und zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl zu James' Bett, auf dem sie Platz nahm.  
"Was ist bei dem Gespräch gestern rausgekommen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig und lugte zu Hermine.  
"Die 4 werden eine Strafe bekommen... McGonagall hatte aber nicht erwähnt was es sein wird... Ich denke aber kaum, dass sie Spaß an den Konsequenzen haben werden", gab Hermine zurück.  
"Das will ich doch hoffen... Wenn ich diesen Ekelpaketen das nächste Mal über den Weg laufe, ich sag's euch dann -"  
"Dann wirst du gar nichts tun! Ignorier sie einfach, bevor sie noch mal ne Schlange auf dich hetzen", unterbrach Lily ihn und sah ihn leicht wütend, aber auch besorgt an. James, der erst etwas perplex wegen Lilys Ausbruch war, blinzelte ein oder zwei mal und lächelte sie dann an.  
"Na schön, aber nur weil du es bist... Ausnahmsweise hör' ich mal auf ne Vertrauensschülerin."  
Lily verdrehte die Augen, war aber sichtlich erleichtert, dass James nachgegeben hatte.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten, in denen sie sich über verschiedene Sachen unterhallten hatten, horchten die 4 auf. Madame Pomfrey betrat den Krankenflügel und steuerte auf das mit Vorhängen verdeckte Bett zu. Schließlich zog sie den vorderen Vorhang beiseite und ging zu dem Patienten hin.  
"Schön, dass Sie aufgewacht sind", konnte man ihre freundliche Stimme vernehmen. Nun hörte man eine zweite Person etwas sagen, jedoch war es nur unverständliches Gemurmel. Da die 4 Freunde etwas weiter von diesem Bett entfernt saßen, konnten sie nichts erkennen. Doch ihnen war klar, wer sich dort befand... bis auf Lily.  
"Was denkt ihr, wer dort liegt?", fragte Lily so, dass Madam Pomfrey es nicht hören konnte. James und Sirius warfen sich kurz einen vielsagenden Blick zu, zuckten gegenüber Lily aber nur mit den Schultern. Auch Hermine schwieg, die anderen durften schließlich nicht wissen, dass sie von den monatlichen Verwandlungen Remus' wusste. Die vier Freunde wandten ihren Blick von dem Bett ab, als Madam Pomfrey wieder zum Vorschein kam und auf James' Bett zulief.  
"Was sucht ihr denn alle hier? Mr. Potter braucht wirklich seine Ruhe", sagte sie und beäugte Lily, Sirius und Hermine mit kritischem Blick.  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung... sie stören mich wirklich nicht, Madam Pomfrey", antwortete James und lächelte so gut wie er es hinbekam.  
"Wenn Sie das sagen, werd ich Ihnen mal glauben... Aber ich möchte Euch 3 trotzdem bitten, nicht mehr all zu lange zu bleiben, er muss sich ausruhen."  
Die kleine Dreiergruppe nickte und versprach noch vor dem Mittagsessen zu verschwinden. So wandte sich Madam Pomfrey zufrieden ab und ging an ihre andere Arbeit.  
"Der arme Remus, wir sitzen hier bei dir und er muss sich im Unterricht rumschlagen...", sagte Lily.  
"Er... wird es überleben, denke ich... ", meinte Sirius und redete dann einfach über belanglose Dinge um von Remus abzulenken. Hermines Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem Bett mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen und ungewollt schweifte sie immer wieder mit ihren Gedanken ab, was den anderen aber nicht aufzufallen schien.  
Zweimal wurden sie von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen, die James dazu aufforderte endlich seine Medizin zu nehmen und ihm den Verband am Bein wechselte.  
Kurz vor dem Mittagessen beschlossen Hermine, Lily und Sirius dann zu gehen, damit Madam Pomfrey nicht die Geduld verlor. Außerdem war James ziemlich müde geworden und die anderen hatten doch ziemlichen Hunger, da sie schon nicht gefrühstückt hatten.  
"Wir kommen dann heute Abend noch mal wenn wir dürfen", versprach Lily ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Okay, dann bis heute Abend... Und Sirius...", fing James and und schaute dann zu seinem besten Freund, "ärger Snivellus ein bisschen für mich.. Ich darfs ja auch nicht wenn ich wieder fit bin..."  
"Geht klar, Chef", erwiderte Sirius grinsend und verließ dann mit den beiden Mädchen, die nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelten, den Krankenflügel.

"Mich wunderts ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen, dass Peter nicht gekommen ist", sagte Sirius nachdenklich, als sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machten, "er verhält sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch..." Lilys Blick verfinsterte sich und sie setzte schon an etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine unterbrach sie.  
"Vielleicht gehts ihm nicht so gut... Schließlich haben ihn mitten in der Nacht vier Slytherins als Geisel genommen.."  
"Ja kann auch sein", stimmte Sirius zu, "aber er hätte trotzdem mal vorbeischauen können, schließlich ist James ein Freund." Den verständnislosen Blick, den Lily Hermine zuwarf, ignorierte sie.  
Als sie an der großen Halle ankamen, waren die anderen Schüler schon alle am essen. Die drei setzten sich an ihren üblichen Platz am Griffindor-Tisch und bedienten sich ebenfalls. Peter war jedoch auch hier nicht anwesend. Nur wenige Minuten später kamen Lucius, Bellatrix, Narzissa und Snape in die große Halle und gingen geradewegs auf ihren Tisch zu.  
"So wie die aussehen, scheint sich ihre Aktion von gestern rumgesprochen zu haben", stellte Sirius schadenfroh fest. Und tatsächlich, als auch die anderen Schüler die Slytherins bemerkten, fing das Gemurmel an den 4 Tischen an. Doch sobald die Slytherinbande die Schüler mit einem vernichtenden Blick strafte, waren sie auf der Stelle still und aßen schweigend weiter.  
"Geschieht ihnen recht...", meinte Lily abschätzend und schob sich ne Gabel Kartoffelsalat in den Mund. "Okay seit gestern bist du wirklich nicht mehr gut auf die 4 zu sprechen...", sagte Sirius erstaunt an Lily gewandt. "Ich war noch nie gut auf Slytherins zu sprechen", wehrte sie sich. "Na ja aber Snivellus hast du eigentlich immer in Schutz genommen...", meinte Sirius vorsichtig. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Lily so kalt und abschätzend war. Natürlich war sie zu ihm und James öfters mal gemein, aber sie wollte nur ihre Pflichten einhalten und es war im Grunde nicht richtig böse gemeint.  
"Glaub mir das ist jetzt vorbei... Ich glaub ich kenn nun sein 'wahres Ich', auch wenn ich das tief in meinem Innern nie kennen lernen wollte...", auch wenn Lily es nicht zeigen wollte, aber man konnte aus ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie enttäuscht war.  
Hermine hatte das Gespräch nur halbwegs verfolgt und wollte sich auch nicht dazu äußern. Sie wusste, dass Snape in ihrer Zeit, alles, was er zu seiner Schulzeit gemacht hatte, bereute und dass er eigentlich zu den Guten gehörte. Auch wusste sie von Harry, dass Snape in Lily verliebt war... Aber still saß sie da, widersprach den beiden nicht und nahm etwas zu essen zu sich, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Aber wenn sie nichts essen würde, würden die anderen sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen, da sie ohnehin schon dachten, sie sei abgemagert.

Während Sirius und Lily zum Nachtisch griffen, schob Hermine ihr Geschirr von sich weg. "Magst du keinen Nachtisch mehr?", fragte Lily und sah sie musternd an. "Nein, ich pack echt nichts mehr", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte leicht, auch wenn es ihr nicht danach war. Sie spürte zwar die Blicke von Lily und Sirius auf sich, versuchte aber normal zu wirken. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sich auf einmal so komisch fühlte, aber irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Viele Schüler waren schon fertig mit essen und somit leerte sich der Raum allmählich. Plötzlich traf sie auf den Blick einer anderen Person und zuckte leicht zusammen. Am Slytherintisch saß von der kleine Bande nur noch einer der scheinbar noch aß. Snape sah direkt zu Hermine. Ihr kam es so vor, als würde er sie mit seinem Blick durchbohren. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick ab und widmete sich wieder ihren zwei Freunden.  
"Hermine..? Ist alles in Ordnung?", Sirius sah sie stirnrunzelnd und etwas besorgt an.  
"Ja... Alles bestens...", log Hermine und versuchte ihr mulmiges Gefühl zu verdrängen. Nochmals schaute sie zu dem Platz an dem Snape saß, doch plötzlich war er verschwunden. Lily und Sirius waren ihrem Blick gefolgt. "Was ist denn da?", wollte Lily wissen und wandte sich wieder an Hermine.  
Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sah sie Lily an. "Nichts... Ich war nur in Gedanken, entschuldigt."  
"Okay...", meinten die beiden, aber Hermine wusste, dass sie ihr nicht glaubten. Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren Lily und Sirius beide mit ihrem Nachttisch fertig und schoben ihre Teller von sich.  
"Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Lily an ihre 2 Freunde gerichtet.  
"Keine Ahnung... Zu James können wir, wenn überhaupt, erst heut Abend wieder, Unterricht haben wir keinen und für morgen gibts auch nix zu lernen oder so...", antwortete Sirius und streckte sich.  
"Vielleicht haben wir ja heute Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, die wir machen können... Wenn wir schon nicht im Unterricht waren", Lily schaute am Tisch entlang und wollte schon eine Mitschülerin nach den Aufgaben fragen, als Sirius sie zurückhielt.  
"Lass das... Wir machen einfach so als hätte uns niemand Bescheid gesagt... Ich hab keine Lust auf Schularbeiten... Nicht heute..."  
"Du hast nie Lust Hausaufgaben zu machen, Black", gab Lily trocken zurück.  
"Also ich finde seine Idee sehr gut", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und sah Lily unschuldig an, als diese sie mit einem tadelnden Blick strafte. Schließlich seufzte sie und lies das Fragen bleiben.  
"Na schön ihr habt gewonnen", gab sie nach, "was sollen wir dann machen? Ich will mich nicht den ganzen Tag langweilen..."  
In dem Moment erschien ein Schüler von Ravenclaw hinter Sirius und räusperte sich. "Hey"  
Sirius drehte sich um und schien einen Moment zu brauchen und ihn zu erkennen.  
"Oh hey Corey", sagte er dann, "was gibts?"  
"Ich wollt' fragen ob du mit zum Quidditchfeld kommst, wir wollten ein kleines Spiel machen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht so genau", fing Sirius an, "James hat sich verletzt und ist im Moment nicht in der Lage zu spielen.."  
"Ihr könnt doch trotzdem trainieren oder so. Ich find das ne gute Idee", sagte Lily und schaute dann zu Hermine, "wir können ja zugucken, dann wissen wir wenigstens was wir machen können."  
"Natürlich nur wenn ihr nichts gegen Zuschauer habt", wandte sie sich dann an die beiden Jungs, die beide den Kopf schüttelten. "Natürlich nicht."

So gingen die drei Freunde zurück in den Griffindor-Turm und zogen sich um. Sirius warf sich in seine Quidditch-Kleidung und Hermine und Lily zogen sich etwas wetterentsprechendes an. Es lag Schnee und war ziemlich kalt, so wollten ja nicht frieren, während sie beim Spiel zusahen.  
Danach trafen sie sich in der Vorhalle mit dem Rest des Griffindor Quidditchteams und einigen Ravenclaws, die alle schon aufbruchbereit waren.  
Auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld alberte Sirius die ganze Zeit mit den anderen rum und schien seine Sorgen um James für eine Weile mal vergessen zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu Lily. Die lief schweigend und gedankenversunken etwas weiter hinter allen anderen her. Hermine fiel das auf und sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo, bis sie mit Lily auf gleicher Geschwindigkeit war.  
"Ist alles okay?", fragte sie und musterte Lily leicht besorgt. Lily schaute auf, nickte und lächelte leicht.  
"Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um James, ihm schien es nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen..."  
"Er wirds schaffen... Er hat ja selbst gesagt, dass die Schmerzen schon nachgelassen haben und Madame Pomfrey hat auch gesagt, dass er sich nur noch 2 Tage ausruhen muss, dann dürfte wieder alles okay sein", versuchte Hermine ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.  
"Du hast Recht ich denk zu viel drüber nach", seufzte Lily, "Ich hoffe nur, dass Severus und die anderen ihn dann in Ruhe lassen."  
"Ihnen wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben... Glaub mir, McGonagall wird sie in dieser Sache nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen...", versicherte Hermine ihr.  
"Lily, Hermine! Wo bleibt ihr denn?"  
Die beiden Mädchen schauten auf. Sirius und alle anderen waren schon vorne am Quidditchfeld angekommen. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie so langsam geworden waren.  
Schnell liefen sie zu den beiden Teams, von denen jetzt einer nach dem anderen auf seinem Besen ins Feld flog und sich anfingen aufzuwärmen.  
Lily und Hermine setzten sich auf die Tribüne und sahen den Jungs dabei zu, wie sie dich immer noch zum Aufwärmen den Quaffel gegenseitig zuwarfen und durch die 3 Ringe spielten.  
"Spielen sie gut?", fragte Hermine Lily.  
"Ja alle 4 Mannschaften sind eigentlich sehr gut, wobei jedes Team natürlich Stärkere und Schwächere hat, aber es gibt keinen der völlig fehl am Platz ist", antwortete sie, "In Griffindor sind natürlich James und Sirius die besten. James ist Sucher und Sirius Jäger... Hat man das... na ja in deiner Zeit auch gespielt?"  
Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lily das Thema so schnell wieder ansprechen würde und musste kurz schlucken. Als Antwort nickte sie nur leicht. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht wieder daran denken müssen was wahrscheinlich passiert ist und dass sie ihre Freunde mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit erst wieder sehen würde, wenn sie selbst schon eine erwachsene Frau wäre.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern", Lily sah sie entschuldigend an. Scheinbar hatte sie Hermines traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt.  
"Ist schon okay...", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte kurz. Dann wandte sie den Blick aufs Quidditchspiel.

Die Mannschaften hatten das Aufwärmen gerade beendet und machten sich für das Übungsspiel bereit. Da James als Sucher nicht da sein konnte, setzte der Sucher der Ravenclaws ebenfalls aus und ersetzte dafür den Schiedsrichter. Die insgesamt 12 Spieler stiegen auf ihre Besen und begaben sich in die Luft.  
Als alle auf ihren Positionen waren, nahm der Ravenclaw-Schüler den Quaffel und warf ihn hoch in die Luft. Damit war das Spiel eröffnet. (ich werd jetzt nicht das ganze spiel beschreiben, bin in so was nicht so gut..^^)  
Während die Jäger sich gegenseitig den Quaffel abzunehmen, die Hüter ihre jeweiligen Tore abzudecken und die Treiber ihre Mitspieler vor den Klatscher zu beschützen versuchten, beobachteten Lily und Hermine das Trainingspiel. Nachdem einer der Treiber von Griffindor den Klatscher gefährlich nahe zu ihnen geschlagen hatte, wanderten sie auf der Tribüne etwas weiter nach unten um aus der Ziellinie zu verschwinden.  
"Ich hab das Gefühl die nehmen das heute nicht so ernst...", grummelte Lily, als Sirius scherzend versuchte einen seiner Mannschaft vom Besen zu stoßen.  
"Mhm mag sein...", sagte Hermine und wandte ihre Konzentration wieder aufs Spielfeld. So ging das nun schon die ganze Zeit. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht richtig konzentrieren, stattdessen wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Snape. Der Blick, den er ihr beim Mittagessen zugeworfen hatte, war so intensiv gewesen... Er durchbohrte sie schon fast, so als wüsste er über alles Bescheid...  
Fröstelnd schüttelte die braunhaarige Hexe den Kopf. °Nein, das kann nicht sein.. Woher sollte er das schon wissen... Und selbst wenn er davon was mitbekommen haben sollte, würde er mich wohl eher für verrückt erklären...°  
"Hey", Lily beäugte ihre neugewonnene Freundin besorgt uns stupste sie mit dem Ellenbogen leicht an, "ist alles okay mir dir? Du scheinst heute ganz schön.. abwesend und bedrückt...?"  
Hermine seufzte. "Tut mir Leid, ich weiß selbst nicht so genau was mit mir los ist. In der kurzen Zeit, in der ich jetzt hier bin, ist nur schon ziemlich viel passiert..."  
"Ja da hast du Recht.. Aber das wird schon", mitfühlend lächelte Lily Hermine an und strich ihr aufmunternd den Arm. Zwar nur leicht, aber ehrlich erwiderte Hermine das Lächeln. Erst als sie jemanden nach ihnen rufen hörten, bemerkten sie, dass das Training beendet war.  
Sirius stand schon fertig umgezogen wieder unten auf dem Feld und winkte sie zu sich. Schnell verließen die Mädchen die Tribüne und schlossen zu Sirius und einigen Mannschaftskameraden auf.

Zurück im Schloss war es immer noch nicht spät genug, um noch mal zu James zu gehen, wie Lily betrübt feststellen musste. So setzten sich die 3 Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum in die Sessel und redeten über belanglose Dinge. Hermine strengte sich diesmal an, nicht wieder abzuschweifen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich auch noch Sirius Sorgen machte, er hatte sie schon beim Mittagessen so skeptisch angesehen. Ganz gelang es ihr jedoch nicht.  
Erst als nach knapp einer Stunde Peter zu ihnen stieß, war sie wieder vollkommen im hier und jetzt. Lily, die sich in ihren Sessel gedrückt hatte, spannte sich leicht an und Hermine sah ihr an, dass sie sich beherrschen musste, ihm nicht irgendetwas unversöhnliches an den Kopf zu werfen.  
"Wo warst du denn heute morgen? Du sagtest doch du wolltest nachkommen, als ich zu James bin", stellte Sirius fest und sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
"Ich weiß... Ich musste noch meinen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde fertig machen und dann war es schon fast Mittag und ich dachte ihr wärt schon wieder zurück", versuchte Peter zu erklären.  
"Und warum bist du dann nicht nachgekommen, als du bemerkt hast, dass wir eben noch nicht zurück sind?", fragte Lily gereizter als sie es hätte sein dürfen. Peter zuckte leicht zusammen und auch Sirius schaute Lily überrascht an. Peter schien sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder gefasst zu haben, antwortete aber nicht.  
"Dann halt nicht. Entschuldigt mich", fasste Lily sich kurz, stand auf und stampfte hoch in den Mädchenschlafraum.  
"Nimmt sie nicht so ernst... Sie macht sich nur Sorgen um James...", meinte Hermine zu den beiden Jungs, die Lily entgeistert nachsahen.  
"Ja wahrscheinlich hast du recht...", sagte Sirius nachdenklich. Peter nickte nur.  
"Naja.. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt mal nach ihm schauen gehn wenn Madame Pomfrey es erlaubt...", nuschelte Peter und mit diesen Worten verließ er schnell wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portrait.  
"So kenn ich Lily gar nicht", fing Sirius langsam wieder an, nachdem er und Hermine sich einige Minuten angeschwiegen hatten, "zu James und mir war sie zwar nicht immer freundlich, aber so gereizt war sie auch noch nie. Und erst recht nicht zu Peter... Zu ihm war sie eigentlich immer am nettesten..."  
Seufzend zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. "Sie ist im Moment einfach nicht so gut drauf. Sie macht sich wie schon gesagt ziemliche Sorgen um James, deshalb ist sie etwas angespannt... Nimm es nicht zu ernst..."  
"Mag sein, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, aber ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht haben Peter und sie sich ja auch gestritten", überlegte er.  
°Wenn er wüsste...°, dachte Hermine und verkniff sich eine Antwort in dem sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

Lily kam ungefähr 20 Minuten später wieder herunter und gesellte sich zu ihren 2 Freunden.  
"Tut mir leid wegen eben... Ich hab vielleicht etwas überreagiert..", entschuldigte sie sich.  
"Schon okay", antworteten Hermine und Sirius gleichzeitig. Lily schmunzelte.  
"Was meint ihr sollen wir jetzt noch mal in den Krankenflügel gehen und versuchen, ob wir zu James kommen? Vielleicht ist Madame Pomfrey ja gnädig gestimmt", begann sie dann zögernd.  
"Ja ich denke wir solltens wenigstens noch mal probieren... Es ist noch ne Stunde bis zum Abendessen.. Da dürfte sie nichts dagegen haben", pflichtete Sirius ihr bei.  
So machten sich die 3 Griffindors zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
Dort angekommen mussten sie die Krankenschwester erst mal davon überzeugen, dass sie James nicht strapazieren würden und ihn nicht aufregen würden, bevor sie schließlich zu ihm durften.  
Peter war natürlich nicht hier. Und er war auch nicht hier gewesen. Während James und Sirius über das komische Verhalten Peters unterhielten, saßen die beiden Mädchen nur schweigend daneben.  
Hermine hatte keine Lust ihn weiter in Schutz zu nehmen und Lily war wohl damit beschäftigt sich daran zu hindern nicht wieder einen abfälligen Kommentar über Peter auszusprechen.  
°Ich hoffe nur sie bekommt das in den Griff und plaudert nicht irgendwann mal zu viel aus...°, dachte Hermine bei sich und lies ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Um Remus' Bett, was sie zumindest vermutete, waren die Vorhänge immer noch zugezogen und man vernahm keinen Laut aus der Richtung.  
James und Sirius waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass man was Peter angeht nur abwarten könne und lenkten sich schließlich mit anderen Themen wie Quidditch oder dem anstehenden Ausflug nach Hogsmeade ab.  
Kurz vor dem Abendessen mussten Hermine, Lily und Sirius James wieder alleine lassen und sich in die große Halle begeben.  
"Und der kleine Peter ist auch hier nicht anzutreffen", stellte Sirius ironisch fest, als die 3 sich ziemlich weit hinten am Griffindor Tisch niederließen.  
"Vielleicht muss er seinen Aufsatz noch mal überarbeiten", schnaubte Lily und schob ihren leeren Teller von sich.  
"Iss was Lily anders muss ich dich als abgemagert bezeichnen und mir Sorgen machen", spaßte Hermine und nahm sich eine kleine Kürbispastete. Auch Sirius bediente sich vom Essen.  
"Haha sehr witzig", gab Lily zurück, lächelte aber, "tut mir leid aber ich hab heut wirklich keinen Hunger.."  
„Du solltest dir wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen machen, Lils.. James packt das glaub mir es geht ihm schon viel besser und in 2 Tagen ist er auch nicht mehr ans Bett gefesselt", sagte Sirius und schob sich ne Gabel von seinem Auflauf in den Mund.  
Von Lily kam nur ein schwaches Nicken als Antwort.

Sirius und Hermine brauchten nicht lange zum Essen und so konnten die 3 Freunde nach 15 Minuten sich schon wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen machen. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander die Stufen zum Griffindorturm hoch, da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.  
„Wollt ihr gleich schlafen gehen?", fragte Sirius die beiden Mädchen, als sie vorm Kamin stehen blieben.  
„Also ich bin noch nicht müde.. außerdem könnte ich jetzt sowieso noch nicht schlafen, auch wenn ich es versuchen würde", meinte Lily, „was ist mit dir?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Hermine.  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht… Sirius, ich denke jetzt hast du Gelegenheit ihn zur Rede zu stellen…"  
Erst verstanden die beiden Griffindors was ihre braunhaarige Freundin mit dieser Aussage meinte, doch dann folgten sie ihrem Blick.  
Peter kam gerade die Treppe heruntergelaufen und stoppte sofort als er Lily, Sirius und Hermine sah.  
„Peter", stellte Sirius unbeteiligt fest, „da bist du ja. Ich dachte du wolltest vorhin zu James?"  
„I-ich naja ähm… Madam Pomfrey war von dieser Idee nicht so begeistert…", druckste er herum und kam die restlichen Stufen dann auch noch herunter gelaufen um sich zu den anderen 3 zu gesellen, die sich inzwischen auf den Sesseln niedergelassen hatten.  
Seufzend fuhr sich Sirius durch sein Haar und musterte seinen Kumpel ernst.  
„Wo liegt dein Problem, Peter? Haben wir dich irgendwie beleidigt, dich ausgeschlossen, dich ungerecht behandelt oder sonst was? Du warst nicht bei James und hast es auch nicht versucht, wir haben Madam Pomfrey nach dir gefragt, aber sie hat gesagt, sie habe dich nicht gesehen, also hör bitte auf zu lügen und sag' mir was verdammt nochmal los ist."  
Überrascht davon, dass Sirius ihn so direkt auf sein Verhalten ansprach, schwieg Peter einen Moment lang.  
„Es ist nichts. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Sirius. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich irgendwie abweisend oder so in der Art rüberkomme.. Ich war nur etwas benommen wegen der Sache gestern Nacht…"  
„Peter du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abkaufe oder? Du verhältst dich nicht erst seit gestern so anders."  
„Mein Verhalten hat absolut nichts mit euch zu tun. Ich musste in den letzten Tagen eben über einiges nachdenken", versuchte er sich weiter aus der Situation zu entziehen, wobei seine Stimme erstaunlich fest klang, kein bisschen zittrig.  
Mit einem Sprung war Sirius bei Peter, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.  
„PETER hör jetzt auf irgendwelche Ausreden zu suchen und sag' mir die Wahrheit!" Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Sirius keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen hatte und ziemlich sauer war.  
Peter riss seine kleinen Augen erschrocken auf, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Lily, welche ihn emotionslos anschaute, und dann zu Hermine, die ihm erst gar keine Beachtung schenkte, sondern viel zu überrascht von Sirius' Reaktion schien. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien ein höhnisches Grinsen auf Peters Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder an Sirius wandte.  
„Du willst wissen was los ist? Dann frag doch sie vielleicht erklärt sie es dir ja!" Er antwortete in einem genauso genervtem Ton und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Hermine.  
„Was..? Wieso mich?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und musterte Peter, Lilys und Sirius' Blick auf sich spürend.  
„Seit sie hier ist benehme ich mich anders, seit sie hier ist nehme ich Abstand von euch, seit sie hier ist läuft hier vieles verdammt schief. Fällt euch das denn nicht auf? Sie spielt uns alle gegeneinander aus!"  
Hermine blieb der Mund offenstehen. Jetzt versuchte die Ratte doch tatsächlich die ganze Schuld auf sie abzuwälzen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und verkniff sich irgendeinen bissigen Kommentar.  
„Lass Hermine da raus Pettigrew", mischte sich Lily nun ins Gespräch ein, „du willst doch nur von die ablenken."  
„Siehst du noch ein Punkt. Du nennst mich Pettigrew, das tust du sonst nie Lily!" Peter setzte eine verletzte Miene auf und stellte sich als Opfer dar.

Hermine schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und begegnete dann Sirius' Blick, der sie sowohl wachsam als auch fragend musterte. Er hatte Peter mittlerweile losgelassen und seine Arme hingen nun einfach an seinen Seiten herab. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete, wurde ihr Herz schwer und ihre Kehle trocken. Sie drückte ihre Fingernägel noch tiefer in ihre Handinnenfläche und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Du..", setzte sie an und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht all zu gebrochen klingen würde, „du glaubst ihm.. nicht wahr?"  
Sirius atmete tief ein, gab Hermine aber keine Antwort. Das wiederum beantwortete aber sehr wohl ihre Frage.  
„Okay.. ich hab verstanden", mit diesen fast schon geflüsterten Worten stand Hermine auf und lief die Treppen zu dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen hinauf.  
„Hermine warte so -"  
„Lass es Sirius", unterbrach Lily ihn mit einer Handbewegung, „du hast deinen Standpunkt klargemacht.. Aber vielleicht solltest du mal überlegen wer hier wen gegeneinander ausspielt…"  
Dann wandte sie sich an Peter. „Du hast recht ich habe dich vorher nie Pettigrew genannt, aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht wer du bist. Glaub mir seit einiger Zeit weiß ich besser über dich Bescheid als ich vielleicht will. Und ja vielleicht liegt das auch größten Teils an Hermine. Aber ich vertraue mehr auf Hermines Menschenkenntnis als auf deine unglaubwürdigen Ausreden."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Lily ihre beiden Schulkameraden stehen und ging ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal, um nach ihrer Freundin zu sehen.  
Peter und Sirius blieben zurück. Der eine verängstigt, der andere nachdenklich.

Zögernd öffnete die Rothaarige die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal und trat ein. Sie entdeckte Hermine auf ihrem Bett liegen, aber sie hatte ihr den Rücken zugewendet.  
„Hermine..?", fragte sie leise. Keine Regung. °Vielleicht schläft sie schon..° Langsam und leise, um sie in dem Fall nicht aufzuwecken, schlich Lily zu dem besagten Bett. Und tatsächlich Hermine war eingeschlafen. Lily lächelte leicht und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Als sie jedoch das Gesicht ihrer Freundin bemerkte, wurde ihre Miene eher mitleidig. Obwohl sie schlief sah sie traurig und enttäuscht aus und auf ihren Wangen waren noch die Spuren von Tränen zu erkennen.  
°Es muss sie ja ziemlich mitgenommen haben, dass Sirius sowas glaubt.. und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Peter glaubt…°  
Seufzend stand sie da und bedachte Hermine noch eine Weile mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, als die Tür erneut aufging. Leyla und Mary kamen lachend herein und ignorierten Lilys und Hermines Anwesenheit bewusst.  
Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen und begab sich zu ihnen.  
„Könntet ihr wohl etwas leiser sein? Sie schläft schon", bat sie gezwungen freundlich. Die beiden Mädchen schauten Lily ohne was zu sagen nur kurz kühl an und verzogen sich dann aber schweigend ins Badezimmer um sich bettfertig zu machen.  
Lily schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es erst war. °Was solls..°, dachte sie schulterzuckend, richtete ihre Sachen und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett, darauf wartend, dass Mary und Leyla endlich fertig waren.  
Lily atmete entnervt auf als sie nach geschlagenen 20 Minuten endlich herauskamen und sich in ihre Betten legten. Daraufhin machte sie sich ebenfalls fertig und legte sich dann schlafen. Diesmal in Gedanken wieder bei James…


	9. Chapter 8

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit – Ob das gut geht?

Kapitel 8: Horror-Schultag

Es war nicht mal halb sieben Uhr morgens als die junge Hexe an diesem Morgen ihre Augen öffnete. Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Verschlafen sah sie sich im Raum um und streckte sich ausgiebig. Als sie die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und an sich runter schaute bemerkte sie, dass sie noch die Kleidung vom Vortag anhatte und dann kamen die Erinnerungen Schlag auf Schlag zurück. Über Tag hatten sie James im Krankenflügel besucht, Lily und sie hatten Sirius und anderen Schülern beim Quidditch spielen zugeschaut und sie hatten im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und geredet…alles harmlos. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich viel zu klar an den gestrigen Abend.. In ihrem Kopf spiegelten sich die Bilder alle nochmal wieder:

Peter, der vergeblich nach einer Ausrede suchte, sein Verhalten zu erklären versuchte und schließlich anklagend auf sie zeigte und ihr für alles die Schuld gab. Sie spielt uns alle gegeneinander aus. Dieser Satz wiederholte sich ständig in ihren Gedanken und gleichzeitig hatte sie Sirius' Blick vor Augen. Hermine seufzte frustriert auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war nur ein Blick gewesen und doch sagte er so viel aus. Sirius hatte Peter Glauben geschenkt. Er glaubte ihm seine hirnrissige Geschichte. Aber was hatte sie auch erwartet? Die beiden verband eine jahrelange Freundschaft und sie war einfach nur die Neue. Ein seltsames Mädchen mit einem Geheimnis, dass sie niemanden anvertrauen durfte.

°Aber es würde mir wohl auch nichts bringen wenn ich ihnen alles erzählen würde…°, nachdenklich ließ sich Hermine zurück in ihre Kissen fallen, °sie würden mich für verrückt erklären, würde ich ihnen sagen, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme und Peter sie allesamt verraten wird…°

Zwar versuchte sie sich mit der Erkenntnis, dass Sirius und Peter schon so lange befreundet waren etwas zu beruhigen, aber es half ihr nichts. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass das Verhalten des jungen Schwarzhaarigen sie verletzt hatte, doch sie wusste nicht warum.

Sie gehörte nicht hierher. Sie war anders und es hätte ihr nichts ausmachen dürfen, dass Sirius dachte sie sei schuld an Peters Verhalten. In dem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich in alles hier viel zu sehr hineinsteigerte. Zwischen ihr und Lily, James, Sirius, Remus oder sonst einer Person in dieser vergangenen Zeit durfte so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht bestehen, auch nichts annäherndes und erst recht nichts darüber. Die Leute hier sollten ihr egal sein, es sollte Hermine leicht fallen wieder in ihre Zeit reisen zu können ohne das Gefühl zu haben etwas zurückzulassen.

Aber dazu war es schon zu spät. Sie hatte hier Freunde gefunden und sie alle bedeuteten ihr sehr viel, alle auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.

°Welch Ironie, dass es ausgerechnet die Eltern, der Patenonkel und ein guter Freund meines besten Freundes sein müssen°, dachte Hermine verbittert.

In ihr sammelte sich plötzlich soviel Wut auf sich selbst und Verzweiflung, dass sie am liebsten laut geschrien hätte, aber sie hielt sich zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg und schluckte ihr Unbehagen runter.

Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten beruhigt hatte, beschloss sie sich anzuziehen und ihre Sachen für die Schule zusammenzusuchen, um sich abzulenken. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und begab sich dann ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen, dazu hatte sie jetzt genügend Zeit, da ihre Zimmergenossinnen immer erst gegen halb acht aufstehen mochten. Hermine entledigte sich ihren Kleidern und stellte sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl. Nur kurz zuckte sie zusammen, weil noch nicht alle Wunden verheilt waren und das Wasser darauf brannte, aber der Schmerz ließ ungefähr genauso schnell nach wie er gekommen war. Langsam entspannte sich ihr Körper wieder und sie wusch noch schnell ihre Haare, bevor sie das Wasser abstellte und in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus der Dusche trat.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, richtete sie ihre Haare schnell mit Magie, da sie keine Lust hatte sie jetzt großartig zu föhnen und begab sich schließlich leise wieder in den Schlafraum. Dort schnappte sie sich schnell ihre Tasche und packte ihre Bücher für den heutigen Unterricht ein. Mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs ließ sie ihr Bett wieder ordentlich aussehen und bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum runterging setzte sie wie immer ihre undurchdringliche Miene auf.

Sie hatte sich wieder gefasst. Hermine hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es war okay, dass Sirius sie so angesehen hatte, es war okay, dass er Peter glaubte und es war okay, dass sie hier war. Sie konnte jetzt im Moment nichts daran ändern und damit musste sie sich wie mit all den anderen Geschehnissen abfinden. Gestern waren nur einige Tränen geflossen, doch sie wusste, dass wenn sie sich weiterhin alles so zu Herzen nehmen würde, wäre ein Zusammenbruch nicht weit. Und so weit durfte es nicht kommen.

Sie musste einen gewissen Abstand zu den Leuten hier einhalten und das würde sie nun versuchen. Dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass es schwer werden würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch keine Menschenseele, was Hermine nicht wirklich wunderte. Es war kurz nach sieben und die meisten schliefen wahrscheinlich noch oder standen gerade erst auf. Sie setzte sich an den großen Tisch und holte ihre Schulbücher raus. Sie ging nochmal den Stoff der letzten Stunden durch damit sie wenigstens im Unterricht etwas vorbereitet war. Wieder einmal war sie froh dass sich die Ausdrücke und Themen nicht sonderlich von ihren eigenen unterschieden und ihr so einiges erleichterten.

Im selben Moment als sie ihre Sachen wieder in die Tasche stopfte ertönten Schritte auf den Treppen der Jungenseite. Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sie sich etwas, versuchte aber weiterhin sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Treppe und gegen ihre Erwartungen Sirius anzutreffen, kam Peter zum Vorschein.

°Na toll noch besser°, Hermine verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar und tat einfach so als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, während sie die zahlreichen Flyer am schwarzen Brett begutachtete.

„Morgen Granger", sagte er und von einem ängstlichen Peter fehlte jegliche Spur.

Die Angesprochene bedachte ihn mit einem kalten Blick und erwiderte ebenso kühl: „Guten Morgen, Peter."

„Na hast du gut geschlafen?" Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und schaute sie belustigt an.

„Was soll das denn jetzt werden, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte Hermine eher desinteressiert.

„Man darf ja wohl mal freundlich sein und sich mit seinen Mitschülern unterhalten oder nicht?"

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich etwas verpasst habe, aber Peter und Freundlich passt nicht wirklich zusammen. Eher Peter und ängstlich, verklemmt und hinterhältig. Doch der Peter scheint auf einmal auch nicht mehr zu existieren." Sichtlich genervt griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und wollte aus dem Portrait der fetten Dame verschwinden als Peter sie aufhielt.

„Dir gegenüber hab ich keine Gründe Angst zu haben, Hermine. Vielleicht denkst du, du hast was gegen mich in der Hand, aber ich weiß es besser. Du kannst mir nichts tun und das wirst du bald selbst merken. Sirius und die anderen glauben keiner Durchgedrehten, sondern einem ihrer besten Freunde, und das bin ich."

„Haben dir das deine Slytherin-Freunde aufgeschrieben und du hast es auswendig gelernt? Mir ist es egal was du denkst, was du angeblich weißt und mir ist es egal was du machst. Und wenn du glaubst, dass mich deine einstudierte Rede von eben auch nur ein kleines bisschen einschüchtert, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Vielleicht kannst du anderen etwas vorspielen aber bei mir legst du dich mit der Falschen an, Pettigrew. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich hab wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu tun."

Hermine verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte schon fast die Treppen herunter. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Typ, der es darauf anlegte sie zu provozieren. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und ihre Wut wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Wenn sie schon so früh wach war und sowieso nichts anderes tun musste, konnte sie genauso gut James besuchen gehen. Das setzte ja nicht gleich eine Freundschaft voraus.

Am Krankenflügel angekommen suchte sie Madam Pomfrey, um zu fragen, ob es in Ordnung ginge, James zu besuchen; aber sie fand die Krankenschwester nicht. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschloss sie sich einfach nachzusehen, ob James schon wach war. Also betrat sie die Krankenstation und lief an den Betten entlang.

Die Vorhänge um das Bett, in dem sie Remus vermutete, waren noch immer zugezogen.

°Scheint als müsste er sich diesmal etwas länger ausruhen als nur einen Tag..°, dachte die Braunhaarige und setzte ihren Weg fort. Als sie in die Nähe von James Bett kam und Stimmen vernahm, blieb sie zögernd stehen.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht.. Es klang erst so überzeugend und einleuchtend aber dann… Keine Ahnung… Irgendwie.. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es was mit ihr zu tun hat aber…"

„Naja wenn du mich fragst klingt es nicht wirklich überzeugend… So wie du das jetzt erzählt hast scheint es so als hätte Peter sich die Antworten einfach so zurechtgelegt wie es gerade zum Kontext passte…"

„James wieso sollte er sich so etwas ausdenken?"

„Gegenfrage: Wieso sollte Hermine uns gegeneinander aufhetzen wollen?"

Erst war nicht mehr zu hören doch dann ertönte ein lautes Seufzen.

„Sie hat keinen Grund…"

„Siehst du also war Peters Begründung erfunden."

„Hm… das ist grad alles en bisschen zu viel für mein Hirn."

„Das überrascht mich nicht im Geringsten, ist ja nicht besonders groß, Tatze."

„Pft Idiot."

Die beiden Freunde lachten.

„Mal was anderes: Warst du schon bei Remus?"

„Ja bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin, da hast du noch geschlafen. Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut, morgen dürfte er wieder fit sein, wenn er seine Medizin nimmt… Madam Pomfrey hat ihm gerade noch irgendeinen Trank verabreicht und jetzt döst er friedlich vor sich her."

„Und er ist nicht sauer, weil wir ihn dieses Mal nicht unterstützen und ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnten?"

„Nein, ich hab ihm zwar noch nicht erklärt was los war, dazu war noch keine Zeit, aber er hat gesagt, wir werden schon unsere Gründe gehabt haben…"

„Hm.. okay gut."

Hermine tappte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Eigentlich wollte sie ja nicht lauschen, aber als sie Sirius' Stimme gehört hatte, konnte sie sich nicht zwingen weiterzugehen. Wieso war er schon wach? Wieso war er hier bei James, wo sie hinwollte und wieso konnte er nicht einfach noch schlafen?

Gerade als sie sich überlegte einfach still umzudrehen und zu verschwinden hörte sie Madam Pomfrey hinter sich.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Mister Potter liegt da hinten, falls sie sein Bett suchen, Mister Black ist auch schon da, um ihn zu besuchen, gehen sie ruhig hin", sagte sie freundlich und zeigte ihr unnötigerweise die Richtung zu James' Bett, bevor sie hinter den Vorhängen bei Remus verschwand.

James und Sirius mussten es wohl mitbekommen haben, denn auf einmal herrschte Totenstille in dem Krankenabteil und Hermine zwang sich einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und sich schließlich zu ihren beiden Kameraden zu begeben.

„Morgen…", begrüßte sie die beiden eher verhalten und schaute sie nur flüchtig an. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht merken, dass sie schon länger hier war und gehört hatte über was sie sprachen.

„Guten Morgen Hermine", erwiderte James fröhlich lächelnd.

„Hey..", murmelte Sirius unbeholfen und man merkte, dass ihm die Situation etwas unangenehm war.

„Setz dich doch zu uns, bist du schon lange wach?" James deutete auf einen freien Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Sirius und Hermine ging seiner Bitte nach.

„Nein bin erst wachgeworden und dann dachte ich, ich schau mal wies dir geht…"

„Das ist nett", meinte er grinsend, „und dann hast du nicht mal mein Bett gefunden?"

„Ich hab eben keinen guten Orientierungssinn und außerdem sind wir gestern von der anderen Seite reingekommen, ich kann nicht so schnell umdenken", erwiderte Hermine und grinste ebenfalls ein wenig.

James lachte und auch Sirius konnte sich zumindest ein amüsierten Laut nicht verkneifen.

„Und heute müsst ihr wieder in den Unterricht?"

„Ja", antworteten Hermine und Sirius beide gleichzeitig und schauten sich dann an. Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und sie wandte ihren Blick schnell wieder ab, so wie auch Sirius.

Von James vernahm man nur ein Seufzen.

„Leute, ich glaub ihr habt da was zu klären.. und ich würd euch ja jetzt allein lassen, damit ihr das könnt, aber leider kann ich nicht laufen… Wie wärs also wenn ihr zusammen in die große Halle frühstücken geht und euch aussprecht? Ihr müsst sowieso bald in den Unterricht und ich weiß zumindest von dir, Sirius, dass du morgens immer was essen musst."

„Aber-", setzte Hermine schon zum Widersprechen an, stoppte aber als sie James' bittenden Blick sah und gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, die sie auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte und erhob sich.

„Dann bis heut Abend, ich denke Lily und ich werden nochmal vorbeikommen."

„Ist gut, bis dann."

Auch Sirius erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von seinem besten Freund und lief dann hinter Hermine her aus dem Krankenflügel.

Der Weg zur großen Halle verlief in angespanntem Schweigen. Hermine wartete darauf, dass Sirius irgendetwas sagte, doch es kam nichts. Stattdessen ging er mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr her und schwieg. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste und nicht wissen konnte war, dass er in seinem Kopf immer wieder neue Formulierungen erstellte, wie er anfangen könnte, aber alle wieder verwarf.

Keine schien ihm angemessen und deswegen überlegte er weiter.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie an der großen Halle, in der sich noch nicht viele Schüler befanden, angekommen und setzten sich an den Griffindor-Tisch. Immer noch schweigend bediente sich Hermine am Müsli, während Sirius nach einem Brötchen griff.

Lily war noch nicht anwesend, soweit Hermine das erkennen konnte und sie sah auch sonst niemanden, mit dem sie großartig etwas zu tun hatte. Peter ließ sich zum Glück auch noch nicht blicken. Als ihr Blick über den Tisch der Slytherins schweifte begegnete sie erneut dem von Snape. Diesmal zuckte sie aber nicht zusammen, sondern hielt ihm stand. Sie versuchte ihn zu deuten, versuchte zu verstehen, was er ihr sagen wollte. Denn so kam es ihr vor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wollte er ihr mit diesem Blick irgendwas mitteilen. Er war nicht irgendwie feindselig oder sonst was, eher warnend.

Doch sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Sirius nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, endlich die Stille unterbrach.

„Hermine, das mit gestern…", setze er langsam an und suchte scheinbar immer noch nach den richtigen Worten, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten und ich will auch nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich Peter das was er gesagt hat glaube. Das tue ich nicht. Wirklich. Ich war nur verwirrt, weil Peter so komisch war. Ich wusste nicht was ich glauben sollte und was nicht. Ich hab überlegt, ob das was Peter gesagt hat überhaupt Sinn ergibt und hab dich deswegen so komisch angeschaut. Ich weiß das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich alles ziemlich unglaubwürdig und du wirst denken es ist ne dumme Ausrede, aber ich meins wirklich ernst… Tut mir echt Leid, wenn ich dich gestern verletzt habe, Hermine."

Hermine sah ihn die ganze Zeit an, während er redete. Sie musterte sein Gesamtbild und er meinte wirklich jedes Wort ernst. Seufzend schob sie die Müslischüssel von sich und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Es ist schon okay. Vielleicht hab ich auch überreagiert schließlich bist du schon jahrelang mit Peter befreundet. Aber ich hatte echt nicht irgendwie die Absicht euch gegeneinander aufzuhetzen oder sonst was. Ich wüsste nicht was mir das bringen sollte…"

°Außer dass ihr Peter vielleicht dann nicht mehr vertrauen würdet und in der Zukunft am Leben wärt…°, fügte sie in Gedanken dazu, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest oder willst wie auch immer… Vergessen wir die Sache?"

Hermine erwiderte den erwartungsvollen Blick von ihrem Kameraden und nickt schließlich lächelnd.

Ihr Gegenüber atmete erleichtert aus, lächelte sie kurz an und aß sein Brötchen fertig.

Nach 5 Minuten, in denen sich Hermine und Sirius über nebensächliche Dinge unterhalten hatte, tauchte dann auch endlich Lily auf.

„Morgen ihr 2", begrüßte sie ihre Freunde und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Gähnen zu verstecken.

„Morgen Lily, nicht gut geschlafen?", fragte Sirius sie.

„Doch nur zu kurz… Außerdem der einzige, der nicht gut geschlafen haben sollte bist du", sagte Lily auf den gestrigen Abend anspielend und nahm sich etwas vom Frühstück.

„Jaja ich weiß", grummelte er und schwieg dann.

„Wir haben die Sache geklärt, lasst uns einfach nicht mehr drüber reden", bat Hermine woraufhin die anderen beiden nur nickten.

Nachdem alle 3 gegessen hatten, machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Als erstes Fach hatten sie heute Zaubertränke mit Professor Slughorn.

„Na das wird bestimmt toll, heute haben wir mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht…", murmelte Sirius, als sie dem Klassenzimmer näher kamen und schon mehrere Schüler in grüner Schuluniform sahen.

„Einfach nicht provozieren lassen. Lucius und die anderen werden schon nix sagen, die haben Angst vor McGonagall", warnte Lily ihn und blieb vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen.

Hermine tat es ihr gleich und hielt Ausschau nach den erwähnten Slytherins.

„Oh ich wünschte sie würden versuchen mich zu provozieren…", grummelte Sirius und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Lucius stand wie gewöhnlich mit Bellatrix, Snape und Narzissa abseits von allen anderen Schülern. Sie schienen sich über irgendetwas zu streiten, jedenfalls gestikulierte Bellatrix ziemlich aggressiv mit ihren Händen und schien ziemlich wütend auf Snape zu sein.

Verwirrt runzelte Hermine die Stirn, tippte Sirius, der gerade näher bei ihr stand als Lily, an und deutete zu der Gruppe.

„Uh scheint Stress im Paradies des Bösen zu geben", sagte er schadenfroh und beobachtete die 4 auch etwas.

„Denkst du es ist was Ernstes?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wieso sollte es uns interessieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht.. Vielleicht hecken sie ja wieder was aus.."

„Nach der Aktion mit McGonagall vor gerade mal 2 Tagen? Neee nie im Leben. Glaub mir da werden selbst die sich zurücknehmen… Ich kenn sie mittlerweile schon fast zu gut, um was anderes behaupten zu können."

Hermine seufzte geschlagen und wandte ihren Blick unauffällig wieder zu den Streitenden.

°Wenn du wüsstest wie gut ich über sie Bescheid weiß…°

„Kommt ihr oder wollt ihr lieber hier draußen stehen bleiben?"

Slughorn kam gerade pünktlich und öffnete mittels Zauberspruch die Türen, durch welche die Griffindors und Slytherins hindurchgingen und sich einen Platz im Innern des Raumes suchten.

Lucius, Narzissa, Bellatrix und Snape setzten sich in Bewegung und liefen genau an Hermine, Sirius und Lily vorbei, vor denen sie auch kurz anhielten.

„Das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei, meine lieben Freunde", Malfoy und seine 2 weiblichen Anhängsel schauten die 3 Griffindors hämisch an und lachten düster, bevor sie im Zaubertranksaal verschwanden, gefolgt von Snape, der eine unlesbare Miene aufgesetzt hatte und Hermines Blicken auswich. Weder hatte er hämisch geschaut, noch hatte er gelacht, als Lucius seine drohungsähnliche Aussage gemacht hatte.

„Mit Snivellus stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht… Ist fast so rübergekommen als wäre er total dagegen gewesen, dass Lucius überhaupt irgendetwas zu uns sagt…", meinte Sirius nachdenklich, als er sich neben Lily und Hermine in einer der letzten Reihen niederließ.

„Kann dir doch egal sein, jetzt halt deine Klappe, wir haben Unterricht", zickte Lily und drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Was hat die denn auf einmal?", Hermine zuckte auf seine Frage hin nur mit den Schultern.

„Mister Black wären Sie wohl so gütig meinem Unterricht zu folgen und nicht die Mädchen Ihrer Jahrgangsstufe anzuschmachten?"

Professor Slughorn stand näher an ihrer Tischreihe dran als angenommen.

„Natürlich Professor, wenn es denn sein muss", gab Sirius grinsend zurück und einige der Griffindors lachten.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor. Und jetzt fahren wir mit unserem Unterricht fort."

Das Lachen erstarb und Sirius wurde mit einigen bösen Blicken bedacht bevor sie sich allesamt ihrem Lehrer widmeten.

„Das du auch nie deine Klappe halten kannst", meckerte Lily ziemlich genervt, als die Zaubertrankstunde vorbei war und sie die Kerker verließen.

„Was regst du dich denn jetzt so auf, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür", verteidigte sich Sirius und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ach nein? Du hättest einfach ruhig sein können, als Professor Slughorn es wollte und nicht noch deinen dummen Kommentar loswerden. Wegen dir haben wir mal wieder 10 Hauspunkte verloren."

„Uuh kommt jetzt wieder die Vertrauensschülerin in dir raus? Komm mal runter man, Slughorn mag uns Griffindors doch eh nicht, er hätte uns auch Punkte abgezogen, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte. Er ist nun mal Slytherins Hauslehrer."

„Trotzdem hättest du – "

„Lily, Sirius hört auf", schaltete sich Hermine jetzt ein, „die Punkte sind jetzt nun mal weg. Es bringt euch nichts, wenn ihr euch darüber streitet, außer vielleicht, dass ihr mich damit gerade tierisch nervt."

Lily schnaubte beleidigt aus und Sirius schwieg daraufhin einfach und verdrehte die Augen. °Weiber…°

Als nächstes hatten sie 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde in den Gewächshäusern, in denen sie eine Menge lernten, aber leider auch sehr viel Hausaufgaben aufbekamen, die sie über die folgenden 2 Wochen erledigten sollten.

„Und was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius, als sie über das Schulgelände zurück zum Hauptgebäude liefen.

Er und Lily hatten die ganze Zeit kein Wort mehr normal miteinander geredet, sondern sich die ganze Zeit ignoriert und kindische Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen. Was natürlich dazu führte, dass sie den Unterricht störten und Professor Anfangs sollte Hermine wohl Eule spielen und ihnen etwas von dem jeweiligen anderen sagen, doch das war ihr zu blöd. Sollten die das unter sich regeln und die da auslassen, dafür hatte sie echt keine Nerven mehr.

°Erinnert mich doch fast wieder an Ron und Harry, als sie im vierten Jahr wegen dem Trimagischen Tunier gestritten hatten und mich als Überbringer der Nachrichten benutzt haben…°, auch wenn das damals bzw in der Zukunft eine ernste Situation war oder sein wird musste Hermine etwas schmunzeln, fand aber schnell wieder in die jetzige Realität zurück.

„Wir haben Wahrsagen.. Also müssen wir in den höchsten Westturm der Schule", antwortete sie auf Sirius' Frage.

Dieser stöhnte nur als er die vielen Treppen vor sich sah und musste sich schon nach der ersten Etage dazu zwingen weiterzugehen.

Im Turm angekommen war schon alles hergerichtet. Überall waren kleine runde Tische aufgestellt, in deren Mitte sich eine Glaskugel befand.

„Kommt rein und setzt euch, meine Kinder", vernahmen sie die Stimme von Professor Trewlaney, die plötzlich hinter ihnen auftauchte.

Einige Hufflepuffs saßen schon verstreut an einigen Tischen und sahen gespannt auf die Kugeln vor ihnen.

Hermine, Lily und Sirius setzten sich zu 3. an einen der Tische und warteten darauf, dass der Unterricht losging.

Trewlaney baute sich vor der Klasse auf und warf ihre aufgebauschten Haare über ihre Schultern zurück.

„Heute werde ich euch darin lehren die Zukunft mithilfe der Glaskugel vorherzusagen. Bitte setzt euch jeweils zu 4 zusammen und öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite 275."

Die Schüler taten, was von ihnen verlangt wurde und jeder suchte sich eine Gruppe. Jedoch schien es nicht ganz aufzugehen, denn Hermine, Sirius und Lily waren danach immer noch zu 3.

„Professor Trewlaney?", meldete sich Lily.

„Ja Miss Evans?"

"Wir haben keinen vierten Partner."

„Darum werde ich mich gleich kümmern. Nun erkläre ich euch erst einmal was ihr zu tun habt. Habt ihr alle eure Bücher aufgeschlagen?"

Ein eintöniges Brummen ging durch die Klasse und aus verschiedenen Ecken konnte man noch kurz das Rascheln der Blätter hören.

„Sehr schön", sagte die Wahrsagerin, als die Lautstärke im Raum wieder abnahm, „Ihr sehr hier verschiedene Abbildungen. Das könnt ihr alles in der Kugel erkennen, wenn ihr euch konzentriert und daran glaubt. Unter jeder der Abbildungen steht eine Erklärung, was die Farben, Figuren etc jeweils bedeuten können. Nun bitte ich euch, dass ihr in euren Gruppen immer einer Person die Zukunft vorhersagt. Wenn ihr nicht genau wisst, was das, was ihr in der Kugel seht, bedeutet ruft mich ich werde euch helfen."

Die Griffindors und Hufflepuffs wandten sich nun allen ihren Büchern und Kugeln zu und versuchten angestrengt irgendetwas in diesen zu erkennen. Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

Professor Trewlaney ging hin und öffnete sie.

„Oh Mister Pettigrew, schön, dass Sie uns auch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren."

„E-Entschuldigung Professor, i-ich hab wohl getrödelt…", gab Peter kleinlaut von sich.

„5 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor. Setzen Sie sich zu Ihren Klassenkameraden." Sie schob sich ihre überdimensionale Brille hoch und deutete zu Lily und die anderen.

Peter setzte sich schließlich zu den dreien an den Tisch, wurde aber entweder gar nicht oder nur kühl begrüßt. Sie erklärten ihm was sie machen mussten und er sollte dann auch anfangen.

„Komm schon Peter, sag mir meine Zukunft voraus", meinte Sirius, lehnte sich zurück und grinste etwas.

Hermine verkrampfte sich ungewollt und schaute Peter an, der neben ihr saß. Er musterte die Kugel und sah immer mal wieder in sein Buch hinein.

„Siehst du denn was?", Professor Trewlaney machte ihre Runden durch die Klasse und sah Peter nun fragend an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht nur auf die Kugel konzentrieren, sondern auch auf den, dessen Zukunft du erfahren möchtest. Los versuch es nochmal."

Peter nickte, schluckte hart und starrte die Kugel an. Nach ein paar Sekunden zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, schüttelte dann den Kopf und schaute in sein Buch.

„Was hast du gesehn?", wollte die Lehrerin wissen.

„Nichts was im Buch steht", meinte Peter leise und sah mit seinen kleinen Augen auf, „da war sowas rauchähnliches oder so."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du nur das gesehen was du im Hirn hast: Luft."

„Miss Evans ich bitte Sie unterlassen Sie solche Kommentare."

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor…"

„Nun gut dann probiert es mal jemand anders von euch", meine Trewlaney dann nur und führte ihre Runde fort.

„Ach das funktioniert doch sowieso nicht", meinte Hermine seufzend, nachdem Sirius versucht hatte Lily ihre Zukunft vorherzusagen und Lily Hermines.

„Versuchs wenigstens mal", schlug Sirius vor, „und ich nehm das Buch, damit du dir nicht irgendetwas ausdenken kannst." Er nahm ihr Buch, stellte es so vor sich, dass sie nichts sehen konnte und grinste sie an.

„Na wenns denn sein muss, wer mag seine Zukunft wissen?"

„Peter war noch nicht dran", sagte Lily teilnahmslos und schlug ihr eigenes Buch zu und packte es schon mal weg.

°Also eins weiß ich, Wahrsagen ist hier genauso bescheuert wie in meiner Zeit°, dachte Hermine, zog dann aber die Kugel trotzdem etwas näher zu sich, schaute auf sie und konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf Peter. °Außerdem weiß ich doch sowieso wie seine Zukunft aussieht…°

Sie kniff ihre Augen etwas zusammen und versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen. Und tatsächlich nach kurzer Zeit flammte irgendetwas im Innern der Kugel auf. Es hatte eine seltsame dunkle Farbe. Eine Mischung aus Gelb und Grün oder sowas ähnliches. Die Flamme verformte sich aber zu irgendetwas, was Hermine nicht entziffern konnte. Außerdem blieb es nie in einer Form, es wandelte sich immer weiter bis es irgendwann wieder bei der Flamme war und es von vorne begann.

Hermine schloss ganz kurz ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete war die Kugel wieder klar.

„Hast du was gesehen?", fragte Lily, als Hermine ihnen wieder ihren Blick zuwandte.

„Ein dunkles grüngelbes Licht oder keine Ahnung was das war…", erwiderte sie und schaute zu Sirius, welcher schon im Buch suchte.

„Hier habs gefunden", sagte er kurz darauf und fing an vorzulesen, „Amires der Racheengel. Oft erkennbar an einer grüngelblichen bis olivgrünen Flamme. Je nach dem wie Racheengel zu verstehen ist – ob man selbst der Racheengel ist oder ob sich jemand an einem rächt – ändert die Flamme ihre Form. In dem ersten Fall formt sich die Flamme zu einem Pfeil mit Bogen, der bedeutet, dass man selbst die Rache bringt. Im zweiten Fall formt die Flamme immer wieder das gleiche. Der Ablauf wiederholt sich die ganze Zeit, was die Fehler des jeweiligen Menschen, dem man die Zukunft vorhersagt, verdeutlichen soll und aussagt, dass er jene stark bereuen wird. Und wenn man genau hinschaut kann man erkennen, dass sich über die verschiedenen Stationen der Wiederholungen ein Teufel bildet – womöglich wird einem das Leben also zu Hölle gemacht oder man muss seine Fehler mit dem eigenen Tod wettmachen."

Im Raum war es still geworden und die kleine Vierergruppe hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten. Auch die Professorin sah interessiert zu Hermine und den anderen.

„Und welche der beiden hast du gesehen?", wollte sie wissen.

Hermine schluckte und schaute sich kurz im Raum um. Wirklich jeder schaute sie an und alle warteten ihre Antwort ab. So auch Sirius, Lily und erst recht Peter, dem die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

Natürlich war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es der zweite Fall war, aber konnte sie das wirklich sagen? Sollte sie ihnen sagen, dass Peter alle seine Fehler schrecklich bereuen wird? Vielleicht würde er diese dann auch erst gar nicht begehen, weil er viel zu viel Angst hatte?

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Voldemort wird ihm Schutz versprechen und Peter wird darauf reinfallen. Egal was sie nun tun würde.

Sie atmete kurz ein, warf Lily, welche ihr unter dem Tisch mit ihrem Fuß leicht gegens Bein getippt hatte, einen vielsagenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an die Allgemeinheit.

„Tut mir leid, aber das einzige was ich gesehn habe war diese grüngelbe Flamme…", log sie und lächelte Professor Trewlaney und die anderen Schüler entschuldigend an.

Die Schüler seufzten enttäuscht und Trewlaney nickte aufmunternd.

„Immerhin ein Anfang. So die Stunde ist für heute beendet, wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Lasst die Glaskugeln gerade auf den Tischen stehen. Ihr könnt gehen."

Mit diese Worten leerte sich der Raum, Peter einer der Ersten, die verschwanden.

„Hat ihm wohl Angst gemacht", meinte Lily gehässig.

„Und zu mir was sagen, wegen meiner Antwort Slughorns gegenüber. ‚Du hast nur Luft im Hirn Peter'", grinste Sirius anerkennend zu Lily, welche leicht lächelte, und wandte sich dann an Hermine, „hast du wirklich nicht mehr gesehen als diese Flamme?"

Hermine schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Nein wirklich nicht.."

Nun hatten sie nur noch eine Stunde Verwandlung zusammen mit den Ravenclaws bei McGonagall. Überraschenderweise verlief die Stunde ohne weitere Zwischenfälle oder Punktabzüge zur Griffindor, wobei Professor McGonagall Peter, Sirius, Lily und Hermine besonders beobachtete. Sie mussten nur ihre Tassen in verschiedene Tiere und wieder zurück verwandeln. Nicht weiter anstrengend.

Dann hatten sie endlich Unterrichtsschluss für heute. Hermine, Lily und Sirius machten sich gefolgt von Peter auf den Weg zur großen Halle zum Mittagessen.

„Ich glaub so einen schlimmen Schultag hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr", jammerte Sirius und griff nach einem Steak. Peter tat es ihm nach und die beiden Mädchen bedienten sich an der Suppe.

„Kommt ihr nach dem Essen mit zu James?", wollte Lily wissen und schaute die 3 abwechselnd an.

„Natürlich", Sirius nickte und sogar Peter stimmte diesmal zu. Hermine überlegte kurz und lehnte dann ab.

„Ich mach erst ein paar Hausaufgaben… Ich komm dann nach oder geh heut Abend mal nach ihm schauen."

„Vielleicht darf er heute ja auch schon gehen", überlegte Lily hoffnungsvoll und nahm sich ein Stück Brot.

Ihre Freunde nickten nur.

„Sag mal, Black… Wo ist eigentlich Remus?", fragte Lily plötzlich, „und wieso fällt mir erst jetzt auf, dass er fehlt?"

„Vielleicht weil du die ganze Zeit in Gedanken bei James warst?", grinste Sirius, wurde dann aber ein bisschen ernster und sah sie flüchtig an, „ihm ist etwas schlecht. Bauchschmerzen und so."

„Komisch, er ist mindestens jeden Monat einmal für ein paar Tage krank."

„Vielleicht hat er ein schwaches Immunsystem", wandte Hermine ein.

„Hm ja kann sein. Sagt ihm gute Besserung wenn ihr ihn nachher seht."

„Machen wir", versprach Sirius Lily lächelnd und musterte Hermine kurz unauffällig.

Als sie alle leer gegessen hatten, verabschiedete sich Hermine von den dreien und begab sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während die anderen sich zu James aufmachten.

Hermine brachte ihre Tasche in ihren Schlafsaal, holte Pergamentpapier, ihre Feder und die Bücher, die sie für die Hausaufgaben brauchen könnte und ging dann wieder runter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ziemlich voll. Überall saßen oder standen Schüler und erzählten, spielten Zaubererschach oder arbeiten auch an ihren Hausarbeiten. Als sie keinen Platz fand, an dem sie hätte in Ruhe arbeiten können, entschloss sie sich dazu in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Also verließ sie dem Raum wieder durch das Portrait und war schon wenig später in der Bibliothek angekommen. Sie hatte einen Geheimgang, den ihr Fred und George in ihrer Zeit al gezeigt hatten benutzt, weil sie Lucius und seinen Freunden aus dem Weg gehen wollte, die die Treppe heruntergekommen waren.

In der Bibliothek gab sie Madam Pince die schriftliche Genehmigung ihrer Lehrer, auf der stand, welche Bücher sie sich ausleihen durfte. Dann setzte sie sich mit all ihren Unterlagen an einen Tisch weiter hinten und begann mit ihren Schularbeiten, um sich abzulenken…


	10. Chapter 9

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit – Ob das gut geht?

Kapitel 9: Wieso ich?

Genervt schmiss Hermine ihre Feder auf den Tisch und knüllte zum wiederholten Male ihr Pergamentpapier zusammen. Sie versuchte jetzt schon geschlagene eineinhalb Stunden ihren Aufsatz zu schreiben, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um alles, wirklich um alles, außer um ihre Hausaufgaben. Seufzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab.  
°Das wird heute wohl nichts mehr…°, dachte sie und schmiss das zusammengeknüllte Papier in den mittlerweile randvollen Mülleimer gegenüber von ihrem Platz, °zum Glück hab ich für den Aufsatz noch ne Woche zeit…°  
Sie schloss ihr Buch und packte all ihre Sachen zusammen. Bevor sie die Bibliothek verließ, stellte sie die ausgeliehenen Bücher wieder zurück in ihre Regale. Wenn sie ihre Arbeiten machen wollte, würde sie einfach wieder in die Bibliothek gehen, das erschien ihr praktischer.  
Nun lief sie die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts entlang und überlegte was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte zu den anderen zwar gesagt, dass sie zu James nachkommen würde, doch sie hatte dazu im Moment wirklich absolut keine Lust. Die junge Hexe brauchte jetzt erst einmal ihre Ruhe. Den ganzen Morgen musste sie das Rumgezicke von Sirius und Lily ertragen und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte war sie sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie das jetzt immer noch taten.  
Also entschloss sie sich dazu zuerst ihre Sachen wieder in den Schlafsaal zu bringen und dann etwas auf den Ländereien spazieren zu gehen. Frische Luft würde ihr gut tun und außerdem hatte sie wieder eine Menge, über das sie nachdenken musste.  
„Effata", sagte Hermine der dicken Dame das Passwort und wurde reingelassen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich nicht wirklich geleert seit sie vor knapp 2 Stunden das letzte Mal hier war. Immer noch standen verstreut Schüler herum und beschäftigten sich auf ihre ganz eigene Weise.  
Sie ging die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch und hörte schon Marys und Leylas Stimmen als sie noch nicht ganz oben angekommen war.  
„Ich find sie gruselig. Allein schon, dass sie einfach nach Beginn des Schuljahres hier auftaucht und dann gleich ins unsere Jahrgangsstufe gesteckt wird. Sie scheint nicht mal so viel Erfahrung zu haben, hast du sie mal im Unterricht gesehen? Ich frag mich ob die überhaupt schon mal auf einer Schuler für Zauberei und Hexerei war."  
„Ja da hast du Recht Mary. Sie stellt sich wirklich nicht gerade schlau dran. Und dann die Show die sie bei Professor Trewlaney abgezogen hat. So erbärmlich. Und ihr Aussehen.. Naja das spricht ja wohl für sich selbst."  
Man hörte zwei Mädchen lachen und Hermine, die vor der Tür stehen geblieben war verdrehte die Augen.  
°Tussen…°, als hätte sie nichts gehört öffnete sie die Tür und lief ohne eine der beiden zu beachten zu ihrer Kommode. Dort verstaute sie ihre Bücher, ihr Pergament und ihre Feder. Dann lief sie zum Schrank und holte sich eine Jacke heraus.  
„Hallo Hermine." Viel zu überfreundlich lächelte Leyla ihr zu und warf dann Mary einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
„Hi Leyla. Mary", erwiderte Angesprochene nur knapp und verließ dann auch schon wieder den Raum. Wie ihr diese Oberflächigkeit und Hinterlistigkeit ihrer beiden Schulkameradinnen doch auf die Nerven ging.

Gerade als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich lassen wollte, hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen sagen und drehte sich rum. Überrascht schaute sie ihren Gegenüber an.  
„Oh hallo Remus", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
Er erwiderte ihre Geste. „Wo willst du denn hin?"  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen an die frische Luft. Beine vertreten und Gedanken ordnen." Hermine musterte Remus unauffällig. Er wirkte ziemlich blass und erschöpft. Aber wenn man bedachte, dass der letzte Vollmond erst 2 Tage her war, war das auch kein Wunder, „Geht es dir denn besser?"  
„Em ja klar, wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", fragte Remus unsicher und sah sie leicht erschrocken an.  
„Naja du warst heute nicht in der Schule. Sirius meinte dir wäre schlecht oder so."  
„Ach so.. Ja ich hatte Bauch- und Kopfschmerzen, nichts schlimmes. Geht jetzt aber wieder."  
„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „ich geh dann mal nach draußen. Möchtest du mitkommen oder bleibst du hier?"  
„Ich bleib' hier… Wollte mal nach James sehen gehen, aber er dürfte eigentlich spätestens heute Abend entlassen werden, soweit ich das mitbekommen hab. Außerdem will ich dich ja nicht beim Nachdenken stören. Man sieht sich dann später?"  
„Ja spätestens beim Abendessen… Bis dann."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine wieder zum Portrait und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging die ganzen Treppen herunter zur Eingangshalle und durch die schwere Eingangstür hinaus auf die Ländereien.  
Kaum war sie draußen blies ihr schon der kalte Wind entgegen. Sie knöpfte ihren Mantel zu und lief langsam den Weg zum See entlang. Immer wieder kreuzte sich ihr Weg mit einigen Mitschülern, die sie mit einem flüchtigen Hallo grüßte oder nur gedankenverloren anlächelte. Allen Gedanken, welche sie die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte, ließ sie nun freien Lauf.  
Wie lange war sie jetzt schon hier? Gerade mal eine Woche, wenn überhaupt. Und in dieser kurzen Zeit war schon so viel passiert, dass es ihr eher so vor kam, als wäre sie schon mehrere Monate hier. Als erstes musste sie den Schock verarbeiten, dass sie in einer anderen Zeit gelandet war, ohne ihre Familie, ohne ihre Freunde. Dann musste sie feststellen, dass es ausgerechnet die Schulzeit von Harrys Eltern war und sie mit ihnen allen umgehen musste, als würde sie sie nicht kennen. Sie musste mit ansehen wie Peter den anderen die ganze Zeit was vorspielte und dabei hintenrum Aktionen mit den Slytherins plante. Außerdem musste sie sich immer wieder neue Lügen zu ihrem Leben ausdenken, wenn jemand sie etwas fragte, denn es war besser, wenn die anderen nicht auch noch davon Wind bekommen würden, was sie hierher befördert hat. Das war wohl das Schwerste.. zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, als wäre sie wie jeder normale Schüler auf diese Schule gekommen um mehr über ihre Zauberkraft zu lernen, obwohl die meisten sowieso merkten, dass rein gar nichts okay war.

Diese Erkenntnisse trieben Hermine Tränen in die Augen, doch sie wollte auch hier draußen nicht vor anderen weinen. Schnell schaute sie sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich wieder ihre Eiche. Dort waren nicht viele Schüler, also konnte sie sich wieder dahin begeben. Mit Tränenverschleiertem Blick ging sie auf die Eiche zu und ließ sich mit dem Rücken am Baumstamm herunter rutschen bis sie, von ihrem Mantel geschützt, auf dem Boden saß. Sie kauerte sich so weit wie möglich an den Baum, um sich von ihrer Umgebung mehr oder weniger abzugrenzen und ließ dann all ihre Trauer und ihre Tränen, die sich in ihr angestaut hatten, weil sie alles so gut wie immer zu unterdrücken versuchte, aus sich heraus.  
Zitternd zog sie ihre Beine an sich heran, legte ihren Kopf darauf und weinte hemmungslos, wobei sie dennoch versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu dämpfen. Denn das, was sie jetzt auf keinen Fall wollte, war auffallen.  
In ihr stiegen wieder Bilder von ihrem früheren Leben auf. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie es war, bevor Lucius sie hierher gezaubert hatte. Und er hatte Recht. Bevor er seinen Zauber auf sie hetzte meinte er, der Tod wäre eine zu sanfte Bestrafung. Hermine glaubte ihm, denn das, was sie hier erleben musste, war so aussichtslos und kompliziert, so verletzend und wahrscheinlich viel schmerzhafter als der Tod. Aber sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken, denn im nächsten Moment sah sie die Gesichter ihrer Freunde vor sich. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George… Sie alle fehlten ihr so sehr, dass sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ihr ein weiteres Schluchzen entwich. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es ihre Zukunft nicht mehr gab, dass sie alle weg waren, dass da niemand mehr lebte… Es war so schwer zu verstehen, fast unmöglich, aber sie musste es einfach akzeptieren, anders würde sie sich nur noch mehr kaputt machen…  
Hermine hob ihre Kopf an, wischte sich mit ihren Ärmeln die Tränen weg und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Die kalte frische Luft tat ihr gut. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt und ihre Tränen waren getrocknet. Jetzt, wo sie all ihren Frust raus gelassen hatte, fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser, befreiter. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht immer alles ins ich hineinfressen durfte, anders würde sie bald vor allen anderen in Tränen ausbrechen und sich total lächerlich machen.  
Nach einer Weile, in der Hermine nur ausdruckslos den See begutachtet hatte, rappelte sie sich mit zittrigen Beinen langsam auf. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und ihr Magen zog sich kurz zusammen. Vielleicht hatten die anderen Recht und sie sollte wirklich mehr Essen und Trinken, ihr Kreislauf schien das nicht mehr lange mitzumachen.  
Seufzend schaute sie noch mal auf den See zurück, bevor sie sich entschloss zum Schloss zurückzukehren. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hier war, wie lange sie dort gesessen, geweint und nachgedacht hatte, doch langsam verdunkelte sich der Himmel schon etwas.  
Mit gesenktem Blick lief sie den Weg zurück in der Hoffnung nicht gesehen zu werden und selbst auch niemand zu sehen. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde nur kurz darauf zu Nichte gemacht, als sie mit jemand zusammenstieß und unsanft auf dem Boden aufprallte.

„Au…", fluchte Hermine zuerst leise bevor sie sich ohne zu der Person aufzusehen, an sie wandte, „Entschuldige ich sollte wohl besser aufpassen, wo ich hinlaufe." Eigentlich dachte sie, dass der Angerempelte einfach weitergehen würde, doch stattdessen sah sie im nächsten Moment, wie ihr hilfsbereit eine Hand hingehalten wurde.  
„Nein, war meine Schuld." Erhielt sie nur eine kurze, relativ kühle Antwort einer ihr bekannten Stimme.  
Überrascht schaute sie nun doch auf und bemerkte, dass es Snape war, den sie angerempelt hatte.  
„Snape…", stellte sie etwas misstrauisch fest und sah dann skeptisch zu seiner Hand, ließ sich dennoch aufhelfen. Als sie stand klopfte sie sich den Dreck von ihren Kleidern und fixierte dann wieder den Slytherin, dessen Hand sich jetzt in einer Tasche seiner Jacke befand.  
„Hat sich da etwa einer von Lucius' Anhängsel verirrt oder wieso bist du alleine hier?"  
„Lass es Granger." Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen, blieb aber bei der jungen Hexe stehen und setzte seinen Weg nicht fort.  
„Was soll ich lassen?"  
„Deine Anspielungen. Weder bin ich auf Lucius angewiesen, noch einer seiner Anhänger oder sonst was."  
„So kommt es aber rüber. Er hat doch das Sagen in eurer Gruppe oder nicht? Jedenfalls macht ihr alles as er sagt und Bellatrix scheint ziemlichen Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Angst vor ihn zu haben."  
„Ich bin aber nicht Bellatrix. Sie und Narzissa lassen sich zu leicht beinflussen, ich aber nicht. Ich mach das, was ich will, nicht das, was Lucius mir sagt oder sonst was. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, wieso dich das interessieren sollte."  
„Ich hab mich nur gewundert, warum du alleine hier bist und warum du mit mir redest, anstatt einfach weiter zu laufen und alles und jeden zu ignorieren oder mit einem tödlichen Blick zu bestrafen", erwiderte Hermine und ließ sich nicht von seinem kühlen, schleimigen Ton beeindrucken.  
Severus schnaubte und wandte seinen Blick, der bis eben noch auf Hermine lag, ab. Diese runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Jungen vor ihr. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht, er verhielt sich so anders als sonst, überhaupt nicht abweisend oder so was in der Art. Nein, er war sogar fast normal bis auf seinen Ton. Sie wartete einige Minuten darauf, dass er etwas sagte, doch es kam nichts. Erst als sie sich gerade wieder zum Gehen wandte, fing er an.  
„Du versuchst immer jeden zu durchschauen, selbst wenn du wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung hast. Ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen, Granger?" Seine Stimme war leise, nicht gehässig, sondern irgendwie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise bedrückt.  
„Ich versteh nicht ganz was du meinst…" Hermine war total verwirrt von Snapes plötzlichem Stimmungswandel. Dieser Snape, der sich gerade zeigte war ihr nicht ganz geheuer, aber er erschien ihr realer als der böse, hinterhältige.  
„Denk doch mal nach. Du sagst, dass wir Lucius' Anhängsel sind, obwohl du uns nicht kennst, obwohl du gerade mal ein paar Tage hier bist. Ich würde sagen du überschätzt dich ein bisschen."  
„Nein ich würde sagen du unterschätzt mich. Ich weiß mehr über Lucius, Narzissa, Bellatrix, Dich und viele andere hier als du vielleicht denkst. Woher hätte ich zum Beispiel das wissen sollen, was ich in der Vollmondnacht zu dir sagen wollte, woraufhin du ausgerastet bist?"  
Snapes Gesichtszüge wurden wieder härter und er musterte Hermine ernst. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihr bewusst wurde was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
°Verdammt ich sollte nicht so viel verraten…Die Einzige, die was davon wissen darf ist Lily°  
„Das habe ich mich allerdings auch schon gefragt…", sagte er kühl, „aber vielleicht möchte ich es auch gar nicht wissen und ich hoffe für ich, dass auch niemand anderes davon Wind bekommt."  
„Keine Angst ich erzähle weder deinen komischen Freunden etwas davon, noch irgendjemand anderem."  
„Pah Freunde", stieß er zugleich verächtlich und sauer aus und schaute Hermine wieder an, „ich sagte doch du hast keine Ahnung. So etwas wie Freundschaft kann zwischen Slytherins nicht entstehen. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Vorteilen nach und nutzt die anderen nur dazu aus. Wenn du dich einmal jemanden sozusagen angeschlossen hast, kommst du da nicht mehr raus. Du wirst in alles hineingezogen, ob du es willst oder nicht, das interessiert da niemand."  
Snape hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, presste nach dem Reden seinen Mund fest zusammen und wandte seinen Kopf so ab, dass Hermine sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihn anstarren. Hatte Snape gerade tatsächlich etwas von sich preisgegeben? Es überraschte sie, dass er überhaupt so normal mit ihr redete, doch noch mehr, dass er Gefühle zeigte. Sie wusste nicht oder besser gesagt traute sich nicht darauf etwas zu erwidern. Sie empfand es als besser zu warten bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
So sah sie sich schweigend um. Mittlerweile waren kaum noch Schüler hier draußen, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Es wurde immer dunkler und es war auch schon viel kälter geworden, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass es wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien. Dennoch schauten die Schüler, die sich noch draußen befanden, ziemlich verwundert, wenn sie die Griffindor und den Slytherin zusammen sahen.  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen lugte immer mal wieder zu Severus herüber und erkannte, dass er sich immer mehr entspannte. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten nahm sie dann ihren Mut zusammen und sprach ihn wieder an.  
„Hast du dich deswegen heute Morgen mit den Anderen gestritten?"  
Langsam wandte der Angesprochene ihr wieder den Kopf zu und nickte wortlos.  
„Okay…", flüsterte Hermine schon fast, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Potter? Dass es so ausartet war eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt…", meinte er dann schließlich eher widerwillig und Hermine nahm an, dass er damit nur vom Thema ablenken wollte. Sie ging darauf ein.  
„Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut… Vielleicht darf er heute schon gehen...", antwortete Hermine zögernd. Erneut nur ein Nicken von Snape.  
„Hermine! Da bist du ja, weißt du wie spät es ist?", eine aufgeregte Lily stand am Eingangstor und kam dann auf sie zugelaufen. Sie schien etwas außer Atem zu sein.  
„Zeit zu gehen", murmelte Snape und wandte sich dann an Hermine, „niemand sollte von diesem Gespräch erfahren. Nein lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Niemand wird je von dem Gespräch erfahren." Seine Miene war wieder kalt, unnahbar.  
Hermine seufzte leicht und lächelte dann gespielt unwissend. „Welches Gespräch meinst du?"  
„Du bist wirklich ein komisches Wesen, Hermine", mit diesen Worten drehte sich Snape um und Hermine bildete sich ein nur ganz kurz ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.  
„Kann ich nur zurückgeben, Severus", erwiderte sie gerade noch so, dass er es hören konnte und dann war auch schon Lily bei ihr.  
„Was wollte der denn von dir?", fragte sie überrascht und sah Snape nach bis er im Gebäude verschwunden war.  
„Übliche Provokationen", log Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ach so… Sag mal wo warst du die ganze Zeit, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", meckerte ihre Freundin dann und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Hat Remus euch nicht Bescheid gesagt? Ich musste mal an die frische Luft… Nachdenken und so."  
„Doch das hat er uns gesagt, aber wir haben dich vorhin hier nicht gefunden…"  
„Ähm ja ich hielt mich da hinter der Eiche versteckt…" Schuldbewusst schaute sie Lily an.  
„Na ja ist ja auch egal jetzt, lass uns wieder rein gehen, hier draußen ist es schweinekalt."  
Hermine grinste leicht und ging mit Lily zurück zum Schloss.

Remus, Sirius, Peter und diesmal auch James saßen zusammen an dem langen Tisch, als die 2 Mädchen die große Halle betraten und sich zu ihnen setzten.  
„Du hast sie ja gefunden", grinste James, „wo haste dich den versteckt gehabt?"  
„Ja ich hab sie draußen bei Snape aufgegammelt", meinte Lily und nahm sich etwas vom Essen.  
Auf einmal waren sie alle 4 ruhig, stoppten das Essen und musterten Hermine. Alle geschockt und Peter auch etwas ängstlich.  
Das Mädchen seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Schaut nicht so er hat nur wie übliche seine Sprüche losgelassen und dann kam ja auch schon Lily wie ne hysterische besorgte Mutter auf mich zugerannt."  
Die Jungs lachten und Lily verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.  
„Wenn du irgendwann mal wirklich verschwinden solltest such ich dich nicht mehr."  
Hermine streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus und bediente sich dann auch am Abendessen. Ausnahmsweise nahm sie sich mal mehr wie sonst und aß auch alles leer.  
„Da hat aber jemand Hunger", neckte Sirius sie, lächelte aber charmant.  
„Ich glaube ihr hattet recht und ich hab mich in letzter Zeit en bisschen unterernährt", räumte sie ein und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Vor einem Tag hatte sie sich noch vorgenommen Abstand zu nehmen, sich zurückzuziehen, aber das war unmöglich. Diese Menschen waren ihr einfach schon zu wichtig geworden und ihr zu Nahe gekommen, als dass sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machen könnte, doch im Moment war ihr das egal. Es wäre eine Lüge, würde sie behaupten, sich jetzt nicht wohlzufühlen. Ihre Trauer war verschwunden, sie musste mit der jetzigen Situation klarkommen, sie akzeptieren. Natürlich fehlten ihr ihre alte Freunde und niemand würde sie je ersetzen konnte, aber wenn es ihre Zeit wirklich nicht mehr gab, musste sie jetzt so viel wie möglich dafür tun, dass ihre Freunde eine schönere Zukunft haben werden, als sie es sonst hätten. Und um das zu erreichen würde sie hier viel riskieren, das schwor sie sich selbst. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schüttelte sie ihre Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf das Geschehen um sie herum. Als ihre Freunde in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, wagte sie sich einen kurzen Blick auf den Slytherintisch zu werfen. Snape saß wieder bei seinen 3 Kameraden, schaute sie aber nur selten an oder beteiligte sich an ihren Gesprächen. Ansonsten konzentrierte er sich mehr auf sein Essen als auf irgendetwas anderes.  
„Nein ich bin vollkommen mit meinen Gedanken bei euch", meinte Hermine grinsend und wandte ihren Blick schnell zu James, welcher vorher eine Andeutung gemacht hatte.  
„Verdammt jetzt hat sie es doch gehört", jammerte er, aber sein Dauergrinsen wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Sag mal James… wieso bist du eigentlich die ganze Zeit so gut gelaunt?"  
„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa weiß machen, dass Lily dir nichts gesagt hat?", stellte Sirius ihr eine Gegenfrage.  
„Ähm was sollte sie mir denn gesagt haben?" Verwirrt schaute Hermine zwischen Sirius und Lily hin und her. Die Rothaarige glich im Gesicht mittlerweile einer Tomate.  
Und als Sirius Hermine dann mit einem vielsagenden Blick bedachte, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Sie sah erneut rüber zu Lily und bemerkte jetzt erst wie nah beieinander sie und James saßen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und Lily trat ihr unter dem Tisch gegen das Bein.  
„Aua wofür war das denn?"  
„Grins nich so dämlich", gab Lily nur zurück, konnte aber nicht anders als Lächeln.  
„Ich freu mich doch nur für euch", lächelte Hermine ihre beiden Freunde an.  
„Probier du mal aus ihnen rauszubekommen wie sie zusammen gekommen sind uns wollten sie nix verraten", brachte Remus sich ins Gespräch ein.  
„Na wie wird das wohl passiert sein. Kaum waren wir aus dem Raum sind sie bestimmt übereinander hergefallen."  
„Halt deine Klappe, Tatze."  
Die Freunde lachten, bis auf Lily, die es einfach nur kindisch fand und die Augen verdrehte.  
„Für das, das du bis vor einigen Tagen noch so schlecht von James gedacht hast, bist du jetzt -"  
„Ja ist gut Sirius ich weiß. Könnten wir jetzt bitte über ein anderes Thema reden?", fragte Lily leicht genervt und rieb sich demonstrativ die Schläfen.  
„Na wenn du unbedingt willst", gab sich Sirius geschlagen, zwinkerte Hermine aber kurz zu und setzte dann wieder an, „also… die Verhütung…Da gibt es Bienchen und Blümchen."  
„TATZE", James hatte ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf geschlagen, was seinen Freund trotzdem nicht davon abhielt zu lachen, genauso wenig wie die anderen und schließlich konnte auch James sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Lily seufzte frustriert. „Bin ich denn die einzige normale hier?"  
„Ich nehme an das war ne rhetorische Frage", meinte Hermine und lächelte sie unschuldig an.  
„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, bitte!"  
„Entschuldige Lily", grinste Hermine.

Da mittlerweile alle fertig mit Essen waren begaben sie sich zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich wieder an ihren Stammplatz an den Sesseln, um noch etwas zu reden. Außer Peter. Er meinte, er wäre zu müde und verzog sich gleich in den Schlafsaal.  
„Wieso will er bloß nie bei uns bleiben?", fragte Lily, doch die Jungs erkannten die Ironie in ihrer Aussage nicht.  
„Naja… er scheint Hermine nicht so zu mögen…", sagte Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wie gut, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht…"  
„Lily, hör auf", sagte Hermine seufzend.  
„Du magst Peter auch nicht?", fragte Sirius und auch James und Remus sahen sie fragend an.  
„Lange Geschichte… ist nicht so wichtig", wich Hermine aus und schenkte Lily einen bösen Blick.  
‚Sorry' formte sie mit ihren Lippen, wandte sich dann ab und auch die anderen 3 schienen nicht weiter nachfragen zu wollen und redeten über andere Themen.  
„Auch wenn McGonagall wohl jetzt besonders ein Auge auf uns werfen wird, will ich Lucius und den anderen trotzdem noch eins auswischen", meinte James einige Zeit später nachdenklich, worauf er sich einen Stoß in die Rippen von Lily einfing.  
„Willst du etwa noch mal im Krankenflügel liegen, weil Snape dir ne Giftschlange aufhetzt?", warf sie geschockt ein.  
„Nein, aber vielleicht sollte ich ihm auch mal was aufhetzen…", gab James zurück. Man merkte, dass er Lily nicht wirklich widersprechen wollte, er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen, „wir machen doch nur Spaß, Liebling."  
„Küssen, küssen, küssen", wiederholte Sirius immer wieder und schaute das Pärchen grinsend an.  
„Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten?", fragte James seinen besten Freund ebenfalls grinsend.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Mann heute geht's mir vielleicht gut."  
„Ja das ist auch nicht sonderlich schwer zu merken, du lachst schon fast den ganzen Tag", meinte Remus.  
„Nicht ganz. Heute Morgen hat er sich die ganze Zeit mit Lily angezickt", erklärte Hermine und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.  
„Stimmt schon, aber jetzt, da es dir scheinbar auch besser geht, darf ich doch gut gelaunt sein, oder nicht?" Der hübsche Schwarzhaarige zwinkerte Hermine zu und lächelte.  
„Schleimer…", murmelten James und Remus gleichzeitig und hatten kurz darauf auch schon ein Kissen im Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe euch auch, Jungs", sagte Sirius sarkastisch, nachdem er die Kissen geworfen hatte.  
„Okay wieder zurück zum Thema", räumte er dann ein, „wie können wir uns an Snivellus rächen?"  
„Ich gebe es auf", seufzte Lily und zog sich aus dem Gespräch zurück. Hermine jedoch horchte auf, versuchte aber nicht zu auffällig zu sein.  
„Wir könnten ihm wieder irgendetwas ins Essen mischen…", schlug James vor.  
„Oder wir überraschen ihn nach einem seiner Fächer oder nach Schulschluss und sperren ihn wo ein?", überlegte Sirius.  
„Oder wir hetzen ihm einfach irgendetwas auf… Ein Tier aus dem verbotenen Wald."  
„Nein ich habs! Wir lassen ihn vor der ganzen Schule in der Luft hängen!"  
„Tatze, das haben wir schon mal gemacht... Schon vergessen?"  
„Oh, verdammt stimmt ja… Na dann müssen wir uns was Neues überlegen."  
„Wie wärs wenn ihr euch diesmal an Lucius oder jemanden anderen rächt anstatt immer nur Snape?", unterbrach Hermine die beiden.  
Ihre kleine Runde schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, sogar Remus und Lily, die sich aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten hatten und sich über den Unterricht unterhielten.  
„Wieso nimmst du ihn auf einmal in Schutz?"  
„Tu ich doch gar nicht, Lily. Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht langweilig wird immer demselben Streiche zu spielen", versuchte sie sich rauszureden und es schien zu funktionieren.  
„Krone sie hat irgendwie Recht. Wir könnten ja auch mal Lucius was ins Essen mischen, der regt sich bestimmt noch mehr darüber auf", wandte Sirius sich wieder an seinen Kumpel.  
„Aujah das wird lustig", stimmte er voller Elan zu. Und so steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen und heckten schon mal ihren Plan aus.

„Gehen wir rauf?" Lily tippte Hermine von der Seite an und erhielt als Antwort ein Nicken.  
„Jungs wir gehen schlafen…", sagte sie dann zu den anderen.  
„Gute Nacht, Jungs", verabschiedete sich Hermine und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.  
„Gute Nacht ihr 2", erwiderten die anderen. James stand auf und ging zu Lily herüber, um ihr einen kurzen, zurückhaltenden Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben, welchen sie genauso zurückhaltend erwiderte.  
Dann gingen die Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal und ließen die Jungs alleine zurück. Leyla und Mary lagen schon in ihren Betten und schienen zu schlafen, also verhielten sich Lily und Hermine dementsprechend leise. Nacheinander machten sie sich im Waschraum bettfertig und legten sich dann hin. Schlafen wollten sie allerdings noch nicht.  
„Du Hermine…?", fing Lily flüsternd an, um ihre beiden Zimmergenossinnen nicht aus ihrem Schlaf zu holen.  
„Ja?"  
„War zwischen Snape und dir vorhin wirklich nichts anderes?"  
„Ähm nein… Wieso fragst du?"  
„Na ja… Es kam mir so vor, als hätte er gelächelt, als er mir entgegengelaufen ist… Snape und Lächeln das passt einfach nicht…"  
„Wahrscheinlich war es dasselbe schleimige Grinsen, das er sonst auch immer aufsetzt, wenn er denkt, dass seine Sprüche was gebracht haben." Hermine schluckte. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust weiter über dieses Thema zu reden, sie wollte nicht aus Versehen noch irgendetwas ausplaudern. Außerdem wollte sie auch nicht mehr über Snapes Handeln nachdenken, das verwirrte sie nur und sie war gerade so gut gelaunt.  
„Hm… Vielleicht hab ich mich auch einfach nur geirrt."  
„Ja kann sein."  
„Darf ich dir noch was fragen?", fragte Lily sofort danach und Hermine hörte, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett aufgesetzt hatte. Um etwas sehen zu können war es eindeutig viel zu dunkel im Raum.  
„Solange es nichts mit Snape zu tun hat? Das Thema wurde heute genug durchgekaut."  
„Nein eigentlich geht es um… James."  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
„Nicht direkt… Kommt es irgendwie ungläubig rüber?"  
„Was?"  
„Na unsere Beziehung, wenn man das denn schon so nennen kann."  
Hermine setzte sich ebenfalls auf und tastete neben ihrem Bett nach der kleinen Nachtlampe, welche sie dann anschaltete. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Mary und Leyla, doch das Licht erreichte ihre Betten nicht, also konnte sie es anlassen. Dann schaute sie fragend zu Lily, welche nervös einen Zipfel ihrer Bettdecke zwischen ihren Händen knetete.  
„Lily wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
„Sirius sagte vorhin, dass ich bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht viel von James hielt und er hat doch recht."  
„Sei mal ehrlich. Du hast nur vorgegeben ihn nicht ausstehen zu können, aber du hast ihn die ganze Zeit gemocht, Lily. Das hat ein blinder mit Krückstock gemerkt."  
„Ich hasse deine Menschenkenntnis", jammerte Lily und ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen.  
„Glaub mir Lily niemand, der dich kennt, wird das denken. Und wenn das irgendwelche Leute behaupten, die dich nicht kennen, kann es dir sowieso egal sein."  
„Ja du hast ja Recht…"  
„Na also", lächelte Hermine und legte sich auch wieder hin.  
„Ich bin gerade zu faul um aufzustehen, aber fühl dich umarmt", nuschelte Lily und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett hinein.  
Hermine lachte. „Alles klar." Dann löschte sie wieder das Licht und es herrschte Stille.  
„Da fällt mir noch was ein Hermine…"  
„Oh Mann, können wir jetzt nicht einfach schlafen?" Die Hexe seufzte müde und zog sich ihre Bettdecke über den Kopf.  
„Sirius mag dich", drang Lilys Stimme gedämpft zu ihr. Auf einmal war Hermine wieder hellwach und kam unter der Decke hervor.  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Verwirrt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich glaube Sirius mag dich."  
„Ja toll ich mag Sirius auch."  
„Nein ich meine er mag dich seeehr."  
„Wieso denkst du das?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie benimmt er sich gegenüber dir so anders, als bei anderen Mädchen."  
„Das ist Schwachsinn und außerdem hätte das nichts zu bedeuten."  
„Doch hat es, nimm es einfach so hin", beendete Lily das Thema grinsend, was Hermine ja nicht sehen konnte, „jetzt können wir schlafen, das wollte ich dir nur noch sagen."  
„Okay Nachricht angekommen… Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht, schlaf gut", antwortete Lily und schloss ihre Augen.  
Hermine deckte sich zu, drehte sich um und schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie hier war, schlief sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.


	11. Chapter 10

Ein Leben in der Vergangenheit - Ob das gut geht?

Kapitel 10: Neue Hoffnungen und Lügen über Lügen

Die folgenden Wochen in Hogwarts vergingen verhältnismäßig schnell. Hermine lebte sich recht gut ein und es gelang ihr ihre immer wieder kommenden Erinnerungen für eine Weile zu verdrängen. Ihr Ziel war es nun ihren jetzigen Freunden und ihren zukünftigen so gut wie es ging zu helfen, in dem sie die anderen versteckt auf Peters Verhalten hinwies und auch so einige Vorkommnisse verhinderte beziehungsweise veränderte. Dass ihr altes Leben sie jedoch schneller als erwartet wieder einholen würde, hätte sie an diesem Mittwochmorgen nicht gedacht…  
Pünktlich um halb 7 morgens holte der Wecker die 4 Mädchen aus dem Schlaf. Leyla war die Erste, die auf den Beinen war und das Gerappel ausschaltete.  
„Na los steht schon auf, ihr Schlafmützen", sagte sie laut zu ihren drei Zimmergenossinnen, packte sich dann ihre Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Mary stand daraufhin langsam auf und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig.  
„Ich geh als Zweites, dass das klar ist", meinte sie schnippisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Schuluniform.  
„Ja geh doch", murmelte Lily und blieb gemütlich in ihrem Bett liegen, „dass die morgens immer so Hetzen müssen…"  
„Dass du morgens immer so extrem langsam sein musst", gab Hermine grinsend zurück und stieg aus ihrem Bett.  
„Wieso soll ich aufstehen, wenn die 2 sowieso noch so lang brauchen, um sich hübsch zu machen?"  
"Und dabei liegt die Betonung auf hübsch", flüsterte Hermine Lily zu und zwinkerte.  
„Hermine du bist echt schlimm", lachte die Rothaarige, „du hängst zu viel bei James und Sirius rum."  
„Nur mal zur Erinnerung: Du hängst genauso viel bei ihnen rum, oder besser gesagt noch mehr."  
„Ich lass mich eben nicht so stark beeinflussen wie du", Lily streckte ihr die Zunge raus und zwang sich dann schließlich auch zum Aufstehen.  
„Werden Sie ja nicht frech Miss Evans", mahnte Hermine sie grinsend. Sie hatte ihre Schuluniform auf dem Bett bereit gelegt und packte nun ihr Schulzeug zusammen.  
„Mann euer Gelaber kann man sich ja kaum anhören", Mary saß auf ihrem Bett und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen.  
„Heb dir die Ohren zu", gab Lily nicht minder genervt zurück und wandte sich dann wieder an ihre Freundin, „ohne dich hat hier echt was gefehlt."  
„Geht heiraten." Sichtlich froh, dass Leyla fertig war, verflüchtigte sich Mary im Badezimmer.  
Lily seufzte. „Nimm deine Kleider und komm mit", meinte sie zu Hermine und schnappte sich ebenfalls ihre Kleider.  
Hermine verstand zwar nicht wirklich, was sie vorhatte, tat aber was Lily sagte und folgte ihr aus dem Schlafsaal raus.  
Lily lief geradewegs auf den Gemeinschaftraumausgang zu als sie abrupt stehen blieb.  
„Wie süß im Schlafanzug." James saß schon fertig angezogen an einem Tisch und schien noch mal seine Hausaufgaben zu überarbeiten. Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte seine feste Freundin sich um und schaute Hilfe suchend zu Hermine, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ähm… Leyla und Mary sie… blockieren das Bad… Deshalb dachte ich wir gehen ins Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer", brachte Lily leicht stotternd hervor.  
Hermine verdrehte seufzend die Augen. Wieso machte es ihr so viel aus, dass man sie im Schlafanzug sah? Es war doch nur James und sie war mit ihm zusammen. Und das schon ne ganze Weile.  
„Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen", lachte James und legte dann seinen Kopf leicht schief, „krieg ich denn keinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?"  
Lily wurde, insofern das möglich war, noch eine Spur röter, ging auf James zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
„Morgen…", nuschelte sie immer noch peinlich berührt, was er ihm ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte.

Danach drehte Lily sich wieder zu Hermine. „Komm jetzt."  
„Als ob ich diejenige war, die sich aufhalten gelassen hat", beschwerte Hermine sich leise, folgte ihrer Freundin dann aber aus dem Portrait der fetten Dame und hörte James hinter sich noch Kichern.  
„Denkst du, dass Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler ist nicht besetzt?", fragte Hermine als sie vor verschlossener Tür standen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Da ist so gut wie nie jemand drin, wieso sollte es heute anders sein."  
Also betraten die zwei Griffindor-Schülerinnen den großen Raum und schauten sich kurz um. Es war wirklich niemand da, was Hermine ziemlich verwunderte. Hier sah alles viel edler und angenehmer aus, als in den Baderäumen an den Schlafsälen. In ihrer Zeit hatte sie irgendwie nie den Drang empfunden als Vertrauensschülerin unbedingt auch das andere Badezimmer zu benutzen, doch wenn sie sich jetzt so umschaute, bereute sie ihre Entscheidung ein wenig.  
In dieses Zimmer hätten noch gut 10 weitere Personen gepasst, daher war es kein Problem, dass sie sich beide gleichzeitig fertig machten. Sie duschten, zogen sich an, föhnten ihre Haare, richteten diese dann ein wenig und schminkten sich auch etwas. Eigentlich legte Hermine keinen Wert auf Schminke und auch Lily war keine von denen, die sich ungeschminkt nicht unter Menschen trauen, aber seit einiger Zeit hatten sie sich das angewöhnt.  
Nachdem Lily sich noch mal kurz prüfend im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, verließen die beide das Badezimmer.  
„Lass uns erst frühstücken gehen und dann schnell unsere Sachen holen", schlug Lily auf das Grummeln ihres Magens hin vor und Hermine war einverstanden. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, wo sie sich am Griffindortisch niederließen. Von den Jungs war noch keine Spur.  
„Wo bleiben die? James war doch schon wach?", wunderte sich Lily.  
„Sirius ist nicht der Schnellste", erinnerte Hermine sie grinsend.  
„Ich vergaß", lachte sie.  
Die zwei Mädchen aßen beide schweigend ihr Frühstück. Es war keine bedrückende Stille, meistens wussten die beiden morgens einfach nicht so viel zu reden, waren zu müde oder wie jetzt mit Essen beschäftigt.  
„Guten Morgen Ladies", vernahmen sie nur wenige Minuten darauf Sirius' Stimme. Lily begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken, während Hermine ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben Letztere und sein bester Freund sich ihm gegenüber neben seine Freundin. Remus und Peter jeweils neben ihnen.  
„Tut uns Leid für die Verspätung, aber Remus ist die Treppe runtergesegelt und wir mussten erste Hilfe leisten."  
„Runtergesegelt? Du hast mich runter gestoßen, Krone, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."  
„Und erste Hilfe haben wir auch nicht geleistet…", meinte Peter leise, zurückhaltend.  
„Nein eigentlich haben wir ihn so lange ausgelacht bis wir Bauchschmerzen hatten und jetzt sind wir hier", sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, als er daran dachte.  
Remus verdrehte murrend die Augen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft.  
„Eins versteh ich nicht ganz…Wieso hast du ihn überhaupt von der Treppe gestoßen?", Lily musterte James fragend.  
„War ja keine Absicht, ich wollte nur, dass er weiter geht, weil er stehen geblieben war und hab ihn dann eben angetippt… War wohl etwas zu fest."  
„Etwas ist gut", murmelte Remus, musste über seine Freunde aber trotzdem grinsen.  
„Sorry Moony. Lebst ja noch."  
Die 2 Mädchen waren schon fertig mit essen, als die Jungs erst einmal anfingen.  
„Beeilt euch mal ein bisschen, wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit bis wir in Geschichte der Zauberei müssen", drängte Lily nach einer Weile und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her.  
„Hetz doch nicht, Professor Binns sieht das nicht so eng…", James stopfte gelassen weiter sein Frühstück in sich hinein.  
„Miss Granger, dürfte ich Sie auf ein Wort sprechen?", bevor Lily noch etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach McGonagall das Gespräch.  
„Natürlich Professor", erwiderte Hermine überrascht, stand vom Tisch auf und folgte ihrer Lehrerin, welche auf den Ausgang der großen Halle zulief.

„Wir warten am Saal auf dich", rief Sirius ihr noch hinterher.  
Professor McGonagall stoppte und drehte sich zu der kleinen Griffindor-Gruppe um. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mister Black. Miss Granger wird dem heutigen Unterricht nicht beisitzen."  
Verwirrt blickten Lily und die anderen zu Hermine, welche mindestens genauso irritiert mit den Schultern zuckte und dann hinter der Verwandlungskünstlerin den Raum verließ.  
Ihre Lehrerin hielt nicht an, sondern ging zügig weiter durch die verschiedenen Gänge der Schule. Sie nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, ob Hermine mithalten konnte oder nicht und sie machte erst vor dem Büroeingang Dumbledores Halt. Sie standen vor der Statue des goldenen Wasserspeiers, hinter dem eine Wendeltreppe zu dem Büro des Schulleiters führte und McGonagall hatte sich immer noch nicht zu ihrer Schülerin umgedreht oder auch nur ein Wort zu ihr gesagt.  
„Sperare", sagte Minerva an den Speier gewandt, widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann endlich Hermine und musterte sie aufmerksam. Währendessen reagierte die goldene Statue, indem sie sich um sich selbst drehte und die Treppen zum Vorschein kamen.  
„Wenn Sie die Treppen hinaufgehen gelangen Sie zu Professor Dumbledores Büro… Er wird Ihnen erklären, was los ist. Ich muss mich nun in meinen Unterricht begeben. Viel Glück, Miss Granger." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand die Professorin auch schon wieder und lies Hermine noch verwirrter und mit einem unwohlen Gefühl allein da stehen. Einige Minuten zögerte die junge Hexe und schaute ausdruckslos auf die vor ihr emporsteigenden Wendeltreppen.  
Dumbledore wollte mit ihr reden. Er wollte sie sprechen und dafür sollte sie extra dem Unterricht fernbleiben. Hermine atmete tief ein und schluckte. Es musste also ziemlich wichtig sein und da fiel ihr nur eine Sache ein. Aber was gab es dazu noch großartig zu sagen? Die Zukunft gab es nicht mehr, sie war ausgelöscht. Das hatte Dumbledore doch selbst gesagt, nach allen möglichen Zaubern, welche sie ausprobiert hatten.  
Langsam ging sie jede einzelne Treppe hinauf und ihr Herz fing immer stärker an zu schlagen. Jetzt merkte sie wie viel Angst sie doch vor dieser Tatsache hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht, hatte es vollständig verdrängen können und jetzt traf es sie auf einen Schlag.  
Vor der dunklen Holztür blieb das braunhaarige Mädchen stehen und klopfte zaghaft an. Wie von alleine schwang die schwere Tür auf und gewährte ihr den Eintritt.  
„Ah, Hermine, da bist du ja", begrüßte der Schulleiter sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien gerade noch irgendwelche Dokumente durchgegangen zu sein. „Komm, setz dich." Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr sich auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Tisch zu setzen und Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach.  
Nun saß sie unruhig auf dem Stuhl und knetete nervös ihre Hände, welche sie in ihrem Schoß liegen hatte, während sie darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore etwas sagte.  
„Ich nehme an, du kannst dir denken über was ich mit dir reden möchte?", begann er dann endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Hermine nickte nur stumm und versuchte seinem durchringenden, aber dennoch freundlichen Blick standzuhalten.  
„Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten, was deine Zeit betrifft. Es hat uns keine Ruhe gelassen, da uns die Vorhersagen und die Zauber, die wir ausprobiert haben, keine hundertprozentige Gewissheit gaben, dass deine Zeit wirklich nicht mehr existiert. Also haben wir weiter herumexperimentiert und haben sozusagen neue Informationen entdeckt. Am Anfang sah unsere Wahrsagerin in ihrer Kugel einfach nur ein schwarzes Nichts. Sie ging davon aus, dass es dort einfach nichts gab, dass man sehen konnte, dass die Zukunft nicht existierte und sie sie deshalb nicht vorhersagen konnte. Jedoch hat sie es immer wieder probiert, dachte, dass es vielleicht an ihr läge, dass sie vielleicht nicht talentiert genug dazu war. Doch diese Annahmen verschwanden, als sie einige Tage später doch etwas erkennen konnte. Zumindest halbwegs. Sie sagte uns, dass sie die Bilder nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte, nur ungenaue Umrisse irgendwelcher Gestalten, aber immerhin sah sie etwas. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob Voldemort oder ein anderer mächtiger Zauberer deiner Zeit, der in diesem Krieg mit drin gehangen hat, nur einen Zauber heraufbeschworen hat, der verhindert, dass man die Zukunft sehen kann oder ob er die Zukunft ausgelöscht hat und seine Kräfte trotzdem Lücken in der Zeit hinterlassen haben. Angenommen der erste Fall tritt ein, dann will wohl jemand nicht, dass wir wissen zu was es gekommen ist, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben. Immerhin haben sie dich in die Vergangenheit geschickt und ich denke ihnen ist bewusst, dass du hier einiges verändern willst, hast und wahrscheinlich auch noch vieles mehr verändern wirst. Vielleicht wollen sie vermeiden, dass du gezielt Dinge änderst, die ebenfalls an der momentanen Situation in deinem Jahr etwas ändern könnten. Das wäre eine sinnvolle Erklärung, wenn es denn so sein sollte. Verstehst du was ich meine, Hermine?"  
Hermine hatte, während ihr Professor den neusten Standpunkt erörterte, die ganze Zeit wie gelähmt auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen und seinem Blick standgehalten. Mit jedem Wort, mit jedem Satz nahm ihr mulmiges Gefühl zu und es ihr fiel ihr sichtlich schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Sie lies nochmals alles in ihrem Kopf widerhallen und versuchte es zu verstehen, aber so recht gelingen wollte es ihr nicht. In den letzten Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, hatte sie sich hier richtig eingelebt, sie fühlte sich wohl und hatte ihre Situation akzeptiert. Wieso also musste sich jetzt alles wieder ändern?  
Immer wieder verkomplizierten sich die Dinge aufs Neue und nun hatte sie wieder einmal das Gefühl nicht mehr zu wissen wo ihr der Kopf steht. Es war zu viel für sie, sie konnte und wollte es, wenn sie ehrlich war auch nicht verstehen, was ihr gerade gesagt wurde, trotz allem zwang sie sich dazu.  
Zittrig atmete sie aus und gab Dumbledore erneut durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie wusste, was seine Worte bedeuteten.  
„Wenn allerdings Fall 2 eintreten sollte, ist alles wie bisher. Du wirst dir hier dein Leben weiter aufbauen müssen und kannst das Schicksal herausfordern, indem du vielleicht so manch eine Zukunft verbesserst. Ich kann verstehen, wenn das gerade ein bisschen viel für dich ist, aber ich sah es als fair dir Bescheid zu geben, sobald wir Neues erfahren haben. Da wir uns nun aber nicht mehr sicher sein können, dass es absolut keine Zukunft mehr gibt, wäre da noch eine Sache die du erledigen müsstest…"

Nun galt Hermines gesamte Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem weisen Mann vor ihr. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich unwillkürlich etwas zusammengezogen und sie schaute Dumbledore abwartend an. Jener seufzte leicht und faltete nachdenklich seine Hände ineinander.  
„Du hast Miss Evans eingeweiht, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja das habe ich… Aber Sie sagten doch, ich solle es tun und es wäre okay…"  
„In der Tat, das habe ich gesagt. Jedoch war diese Begebenheit unter anderen Umständen. Ich fürchte, du musst ihr erklären, dass das, was du ihr erzählt hast, nicht wahr ist."  
„W-Was?", ungläubig starrte der Lockenkopf ihren Professor an, „wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Soll ich etwa zu ihr gehen und sagen ‚Entschuldige Lily aber ich hab dich nur reingelegt'?"  
„Nein natürlich nicht. Du musst dir etwas Glaubwürdigeres ausdenken, um ihr das zu verkaufen… Aber -"  
„Professor sie wird mir nicht glauben, wenn ich ihr jetzt sage, dass ich mir das alles ausgedacht hätte und es nicht wahr wäre." Unterbrach Hermine Dumbledore aufgebracht, welcher sie durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser musterte.  
„Du musst nur gute Argumente finden, dann wird ihr nicht anderes übrig bleiben, als die zu glauben. Sie hat keine Beweise für das Gegenteil. Ich bin mir sicher Sie schaffen das, Miss Granger. Sie sind eine schlaue Schülerin."  
Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Wie konnte Dumbledore das von ihr verlangen? Sie hatte Lily eingeweiht auf seine Erlaubnis hin und wahrscheinlich hatte sie das noch nicht mal richtig verarbeitet. Und jetzt sollte sie zu ihr hingehen und ihr sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war? Dass sie sie die ganze Zeit belogen hatte und es ihrer Fantasie entsprungen ist? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie stellte er sich das bitte vor? Es gab 2 Möglichkeiten, wie Lily reagieren würde. Entweder sie würde ihr kein Wort glauben und denken, dass Hermine nur Spaß machte, wenn sie nun das Gegenteil behaupten würde oder sie würde sie für verrückt erklären und wäre sauer. Die zweite Variante war eindeutig die schlechtere, aber leider auch die wahrscheinlichere.  
„Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast kannst du dann gehen… In den Unterricht musst du nicht, konzentrieren könntest du dich ohnehin nicht mehr. Geh in euren Gemeinschaftsraum oder an die frische Luft, nimm dir Zeit, um das alles zu verdauen."  
Wieder nur mit einem Nicken erhob sich Hermine von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf die Tür zu. Bevor sie das Büro verließ, drehte sie sich noch mal zu dem Schulleiter um.  
„Danke Professor Dumbledore", mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Raum und die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Kaum hatte sie den Fuß von der letzten Treppe genommen, erschien wieder der Wasserspeier und der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro war versperrt. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, lehnte Hermine sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand und platzierte ihre Stirn an der kalten, flachen Oberfläche. In dieser Stellung verharrte sie so lange bis ihre Atmung und ihr Herzschlag sich wieder normalisiert hatten und hoffte, dass in der Zwischenzeit niemand von ihren Mitschülern vorbeilaufen würde.  
Als sie sich wieder besser fühlte, riss sie sich zusammen und entfernte sich von dem Büro, in dem ihr diese zugleich entscheidende, als auch verheerende Nachricht überbracht wurde.  
Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, ob die anderen noch Unterricht hatten oder schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warteten, deswegen entschied sie sich dagegen jenen aufzusuchen. Stattdessen lief sie in Richtung der Bibliothek und nahm sich vor jemanden nach den Hausaufgaben zu fragen, um diese dann in der Bibliothek zu erledigen. Das würde sie ablenken und genau das konnte sie nun gut gebrauchen.  
Natürlich hatte Hermine nicht vor es wieder zu verdrängen, aber sie wollte noch nicht jetzt darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte sich Zeit lassen, so wie Dumbledore es ihr geraten hatte. Außerdem müsste sie sich wohl oder übel, bevor sie die anderen und vor allem Lily antraf, sowieso noch etwas ausdenken, was Lily ihr auch glauben würde. Sauer würde sie ohnehin sein, glaubwürdige Geschichte hin oder her.  
Seufzend sah Hermine sich auf dem Gang vor der Bibliothek nach einem bekannten Gesicht um, und wurde bald darauf auch schon fündig.  
„Kaelyn warte mal kurz, bitte", rief sie einem Ravenclaw-Mädchen zu, das gerade in die andere Richtung lief. Heute war Mittwoch und Hermine war schon mal aufgefallen, dass sie mittwochs die meisten Fächer mit den Ravenclaws hatten und mit der Ravenclaw hatte sie sich auch eigentlich immer gut verstanden. Kaelyn Miller war wirklich ein nettes Mädchen, auch wenn man durch ihre schwarzen Haare und ihre tiefgrünen Augen vielleicht etwas anderes vermuten würde. Zu ihrem Glück hatte Kaelyn sie gehört, drehte sich um und kam auf sie zu.  
„Hey Hermine", grüßte sie freundlich, „du warst heute gar nicht im Unterricht… Ist was passiert?"  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich fühle mich nur nicht so gut, aber im Stoff will ich trotzdem nicht hinterher hängen… Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was wir alles aufhaben?"  
„Klar, warte ich hab schon fast alles gemacht. Ich kann dir den Zettel geben, auf den ich es geschrieben habe", meinte die Schwarzhaarige und kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche rum, bevor sie einen kleinen sorgfältig gefalteten Zettel herauszog und ihn der Griffindor reichte.  
„Danke", meinte Hermine und betrachtete das Stück Pergamentpapier, „ist ja gar nicht so viel."  
„Ja heute waren sie komischerweise alle recht gut gelaunt", gab Kaelyn zu und machte ihre Tasche wieder zu, „na ja ich muss dann mal weiter gehen, muss einem Erstklässler noch Nachhilfe geben. Bis dann und gute Besserung." Sie lächelte ihrer Mitschülerin nochmals zu und ging dann in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm.

Hermine öffnete und schloss die Tür der Bücherei so leise, dass niemand gestört wurde. Sie schaute erneut auf den Zettel und suchte sich dann einige brauchbare Bücher zusammen. Pergament und Federn konnte man sich hier ebenfalls immer ausleihen. Nachdem sie sich alle Unterlagen zusammengesucht hatte, schaute sie sich nach einem freien Tisch um, doch alle waren mit mehreren Schülern besetzt. Also ging sie zwischen den Regalen weiter nach hinten und entdeckte schließlich einen Tisch, an dem bisher nur eine einzige Person saß. Snape.  
„Was dagegen wenn ich mich hierher setze?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte ohne aufzusehen den Kopf und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Hermine nahm Platz und breitete ihre Sachen vor sich aus, ohne Snape zu behindern. Sie schlug das Buch über Geschichte der Zauberei auf, tauchte ihre Feder in die Tinte und begann ihren Aufsatz über die 4 Gründer Hogwarts' zu schreiben. Wie oft man das wohl insgesamt in seiner schulischen Laufbahn schreiben musste? Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, dass in ihrem ersten Schuljahr genau dasselbe Thema im Unterricht durchgenommen wurde. Aber ihr erstes Schuljahr war ja auch schon etwas her beziehungsweise von dem jetzigen Standpunkt war es noch eine Weile hin… Sie schloss ganz kurz ihre Augen und versuchte sich dann wieder auf ihren Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, sie wollte nicht an ihre Zeit denken, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Auf ihrem Blatt standen nur irgendwelche Worte, die keinen Zusammenhang ergaben. Seufzend knüllte sie es zusammen, warf es weg und begann von vorne.  
„Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?"  
Überrascht schaute Hermine auf und blickte in ein Paar rabenschwarzer Augen. Sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen, dass Snape auch da war. Jedoch hätte sie auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit ihr reden würde. Seit ihrem Zusammentreffen vor einigen Wochen, hatte er sie nicht mal mehr eines Blickes gewürdigt. Vielleicht bereute er es so viel von sich preisgegeben zu haben.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich bei Dumbledore war?"  
„Als McGonagall dich aus der großen Halle geholt hat, waren nicht mehr so viele Schüler da. Es fiel auf."  
„Oh, stimmt ja… Aber Professor McGonagall ist trotzdem nicht Dumbledore?"  
„Was du nicht sagst. Professor McGonagall ist aber zur ersten Stunde in ihrem Unterricht gewesen, also muss sie dich ja woanders hin gebracht haben. Und wohin sonst als zu Dumbledore."  
Hermine schwieg und wandte ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Pergamentpapier vor sich.  
„Also was wollte er?", Snape wollte nicht locker lassen und fragte weiter nach.  
„Nichts weiter", nuschelte das Mädchen vor ihm und gab vor etwas in ihrem Buch zu lesen.  
„Und wegen ‚nichts' gehst du nicht in den Unterricht?"  
„Was willst du Snape?", genervt musterte Hermine den Slytherin vor sich.  
„Wissen wieso du nicht in der Schule warst", war seine knappe Antwort.  
„Warum interessiert dich das?"  
„Es interessiert mich nicht, es hat mich nur gewundert."  
„Vielleicht geht es dich einfach nichts an? Schon mal daran gedacht."  
„Hast du was angestellt?" Snape ließ sich keineswegs abwimmeln und blieb weiterhin hartnäckig und schaute sie auch weiterhin an.  
„Geh und nerv jemand anderen…", Hermine legte seufzend ihre Feder beiseite und schlug ihr Buch zu.  
„Niemand von denen hier redet mit mir außer dir. Es macht viel mehr Spaß jemanden zu ärgern, der sich dann auch darüber aufregt und nicht gleich weinend wegrennt."  
Der Braunhaarigen wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass Snape es nicht böse meinte, er neckte sie eher, als er wirklich etwas herausfinden wollte. Sie verdrehte die Augen und musste tatsächlich etwas grinsen.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Severus Snape, wusstest du das?"  
Er sparte sich eine Antwort und zuckte einfach nur, mit einem winzigen Anzeichen auf ein ebenso winziges Lächeln, mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann nicht darüber reden", fügte Hermine dann hinzu.  
„Musst du nicht, ich habs nicht ernsthaft drauf angelegt dich zu durchschauen."  
„Und dich wird man wohl nie durchschauen können…nicht wahr?"  
„Was meinst du damit?" Snape hatte gerade seine Schulsachen zusammengepackt und schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Du bist immer so abweisend und kühl, zumindest wenn Lucius, Bellatrix und Narzissa dabei sind… Und seit unserem Gespräch vor ein paar Wochen warst du es noch mehr als sonst. Aber jetzt wieder nicht mehr…Jetzt bist du auf einmal wieder nett… Daraus werd ich nicht schlau."  
„Geb dir keine Mühe es zu verstehen, Hermine", erwiderte er, stand auf und blickte noch mal kurz zu ihr, „und noch was: Ich bin nicht nett." Dann war er verschwunden.  
Hermine musste über die Weise, wie er das Wort ‚Nett' ausgesprochen hatte schmunzeln, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf ihren Aufsatz fertig zu stellen. Glücklicherweise gelang er ihr diesmal ohne größere Schwierigkeiten. Danach wandte sie sich ihren restlichen Hausarbeiten zu und war schon in weniger als einer Stunde damit durch.

°Jetzt muss ich mir noch überlegen, wie ich Lily überzeugend belügen kann°, dachte Hermine bedrückt, während sie die Bücher zurück in ihre Regale stellte. Die geliehene Tinte und Feder legte sie ebenfalls wieder zurück an ihre Plätze und steckte dann die beschriebenen Pergamentpapiere ein.  
Sie verließ die Bibliothek und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Den ganzen Weg überlegte sie angestrengt was sie Lily erzählen sollte, doch sie kam auf kein Ergebnis. Dennoch würde sie keine Show vor den anderen abziehen. Sie wollte warten, bis Lily und sie alleine oder abends im Schlafsaal waren und hoffte einfach darauf, dass Leyla und Mary nicht da sein oder schon tief und fest schlafen würden. Ihr war es lieber, wenn die Jungs davon so wenig wie möglich mitbekamen. Es reichte, wenn Lily sie für verrückt erklären würde. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie Lily nicht einfach die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollte. Dass es ganz sicher war, was mit der Zukunft geschehen war und dass Dumbledore wollte, dass sie sie belügt, aber Dumbledore war nicht umsonst Schulleiter. Man achtete ihn auch nicht umsonst. Er war wohl der begabteste und klügste Zauberer, den viele kannten. Er würde es durchschauen und Hermine legte es nun wirklich nicht darauf an es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen, schließlich war er ihre letzte und auch einzige Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht doch wieder in ihre Zeit könnte und alles normal wäre.  
Seufzend hielt sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame inne. „Effata", sagte sie und das Portrait schwang zur Seite und ließ sie durchgehen. Kaum hatte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten kam Lily schon auf sie zugerannt.  
„Hermine!", sagte sie aufgeregt, „was war los? Warst du so lange bei McGonagall? Was wollte sie? Geht es dir gut?"  
„Lily lass sie sich doch erst mal hinsetzen", hörte man Sirius und die anderen von weiter hinten her lachen.  
Etwas überrumpelt stand Hermine da und schaute ihre Freundin an.  
„Ähm ja es ist alles in Ordnung. McGonagall hat mich zu Dumbledore gebracht, da es einige Unklarheiten gab und dann war ich noch in der Bibliothek und hab Hausaufgaben gemacht…", erklärte sie und ging mit Lily zu James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, welche wie immer am Kamin saßen.  
„Du hättest Bescheid sagen können! Du warst nicht mal vor einer Stunde beim Mittagessen und wir hatten die letzte frei, weil Slughorn irgendeinen Termin hatte und seit dem warten wir hier auf dich…", Lily hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, das sah Hermine ihr an.  
„Entschuldigung, aber ich habe wirklich den Überblick über die Zeit verloren… Als ich bei Dumbledore fertig war, wusste ich nicht ob ihr schon da seid oder nicht…"  
„Na ja jetzt bist du ja hier", meinte James lächelnd, „was für Komplikationen gabs denn?"  
„Ähm… wegen meinem Aufenthalt hier und so… Weil ich eben erst dieses Jahr gekommen bin und das auch nicht gleich von Anfang an", log Hermine, aber ihre Freunden schienen glücklicherweise nichts zu merken. Nur Lily musterte sie besorgt, was Hermine aber mit einem unbemerkten Kopfschütteln abtat. Ja es würde schwer werden sie nachher zu überzeugen, dass sie sich das alles nur ausgedacht hatte…  
„Woher hattest du eigentlich die Hausaufgaben?", fragte Remus dann und sah zu Hermine.  
„Ich hab Kaelyn auf dem Gang getroffen und Ravenclaw hat ja mittwochs -" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sirius und James waren in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Verwirrt musterten Lily, Peter und Hermine die 2, nur Remus schien zu wissen, warum sie so lachten und warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Was haben die denn jetzt?", fragte Lily überrascht.  
Sirius und James hatten aufgehört zu lachen und Sirius wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, doch Remus kam ihm zuvor. „Nicht so wichtig."  
„Aber…"  
„Nichts aber James."  
„Och Remus… Sag mal Hermine hast du viel mit Kaelyn zu tun?" James sah zu ihr und hatte noch immer ein ziemlich breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Es geht… Wir verstehn und ganz gut, wieso fragst du?"  
„Du könntest sie ja mal Remus vorstellen", mischte Sirius sich wieder ins Gespräch ein, sein Grinsen verschwand aber, als er dem bitterbösen Blick von Remus begegnete.  
„Jungs, könnte uns mal einer aufklären? Und Sirius jetzt komm nicht wieder mit deinen Bienchen und Blümchen", meinte Lily und schaute einen nach dem anderen an.  
„Remus steht auf Kaelyn, das ist schon alles", antwortete diesmal Peter, welcher sich die ganze ziemlich im Hintergrund des Geschehens hielt.  
„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht", rechtfertigte sich Remus heftig und verdrehte die Augen.  
Seine Freunde lachten und er schaute durcheinander auf. „Was hab ich jetzt wieder Falsches gesagt?"  
„Nichts, aber diese Reaktion hat dich eindeutig verraten", gab Hermine neckisch lächelnd zurück.  
„Ach denkt doch was ihr wollt", damit war das Gespräch für Remus eindeutig erledigt.

Nach einer Weile, in der die Gruppe einfach nur da gesessen hatte und über alle möglichen Dinge sprachen, wandte sich Lily unauffällig zu Hermine.  
„Kann ich mit dir reden? Jetzt?"  
Hermine atmete tief durch und nickte widerwillig. Sie konnte sich denken, um was es ging.  
Danach wandte die rothaarige Griffindor sich an die anderen.  
„Jungs, wenn ihr uns kurz entschuldigen würdet, wir haben Frauensachen zu besprechen", sagte sie zwinkernd und schleifte Hermine dann mit zum Mädchenschlafraum. Leyla und Mary waren nicht da, was es ein kleines bisschen leichter machen dürfte mit Lily zu reden, aber eben auch nur ein wenig.  
„Also, was hat Dumbledore gesagt? Gibt's was Neues?" Lily kam direkt auf den Punkt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder, während Hermine sich angespannt auf das ihre setzte.  
Sie sammelte alle ihre Gedanken und ihren Mut zusammen und schaute ihre Freundin dann an.  
„Lily hör zu… Das wird dir jetzt etwas merkwürdig vorkommen, aber das was ich dir da erzählt habe, als ich gerade einmal ein paar Tage hier war… na ja…"  
„Keine Sorge ich glaube dir. Du hättest keinen Grund dir so was auszudenken", Lily schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, was Hermine einen Stich versetze. Sie schluckte hart und fuhr fort.  
„Genau das ist es ja… Du musst das vergessen, Lily. Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu gebracht hat, dir so etwas Unreales zu erzählen…"  
„Oh in unserer Welt erscheint doch alles unreal."  
„Nein Lily, du verstehst mich nicht. Vergiss was ich zu dir gesagt habe, es ist nicht wahr."  
„Was willst du damit sagen?" Lilys Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen und sie schaute Hermine ernst an.  
„Ich hab dich angelogen… Ich komme nicht aus der Zukunft oder sonst irgendwas, ich bin wie ihr… Vielleicht wollte ich mich nur wichtiger machen, als ich bin. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso ich das getan habe. Es tut mir Leid."  
„Warte, stopp. Willst du mir damit sagen dass du mich die ganze Zeit nur verarscht hast?"  
Innerlich zerriss es Hermine förmlich, dass sie Lily so anlügen, verletzen musste. Sie brachte nur ein zaghaftes Nicken über sich, hätte sie mit ihrer zittrigen Stimme geredet, hätte sie sich verraten.  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Hast du die Geschichte etwa aus irgendeinem Mystery-Roman oder was?" Lily wurde immer lauter und sie hatte sich auch schon von ihrem Bett erhoben. Wütend stand sie vor Hermine und atmete schwer. Plötzlich änderte sich ihre Stimmung und sie sah sie ungläubig und verletzt an.  
„Du bist verrückt, Hermine. Verrückt und erbärmlich. Mehr fällt mir dazu echt nicht mehr ein. Ich dachte du wärst anders, als Leyla und Mary. Ich habe dir deine hirnrissige Geschichte geglaubt, hab dich vor den anderen gedeckt und versucht dich zu verstehen. Aber nein, du bist genauso verlogen und intrigant wie diese Tussen. Aber da hab ich gute Neuigkeiten für dich: Schließ dich ihnen an, zu uns brauchst du nämlich nicht mehr zu kommen." In jedem einzelnen Wort schwang Enttäuschung mit. Hermine hatte den Kopf gesenkt, konnte Lily nicht in die Augen blicken und stumm rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Erst als sie die Tür lautstark zugehen hörte, schaute sie auf. Lily war gegangen und sie konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.  
°Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?°, verzweifelt und zitternd ließ kauerte sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Sie konnte Lilys Reaktion verstehen, doch hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass es sie selbst so mitnehmen würde. Nun lag sie hier und weinte in ihr Kissen hinein, denn sie wusste, dass sie hier nun niemand mehr hatte, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Würde Dumbledore seine Meinung nun ein weiteres Mal ändern, würde Lily ihr keinesfalls mehr glauben… Nun war sie wieder ganz am Anfang ihrer ungewollten Zeitreise, an dem Punkt, an dem alles einem riesigen Durcheinander gleicht und eine Besserung aussichtslos scheint…


End file.
